


Lake Houses, Wilderness and Fun

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family fun, Fishing, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Summer Vacation, lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summertime and everyone's ready to let loose and have fun. </p><p> </p><p>(Title subject to change.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summertime had finally made it's grand appearance, bringing another school year to an end. Along with it brought a new baby and plans for a vacation, which drove everyone crazy. 

"So," Leonard sighed, as he sat back in the chair. "What are we doing this summer?" 

"Can we go to Disney World again?" Charlotte asked, as she sipped from her juice box. "I wanna see Mickey and Cindyrella again." 

Chris snorted, "Your brother and your cousins are too young for Disney," he said, earning a groan from her. "Let's wait until they're a little older to go on all the rides." 

Setting a plate of vegetables and dip on the table, Melanie sat down on Chris's lap, 'Why don't we do something fun that doesn't require traveling in an airplane?" she suggested. "Something that won't cost us over ten grand." 

"We could always go up to the lake," Jim shrugged, getting a carrot for Olivia. "I think the kids would love it and we could have so much fun up there." 

"What's lake?" Sophia asked, shoving a ranch slathered broccoli spear in her mouth. 

He reached for a napkin to wipe her mouth and hands, "It's a body of water, where you can row boats or go fishing in," he said. "You can rent a big house and eat outside all day long." 

Chris nodded, "Roast marshmallows over a fire pit," he added. "I think that actually sounds like fun! We could get the kids away from the everyday use of electronics and show them that there's a world outside all that." 

"It would be us," Leonard nodded. "Maybe Hikaru, Louisa and Julie...." 

"Nyota and Spock wouldn't be going," Melanie said, reaching for the platter. "I mean, she had the baby three weeks ago. Her mom and sister aren't returning home anytime soon and there's no way in hell that Spock's going to be okay, leaving Mandy behind for so long." 

Charlotte pouted, "Can Aunt Giggy and Uncle Scotty come?" she asked. "Uncle Scotty makes yummy s'mores!" 

"Unca Pasha!" Olivia squealed. "Monty come to lake!" 

"How about we look for places to rent?" Chris suggested. "Call up Hikaru, Scotty and Pavel and see if they want to come out. We can all get together and figure out when to go and how long to stay." 

The adults agreed, "They usually have houses that you can rent for cheap that have like... five bedrooms," Jim said. "We could always share a house for a week or two. I mean, the girls can all sleep in one room, the babies in another and Jo can have her own room." 

"Let's try to find two or three houses next to each other, in a nice area," Melanie said. "I'll call Gaila and Louisa either tonight or tomorrow morning to see what they think. You three can call the boys." 

"I go to lake," Sophia nodded, as she licked her fingers. "Daddy, we go to lake now." 

He snorted, "At least one's liking the idea already," he said, as Charlotte continued to pout. "Charlotte Anne, Disney World will always be around for you to go to. It's time to have fun like we used to when we were your age." 

"You mean your age," Melanie corrected him, smiling sweetly. "Lenny and I went to  _country clubs_ when we were kids. Our Mother never wanted to go to lake houses or camping." 

Leonard nodded, "At least I went when I was in college," he said. "I give you a day before you start cryin' about wantin' to come home." 

Chris shook his head, "If we do this, we're going to have fun,"he said. "I don't want to hear any complaints, crying... anything!" he warned. "That means you Charlie. If Julie can come with us, you two are going to have fun." 

"But I don't wanna live in trees!" she cried. "Daddy, you're not being nice!" 

"You don't live in the trees," Jim said, hugging her to his side. "You live right on the water and you get to go fishing and row yourself in a boat." 

Sighing, Melanie stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "I'm going to check on the babies and then I'll start getting everything ready for the grill," she said. "No more arguing over this, okay? We don't even know if it's going to be a sure thing." 

....................

By the end of the week, it was a sure thing, as everyone except Spock and Nyota took off from work for four and a half weeks and book their rentals. 

"Four weeks!" Charlotte cried, as Melanie started writing a list of things they needed. "But that's  _forever!_ I'm going to miss all my shows!" 

"Charlotte, we can set everything up to record on the DVR," Melanie said, as the girl continued to whine. "And you know they'll be repeated all summer long." 

She whined, "It's not fair!" she cried. "I don't want to go to the lake!" 

Setting the pen down, Melanie turned and stared at her. "If you don't stop with your attitude, I'm going to ground you," she warned. "When you're old enough to pay for your own vacations, then you can go wherever you want. Until then, as you are only seven years old, you are to go on any vacation that your Father and I plan." 

"Mooooommmmmmmmy!" Charlotte cried, stomping her foot. 

"What is with all this crying?" Chris asked, as he carried CJ into the kitchen. "I can hear you from upstairs, Charlie." 

Melanie sighed, "She's being a pain in the you know what," she shook her head. "Four weeks is a eternity for our Charlie here." 

Suppressing and eye roll, Chris handed CJ over to Melanie and sat down in one of the chairs, pulling Charlotte over to him. "Why don't you want to go to the lake?" he asked, as he pulled her onto his lap. "Hm?" 

"Because I'm going to miss all my shows," she pouted. "And who's going to feed and play with our kitties?" 

"We're paying the neighbor's daughter to come over to feed and play with the kitties,"he said. "And all of your shows are online. I checked and we also have a thing on the television that let's you re-watch everything without having to worry about it recording or not." 

Charlotte scowled, "Charlie, you think I don't know well enough by now about these things?" he asked. "I've been in the middle of countless temper tantrums from you over these things, that I started preparing myself. You're spending four weeks at the lake with your family, and I don't want to hear another thing about it." 

"I'm not going!" Charlotte shook her head, as she climbed off his lap. "I'm not going to the lake and you can't make me!" 

They watched as Charlotte stormed out of the kitchen, passing Olivia as she made her way in. "Daddy! Daddy!" she cried, rushing to him. "Can O'Ivvie swim in lake?" 

He picked her up, settling her down on his lap. "We can swim in the lake," he nodded, as she squealed. "We'll pack your floaties and pick up some tubes to float around in." 

"I go pick them!" she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I go pick them at "Arget." 

"Are you excited about going to the lake?" Melanie asked, writing down "water tubes" and "arm floats," to her list. 

Olivia nodded, "I go to lake and be with everyone!" she exclaimed. "We's eats weenies and mallows! We's have fun at lake!" 

She smiled at her, before looking up at Chris. "At least she's happy about going," she said. "Sophie doesn't care either way. As long as we have food, she'll be happy no matter what we do." 

"Daddy, I hungry now," Olivia said, as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Make weenies for me, please." 

"If you eat hot dogs between now and the time we leave, you're going to be sick of them," Melanie warned, as Chris stood up with her. "Right CJ? Livvie and her hot dogs." 

The one year old whimpered, "Mahhh-meeeeeeeeeeeee!" he cried, reaching up to lay his hand on her mouth. "Mah-mee!" 

Chris snorted as he opened the door to the fridge with one hand, "I guess he wants to eat too," he remarked, taking out the package of hot dogs from the shelf. "Let's get these ready and we'll start making a list of things to bring to the lake house. We have three weeks before we go, so we need to get to work!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"I want this one," Olivia said, holding up the two piece bathing suit. "This one." 

Chris shook his head, "You're not getting a...mini bikini," he said, earning a pout from her. "You're five years old. You don't need to show off your belly." 

With ever growing children, the girls all needed new bathing suits for their trip and for the summer, which left Chris in charge of taking Olivia and Sophia to the store to pick something out. 

"I'll take Charlie," she had told him, after breaking the news to him. "Julie has to get one too, so maybe if they pick something out together... we'll have a happy camper on our hands." 

Instead of going to the mall, Chris took the girls to the outlet, knowing that they didn't need a fancy bathing suit for the lake. As long as it covered them up in the right places and make it through the wear and tear of the usual summer activities, was what mattered most. 

"Mommy wears this," Olivia tried again, holding the two pieces against her. "O'Ivvie be like Mommy." 

"When you're Mommy's age, you can wear a bikini," Chris said, as Sophia picked a sparkly green one piece off the lower rack. 

She squealed, "This!" she nodded, holding the garment up to him. "This! I want this!" 

He took it from her, "Let's find you the right size, okay?" he suggested, squatting down to rifle through the bathing suits on the rack. "This one is too big for you." 

"Pick out another one," he finally said, handing her a green suit that would fit her. "Mommy wants you guys to pick out two, that way you can go into the water without having to worry about your bathing suit being wet." 

Sophia was quick, picking out two suits that she liked the most, while Olivia held the two piece in her hand. 

"Olivia, you're not getting that one," Chris said, as she shook her head at the flower printed one piece. "If you don't pick out something that's suitable, you're not getting anything." 

"Dadddddyyyyyyyy!" she groaned. "I want this!" 

He rolled his eyes, scanning the racks of little bathing suits. "How about this top?" he suggested, pulling out a tankini top. "It's two pieces and long enough to cover you up." 

Sophia sighed, "O'Ivvie pick!" she stomped her foot. "I hungry and I eat food!" 

"Ohhhhhhhkayyyy," Olivia huffed, handing over the bikini top to Chris. "I gets that one." 

"See?" Chris said, as he handed her the bright yellow top. "It's pretty, Liv. Let's get you one more bathing suit and then we can stop to get something before heading home." 

Picking out a leopard printed one piece with a ruffled bottom, Chris took the girls up to pay for their bathing suits. "Mommy will go through all your clothes and see what else you need," he said, handing them their bags. "I have a feeling she'll be in here this weekend with your sister and Julie, buying out the place as always." 

"I tell Mommy you no get suit I want," Olivia said, as they walked outside. "I tell her." 

"You can tell her whatever you want," Chris said, as they passed the storefronts. "Until you're old enough to pay for your own stuff, you get what's acceptable for your age." 

Sophia giggled, reaching up to take his hand. "You gets suit?" she asked, as Olivia scowled. 

He nodded, "I have one at home," he said. "Mommy's looking for it and if she thinks I have to get a new one, I will get a new one." 

"You get 'kini!" Sophia giggled, as they reached the pretzel and lemonade in the middle of the outlet center. "Pink 'kini!" 

"Mommy would love that," he chuckled, as they waited in line. "Mommy would really love that." 

........................................

Melanie set the stack of folded up clothes onto Charlotte's bed and sighed, "Charlie, I need you to come over here and tell me what you want me to pack," she said, as the girl sat on the floor with CJ. "I want to start washing everything and making a list of what we have and what we need." 

"I don't care what you pack," Charlotte said, as CJ squealed. "If I have to go to the lake, I'm wearing my bathing suit the entire time!" 

"Charlotte Anne," Melanie warned, turning around to look at her. "Get off the floor and get your butt over here. Now!" 

Pulling herself up off the floor, Charlotte stomped over to the bed and huffed. "I still don't know why I have to go!" she whined, as Melanie started unfolding an entire stock of shorts and tanks. "Can't I stay with Aunt Ny and Uncle Spock? I can help them out with Mandy!" 

"It's a family vacation," Melanie repeated for what felt like the hundredth time since she and Chris announced that they were going. "You're not staying home and you can't go to Aunt Ny and Uncle Spock's, because the guest room is occupied and they can't watch you and Mandy all at once." 

The sound of the front door opening along with the voices of Chris and the girls, could be heard, as Charlotte grumbled about. "Dada!" CJ squealed, moving to his hands and knees, crawling towards the door. 

Melanie quickly went after him, bending down to scoop him up. "Uh uh," she said, as he whined. "Once you start walking, kiddo. Right now, you're going to stay in here with Charlie and I." 

"Mah-meeee!" he kicked his feet about. "Dada!!!!" 

"Go on upstairs and show Mommy," she heard Chris say, as Sophia screeched. "I'm right behind you. Go!" 

"Mommy!" Sophia screeched again, as she ran into Charlotte's room. "Mommmmyyyy!" 

Setting CJ down on Charlotte's bed, she reached down to ruffle Sophia's hair, as she clung to her legs. "You don't have to screech, Soph," she snorted. "I'm right here and I can hear you perfectly." 

Olivia and Chris followed in after her, sending CJ in a frenzy as he reached out for Chris. "CJ!" Chris chuckled, as he sat down on the bed. "What are you doing, buddy? Are you being good?" 

"Being a rascal," Melanie said, as Sophia and Olivia dumped their bathing suits out of their bags. "We really need to get the safety gate up by the stairs, Chris. He crawls like a bullet train and I'm lucky I caught him before he made it out of the room." 

CJ giggled as Chris kissed his cheek. "Driving Mommy crazy, huh?" he asked, as the boy babbled. "How's the organization going? Did you get far with your cleaning today?" 

Melanie shook her head, "I brought the suitcases up from the basement," she sighed. "I'm trying to get Charlie to pick out what she wants to take and to try things on...." 

He sighed, "Charlotte do what you're told to do," he said. "I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense about not wanting to go to the lake. You're going and that's the end of the story." 

"Mommy, I get this!" Sophia squealed, holding up one of her bathing suits, while Charlotte sulked. "I get this!" 

"Wow!" Melanie gasped. "That's so pretty, Sophie!" 

Olivia held up her ruffled suit. "I get this," she nodded. "But I want 'kini. Daddy say no 'kini's." 

Chris shook his head, "She wanted a bikini because you wear them,"he said, earning a giggle from his wife. "I told her that when she was old enough to buy her own things, she could wear one." 

"Speaking of bikini's," Melanie sighed. "I don't think I'll be wearing one this year." 

"Why?" Chris asked with a frown, while Olivia pouted. 

"The last time I wore a bikini top was before I got pregnant with CJ," she reminded him. "None of the tops I have fit anymore, thanks to your son. So I guess I'll be getting a tankini top like you, Liv." 

Chris sighed, shaking his head. "See what you did, CJ," he said, looking down at the boy. "You had to ruin the one thing I like about Mommy." 

Melanie gasped, "Christopher!" she exclaimed, as the girls giggled. "Can you take them into their room and take the storage bins out of the closet? The ones with their summer clothes?" 

"Mellie..." he groaned. 

"Can you two go with Daddy and start picking out clothes?" she asked, looking at Sophia and Olivia. "That way I can see what fits and we can wash them all?" 

The girls grabbed their swimsuits and ran for the hallway, "Daddy! Help!" they shouted, rushing into their room. 

Melanie smiled sweetly at him, "You can take CJ if you want," she said. "Lord knows he wants to be with you more than with me today." 

"That's because it's just us two against you four," he retorted, standing with the toddler. "Right? Let's go see what your sisters want to bring to the lake and then I'll start dinner." 

As Chris and CJ made their way across the hall to help Olivia and Sophia, Charlotte climbed up onto her bed and sat down next to the pile of clothes. "If I have to go to the lake, can I bring stuffs to play with?" she asked, as Melanie went back to sorting through the things before her. 

"We can bring things for you to play with," Melanie nodded. "Uncle Hikaru said he's going to bring the volleyball net and Uncle Pavel and Uncle Scotty have loads of things for you guys to play with." 

"Okay," Charlotte sighed. 

Melanie shook her head, "Just you wait, Charlie. By the time we have to come home from the lake, you'll be begging us to stay all summer long," she said. "You're going to have so much fun, sweetheart. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris pushed the wagon through the warehouse center, while Melanie and Leonard bickered over how many cases of paper towels they would need for their trip.

"We have nine children for four weeks," Melanie reminded him. "Which means that there will be spills and god only knows what!" 

"Oh my god," Jim groaned. "Just get three goddamn things each and lets keep moving! You're driving me crazy!" 

In the top seat of the wagon, Olivia giggled. "Daddy, we get weenies?" she asked, as he looked at the list of things they needed. "Weenies for O'Ivvie?" 

He nodded, "We're going to get a lot of hot dogs for you," he promised, making her beam at him. "But we have to wait for Mommy and Uncle Bones to stop fighting like children first." 

Earning a set of glares from them both, Chris watched as Melanie moved to the shelf and dragged two large packages of paper towels off the shelf. Dropping one to the floor, Melanie kicked it at Chris, before grabbing another from it's rightful spot. Shoving two under the wagon, Chris placed on inside, while Jim and Leonard did the same. 

"No more arguing," Chris said. "Let's just get what we came here for, that way we can start putting everything together at home." 

"I just don't understand why we need six things of paper towels," Leonard retorted. "We're going for four weeks! We'll probably need three packages!" 

Chris rolled his eyes, "Bones, shut the fuck up or you don't get a pretzel!" Jim snapped. "Olivia's behaving better than you and she's five! If anyone should be throwing a tantrum, it's her!" 

The girl in question scowled, "I be good, Unca' Jim!" she pouted. "I be good and I gets my weenies!" 

"God, we're going to have so many hot dogs," Melanie shook her head, as they started walking again. "I have a feeling we'll be eating them for breakfast, lunch, dinner and in-between." 

"At least it'll be easy to cook," Chris pointed out. "Nine children and spending all day out in the sun? We're not going to have the patience for food that cooks slowly in the oven." 

Due to leave early Sunday morning, everyone made their scheduled plans to shop for food and necessities for a four week stay at Loon Lake which was thirty miles north of Sopkane. It was also a four and a half hour drive from Seattle, which would require a lot of snacks and toys to keep everyone under the age of ten happy. Including Leonard. 

"Okay," Melanie sighed, a half an hour later, as she looked at the packed wagon. "We've got our hot dogs, hamburgers, juice, milk....chips, cookies, cereal, cheese, yogurt, cleaning supplies, diapers..." 

She marked off each item as she went, "So we just have to get the a couple things for the babies at the market, pack and what else?" she asked.

"Check to see if the coolers will fit everything?" Chris shrugged, as Olivia held onto the container of bakery cookies. "I'll run out to get ice before we leave. I think we should pack everything perishable early that morning, instead of the night before." 

"We should figure out what cars to take too," Jim said. "Bones's truck will fit the two car seats and Joanna in the back. I think we could stick a bag or two on the floor, since Leah and Noah will be on either side of Joanna." 

Leonard nodded, "We could fit maybe two or three coolers in the back, along with a suitcase or two on top," he said. "If worse comes to worse, we can always put something on the roof of the car. Just have to get twine and shit." 

"Pia go on car," Olivia nodded. "I sweep in car." 

"Sophia cannot go on the roof of the car,' Chris said, tickling her. "We'll take my car and put some of the bags on the floor and the rest in the back." 

Melanie sighed, "We'll make it work," Leonard finally reasoned. "It's a good thing we all have children. It means everyone has big cars with large trunk spaces." 

"Mommy!" Olivia cried, reaching out for her. "I go home and eat cookies and weenies now!" 

Setting the paper back into her bag with the pen, Melanie nodded. "We'll go home and make you food," she said. "I have to see if Charlie's coming home anytime soon and then I have to pick your sister and CJ up from their play date with Joanna." 

Making their way up to the front of the store, the group waited in line. "I just realized," Leonard started, as Melanie put the divider up on the belt. "What are we going to do when we run out of stuff? I mean, there's a possibility that it'll happen.. especially with the bread."

"There's a market about... twenty minutes or so away?" Chris shrugged. "If we run out of bread, we can always eat hot dogs and hamburgers without them. We've done it before." 

Olivia nodded in agreement, as Melanie set a package of hot dogs onto the belt. "Could I get a little help here?" she asked, looking at Chris. 

"Geeze, you're awfully crabby today," Chris shook his head, as he moved around the wagon to help her. "Is this a preview of how you're going to be when we leave? Because if so, I'm buying a case of wine for you to chug." 

Leonard snorted, before Jim elbowed him in the ribs. "Before I leave you in here to do this all yourself," Melanie warned, setting a package of paper plates onto the belt. "I'd like to get home and finish getting everything together so I can pack!" 

"Jesus! Okay!" Chris shook his head, moving a little quicker. "You sound like Charlie now." 

"Good god," Leonard shook his head, as Olivia pried the container of cookies open. "If this is how the next four weeks are going to go.. I'm leaving early." 

............................

Later that night, after consulting with Gaila and Louisa for three hours on the phone, Melanie went upstairs to start the first half of the packing. With the girls in Charlotte's room watching a movie and CJ down for bed, Chris came into "help," by tossing clothes onto the bed as he went back and forth from the closet and dresser. 

"Chris, if your throw one more thing on this bed..."Melanie warned, as a pair of shorts landed in the open suitcase. "Stop touching everything!" 

"Why are you getting pissy at me?" he asked, sitting down on the bed. "You're packing up your stuff! This is what I want to bring with me!" 

She rolled her eyes, "Just...leave it!" she begged. "I have everything under control here and I know what I need to pack for everyone." 

Laying out on what little space was left on the bed, Chris rested his hands behind his head and watched as she folded and sorted their clothes. "Are we bringing any toys with us?" he asked casually, as she went to get a few things out of the dresser. 

"Toys?" she asked, looking back at him. "Oh. You mean those toys." 

Chris nodded, "I don't know, Chris," she shrugged. "Granted, we've played with them before with a household of children. But we're going to be living in the same house with my brother and Jim for four weeks." 

"So?" he scoffed. "They have sex all the time!" 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "I'll pack them, but don't expect to be using them while we're there," she warned. "Plus, every time we have anal sex, we're overly exhausted and too weak to move." 

He snickered, "I just want to be prepared is all," he said, earning an eye roll form her. "Last time you were in the mood to do it and we didn't have any lube. Then you sulked for two day s, because somehow that was my fault." 

"Then you better make sure you have a bottle or two," she warned. "The last thing I want is to ask my brother if I could borrow a bottle from him. It's awkward enough that I went to him in the first place for advice." 

"Why do you think I went out after we came home?" he asked. "I didn't want to wait until the last minute and not have the time to run out to get it." 

She shook her head, "Don't get your hopes up," she said, pointing at him. "I'm serious about not wanting to take the risk. The last thing I need is Charlie or one of the kids to walk in. Or Jim and Lenny. The last thing I need is for Jim to run around and tell everyone that you walked in and caught you with your dick in my ass." 

Chris laughed, "So dramatic," he shook his head, only to yelp when a shirt landed on his face. 

"Mommmmmyyyyyyyyyy!" 

The door was pushed open quickly, as Sophia rushed into the room. "What's wrong?" Melanie asked, as Sophia climbed up onto the bed and into the partially empty suitcase. 

"I no watch movie anymore," she sighed, curling up into a ball. 'I stay here and help." 

"Well, you're doing more than helping," Chris said, as she rolled around. "Mommy can't put the clothes in the suitcase if you're in it. And we're not packing you in, so you have to get out and sit on the bed like a good girl." 

Climbing out of the suitcase, Sophia sat down near Melanie's pillows and picked up a pair of Melanie's underpants. "What you wear this to?" 

Chris snorted as Sophia held up the neon pink lace thong, while Melanie blushed. "That's for grownups," she said, taking the garment from her. "You wear that when you get married." 

"I no get 'arried," Sophia shook her head. "I wear this now!" 

"Sophia Grace!" Melanie exclaimed, as she lunged for the thong. "If you don't behave, you're going to bed!" 

The five year old stuck her tongue out at her, "No bed!" she shook her head furiously. "You go to bed, Mommy! Go to bed!" 

"Hey," Chris said, reaching out to pull her close to his side. "No back talking to you Mother. Either you sit here nicely or you go to bed." 

"It's almost bed time anyway," Melanie pointed out. "Once that movie is over, you and your sisters are going to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow, before we leave on Sunday." 

Sophia whined, "I no wanna go to bed!" she cried. "I stay here and help!" 

Chris sighed, pulling himself up off the bed. "How about you help pick out my clothes?" he suggested, earning her interest. "That way I have everything I need, so that Mommy doesn't yell at me anymore." 

"I pick stuffs," Sophia nodded, as she stood up on the bed. "Take me down, Daddy!" 

"Nothing too crazy," he warned, carrying her over to the closet. "Let's see... should we wear striped shirts or plain ones?" 

Melanie giggled, "Stwipes!" Sophia squealed, nodding to the t-shirt in his hand. "Stwipes!" 

Tossing the shirt onto the bed, with the hanger still attached, Chris turned back to the closet before him. "Let's keep looking," he said, rifling through the clothes on the bar. "We still have to pack your bag!"


	4. Chapter 4

On the morning they were due to leave, there were many mishaps along the way. It all started when Chris and Melanie woke at six, showering and going through the bags to make sure they had everything. Then Jim called, breaking the news that they weren't as ready as they'd thought. 

"Goddamn son of a bitch!" Melanie huffed, as she went through the bottles of laundry soap. "Why didn't Lenny fucking tell us that the place didn't carry all this shit?!" 

"I don't know," Chris sighed, as he wrote down a small list of household cleaners they'd need. "I'll run out to get this stuff and you get the kids up and dressed, okay? Make sure they bring enough books and stuff to keep them occupied on the drive there. And pack snacks, because you know they're going to start whining, twenty minutes into the drive." 

By the time he came back, it was a quarter to eight. In the kitchen, the girls were at the table eating breakfast, while Melanie was upstairs changing CJ. 

"Can I bring stuffs for outside?" Charlotte asked, as Chris washed the dirty plates by hand. "All the outside stuff in is the backyard." 

He nodded, "Go on," he said. "Sophie, Liv.. go with Charlie and pick out stuff for outside. I think the toy chest is against the shed.

"Ball!" Sophia shrieked, rushing outside. "Ball!!!!!!!!!!" 

"There we go," he heard Melanie say, as she came down with CJ. "All clean and ready to eat some breakfast! Then we'll start packing everything into the car, before your Uncles get here." 

She smiled at Chris when she stepped into the kitchen, "Did you get everything?" she asked, carrying the boy to the high chair. 

"Everything is on the floor by the door," Chris nodded. "The girls are out back, picking out toys for outside." 

"Sounds good," Melanie said, grabbing a little jar of applesauce. "There's eggs in the pan and bacon on the dish there. Should be warm. And the coffee should be done about now, if you want a cup." 

Getting a cup and plate, Chris settled at the table and started eating, only to be interrupted by a scream. Startled, the couple quickly rushed out of their seats and towards the back door, only to find Charlotte and Olivia standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the yard. 

"What's wrong?!" CHris asked, making his way over to them. "What happened?" 

They moved aside quickly, exposing a hysterical Sophia, cut up and bleeding as she kneeled on the steps. "Sophie!" Melanie exclaimed, rushing down two of the steps to help her up. "What happened, sweetheart?" 

"I fall!!!" Sophia wailed, holding her arms out in front of her; her hands palms up to expose the bloody cuts. "I get ouch!" 

Picking her up, Melanie carried her into the house, while Chris led the girls back inside. "Go wash your hands," he said to them, as Melanie sat Sophia down on the counter. "Then go upstairs and put your backpacks together, okay? I'll come up in a bit to help you." 

Doing what they were told, Chris went to Melanie's side and took hold of Sophia, while she dabbed a wet dishtowel on her chin. "Daddy, I get ouch!" she cried again, bursting into another round of tears. "Ouchhhh!" 

"It's okay," he kissed the side of her head. "We'll get all these ouchies cleaned and wrapped up, okay? Then we'll bring all your bandaids and magic cream with us, that way they'll go away." 

"I think everything's in their bathroom," Melanie sighed, once she cleaned out the dirt from the cuts on her chin, hand and knees. "Might want to dab some peroxide on everything, before putting the creme on." 

Chris nodded, "I'll take her upstairs and clean her up," he said. "You just finish feeding CJ and then call your brother. We still need to figure out how to pack all the food up and what time Scotty and Hikaru are going to be here." 

Carrying Sophia upstairs to their bathroom, Chris went to work on cleaning and wrapping her up in bandaids. By the time she was done, Chris packed up the first aid supplies into an empty makeup bag that Melanie had lying around and left it on the bed next to their suitcase. 

"Let's pick out some books and stuff for the car ride," he said, carrying a sniffling Sophia to her bedroom. "You might want to bring some toys too, that way they can sleep in the lake house with you." 

"I go sweep in house," Sophia pouted, tucking her face into the crook of his shoulder. 

Chris sighed, "You can take a nap when we get there," he said, stepping into her bedroom. "I think I'll be taking one too. It still early and I'm already tired." 

..................

"Little Sophie! What happened to you?" Pavel asked, as she greeted him on the front lawn.

She sighed as Pavel knelt down next to her, "I go to the wars," she said solemnly, holding up her hands. 

Chris chuckled, as did Leonard. "She took a tumble this morning on the back steps," Chris said. "The girls were looking for stuff to play with outside." 

"Aww," Pavel said, as Sophia pouted at him. "How about.. a kiss? Hm? A kiss to make them alllll better." 

The girl giggled as Pavel lightly kissed her bandaged hands and chin, before giving her a bear hug. "Let's go help your Mommy with the car. We're going to the lake soon!" 

Carrying her off, Chris and Leonard went into the garage to get another large cooler, dragging it back into the house. The kitchen table was covered in packages and bags, as Melanie marked on the already full coolers what was inside. 

"I think we bought too much," she stressed, looking at everything before her. "This will never fit in the car!" 

"Yes it will," Louisa insisted, as she and Hikaru set up the cat food for the sitter. "Your trunk is wide enough for three coolers across and then you can put the suitcases on top of them." 

Scotty nodded, "Then yeh can put the paper products and other shite on the floor in the car," he said. "The wee ones will have their knapsacks with them, yes?" 

"Mel, stop stressing out," Chris said, setting the cooler down. "If we have to bring boxes of cookies and pasta into the car with us, then so be it. As long as all the frozen and cold stuff gets stored, it'll be fine." 

Leonard agreed, "We also have room in our car for stuff," he said. "I think we have room in one of the coolers for stuff too. Ask Jim and see what he says, since he packed it all." 

By noon, much later than what they were expecting to leave at, the cars were packed and ready to go. Making sure everything was locked and turning the spare key over to the neighbors, with instructions on where to put the mail and how often to feed the cats, Melanie started loading the kids into the car. 

"Can I go with Uncle Karu and Auntie Lou?" Charlotte asked, as she held Julie's hand. "Uncle Pavel's going with them too!" 

"Charlie.." Melanie sighed, as Pavel came over to them. "Why don't you want to go with us?" 

She pouted, "Because!" she retorted. "I wanna go with them!" 

Pavel quickly jumped in, "Karu said it was cool," he shrugged. "Kili doesn't need that much space anyway, since neither Charlie or Julie have to be in booster seats." 

"Okay," Melanie nodded, before turning to Charlotte. "You better be good, Charlie," she warned. "No back talk or being loud, okay? Uncle Hikaru needs to concentrate on the road and he doesn't need you getting the dog all riled up." 

"I'm always good, Mommy!" Charlotte cried in outrage. "I'm going to say bye to my Daddy! Come on, Julie!" 

Melanie shook her head, "Text me if she starts acting up," she said to Pavel. "Chris and I will ground her for the entire time that we're there." 

"Did Mommy say you could go with them?" she heard Chris ask. "Okay Charlie.... but you better behave, understood? Or you're going to be in a lot of trouble with me." 

"Bye Mommy!" Charlotte yelled, as she ran to Hikaru and Louisa's car with her backpack in hand.

Putting the package of paper towels onto the floor of the car, Melanie checked on CJ in his carseat, before closing the door. "Are we almost ready?" she called out, making her way around to Chris and the twins. 

"Just about," he nodded, as Olivia threw her backpack into the car. "Easy!" 

She giggled, holding onto Sophia as they stood and waited. "Does Charlie have enough snacks to keep her occupied?" Chris asked, as Melanie picked up the tote bag. 

"I don't know," Melanie shook her head, checking to make sure she had everything. "Here, give her some of these things." 

Chris took the packages of cookies and chips, along with a few juice boxes. "I'll be right back," he said, making his way down the lawn to the car in the street. "Charlie! Come here for a minute!" 

Melanie set the tote into the car and turned to look at Sophia and Olivia. "Let's get in the car," she said, picking Sophia up. "It's almost time to go!" 

In ten minutes, with everything and everyone in their cars, it was time to go. "Okay.. Lenny's going to lead and we'll follow," Melanie said, buckling up. "If we need to stop for bathroom breaks, I will send out a mass text to everyone. Hopefully we'll be fine and the kids will all sleep, but knowing us.. we'll probably make three stops along the way." 

Chris started the car, "I hope not," he muttered, putting the car into reverse. "Do we have everything?" 

"I gots my 'Iggies!" Olivia squealed, as she sat in her booster seat. "Mommy, you bring cookie?" 

"I have cookies and juice for you two," she nodded. "Depending on what time we get to the house, we'll make some food after we unload everything." 

Sophia sneezed, "I pway wif 'Oh," she said, sniffling. "I pway wif 'Oh and we eats." 

Turning the car, Chris followed Leonard down to the end of the block, while Hikaru and Scotty followed behind. "I miss my kitty," Olivia pouted, looking out the window. "I miss my kitty, Daddy." 

"They're going to miss you too," he nodded, turning at the corner. "But don't you worry, Liv. Haley and her Mommy are going to play with them everyday and feed them." 

"They's gives kitty cookies?" Sophia asked, leaning forward in her seat. "Lots of cookies?" 

Melanie nodded, "So many cookies, that they'll get pudgy bellies," she said, smiling as they squealed and giggled. 

As the girls occupied themselves with their toys and books, Chris focused on getting them safely onto the highway that would lead them to their final destination for the next four weeks. Making the successful merge off the ramp, Chris sat back in his seat and sighed. 

"Hopefully those toys and books will keep them busy for the next hour or two," he said, glancing up at the rearview mirror. "At least CJ's out." 

Melanie turned around in her seat and spotted the little boy, out cold and holding onto his stuffed frog. "He'll be crabby once we get there," she nodded, turning back around to face the road. "I think today should be an easy one. We'll unpack, cook some food and put the kids to bed early. That way tomorrow they'll be refreshed and ready to play." 

"Better send that idea to Jim," Chris chuckled. "Your brother's gonna need a good night's worth of sleep. Especially with a bunch of kids under the age of ten running about for the next four weeks!" 

......................

The four hour drive turned into a six hour one, as they made three bathroom stops along the way. By the time they reached their little patch of paradise, the babies were restless and cranky, while the older children were sleepy and hungry. 

"We'll get the keys," Chris said. "Just bribe them with whatever cookies you have left in your bag, Mel. We'll be inside shortly." 

Chris followed Leonard, Hikaru and Scotty to the little house at the end of the pathway, which contained the rental office and directory to the small town twenty minutes away." 

"Mommy, I want weenies," Olivia whined, rubbing her eyes. "Weenies. I sweep and eat weenies." 

"We'll cook your hot dogs in a little bit," she said, unbuckling her. "Daddy went to get the key to the house, so we have to wait." 

As the kids slowly climbed out of the cars, they all met up on the front lawn of what would be the Pike and Kirk-McCoy household for the next four weeks. Kili, the ever growing German Sheparhd, followed Julie and Charlotte as they rushed over. 

"Mommy!" Charlotte cried, throwing her arms around her legs. "Are we going to eat soon?" 

"Soon," she nodded, as Kili sniffed all the kids. "Did you guys have a good ride?" 

They both nodded, "Uncle Karu and Uncle Pavel played a guessing game with us!" Julie giggled. "Charlie and I won!" 

Charlotte nodded, "We beat them by two points!" she exclaimed. "Auntie Lou was keeping numbers!"   
  


Making their way across up the lawn from the gravel road, Gaila and Louisa walked over to the group of children and Melanie. "God, I'm so glad to be out of that car," Gaila said, as she shifted Vivian in her arms. "This one was screaming the last half hour." 

"Poor thing," Louisa pouted. "Here, give her to me. That way you have a few minutes to put up your hair and take a sip of water." 

"I sees Daddy!" Sophia squealed, pointing to the pathway. "Daddy!!" 

Sure enough, the boys were heading back up to the house, much to Melanie's relief. There were bathroom breaks and hungry children to feed, along with taking a breather or two, before getting dinner together. 

"Let's get you guys inside," Chris said, as he picked Sophia up. "We'll pick out bedrooms and start unloading all the food." 

"The we's eats weenies!" Olivia nodded, following him up the wooden porch. "We all eats them!" 

Unlocking the front door, Chris stepped into the house and held the door open, allowing Melanie and the others to come inside. Turning the lights on, the girls rushed off into the spacious living room, shrieking in delight. 

"Wow," Jim gasped. "It's bigger than I expected. Pictures never do these places justice." 

"Look!" Charlotte squealed, tugging Melanie's hand. "It's the lake!" 

The wall of windows, which contained a sliding door, led them to a picture perfect view of the lake and  open wilderness before them. The sky was crystal blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, as the sun began to set. 

"The guy said the grills were all cleaned and restocked," Chris said. "And there's a fire pit just off to the side of the back steps, which is good for roasting marshmallows and what not." 

Leonard nodded, "All the barbecue equipment is in the plastic bin. There's even a thing to cook fish on."

"Daddy! Come here!" Charlotte yelled from upstairs. 

Taking the stairs, Chris and Sophie made their way to the first bedroom, where all the girls were playing in. "LooK!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Two beds are together!" 

"Bunk beds," Joanna giggled, sitting on the single twin sized bed. "I think this room will be good for the four of us!" 

Melanie, Leonard and Jim made their way up the stairs with the babies and Olivia. "Wow," Jim gasped, as they giggled. "Look how cool this room is! And you have a view of the lake from the window!" 

Charlotte climbed up to the top bunk, with little assistance, plopping down on the bright blue comforter. "I want this bed!" she nodded. 

"Okay," Melanie said. "Sophie and Liv can share this one, right?" 

"I sweep with Pia," Olivia nodded, climbing into the bottom bunk. "Oh sweeps with us!" 

The teen nodded, "I'm going to sleep in this bed," she said, patting the mattress with her hand. "And you guys are going to be good, right? No in and out of bed? Because if you fall from the top bunk, we'll have to take you to the hospital!" 

Leonard snickered as the girls nodded obediently. "Let's look at the rest of the rooms." he said. Then we'll use the potty and bring everything inside."

The tour ended with Melanie and Jim taking the room upstairs, while Jim and Leonard took the one downstairs.

"The babies can all sleep in the room up here," Melanie shrugged. "We'll just set up the traveling cribs and they'll be good to go." 

"We brought the baby monitors," Jim said. "That way if Leah or Noah get all fussy, one of us can come up to check on them." 

Melanie nodded, "I didn't think about bringing the monitor," she admitted. "But since we're up here and if one of them wakes up, we can always tend to them. But they sleep through the night, right?" 

He nodded, "But Noah likes to wake up sometimes and cry," he shrugged. "I don't think he likes the sound of the AC running, but we can't just turn it off. It gets so hot upstairs." 

"Well, if we crack the window open, we might not need the AC,' she admitted. "A nice breeze off the lake may calm him down for a bit." 

"I know you want your hot dogs," Leonard said in the hallway. "But ya need to wait for your Mommy." 

Rolling her eyes, MElanie stepped out into the hallway. "Olivia Jane," she started, as the girl scowled. "In two seconds, you won't get ANY hot dogs until tomorrow." 

She stomped her foot, "Mommy, feed O'Ivvie!" she cried. "O'Ivvie hungry!" 

"Let's get the food in," Chris said. "It's bad enough that it sat in the car for six hours. The ice is probably water now." 

Heading downstairs, with Sophia close behind, Melanie and Jim followed with the littlest of the crew. "Come downstairs to get your bags," Jim said to Joanna, Olivia and Charlotte. "Then you can help us put the food away." 

"I hope Daddy makes hot pockets," Charlotte said, as Joanna led them down the stairs. "Jo, will you eat hot pockets with me?" 

"I will eat a hot pocket with you," Joanna nodded. "But you have to eat a vegetable too. That way you have enough energy to play and swim in the lake tomorrow!" 

She squealed, "Beans!" she nodded, taking Joanna's hand. "Daddy gots green beans for us to eat! We'll eat those tonight!" 

Jim laughed, "You need to get Jo to teach you how to bribe them," he said, as Melanie scowled. "I never saw Charlie so eager to eat a vegetable before." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Olivia Jane, if you don't sit your little butt down..."Melanie warned, as the girl bumped into her again. "Why are you being a pain tonight?" 

She stomped her foot, "I wants weenies!" she cried, fists clenched at her sides. "And cheese!" 

At the counter, Leonard set a few pieces of American cheese onto a dish, along with several frozen patties and hot dogs. "Liv, I'm bringing them out to your Daddy right now," he said, as the girl whined. "In five minutes, you will have your hot dogs and your cheese." 

"I WANT THEM!" Olivia shrieked, startling everyone. "GIMMIE!" 

"What the hell?" they heard from outside, as Chris came in. "Why are you screaming?" 

Olivia suddenly bursted into tears, rushing to him. "I wants my weenies n' cheese!" she cried, as he bent down to pick her up. "I want! I want!" 

He sighed, carrying her over to the table on the patio. "You have to wait," he said, placing her down on a chair. "They have to cook." 

"I'll cut up some cheese for her, "Joanna said, as Leonard and Melanie stepped outside. "She's probably exhausted and hungry all at once." 

Sobbing and hiccuping, Olivia watched as the burgers and hot dogs were placed upon the grill, while Chris stood at the table. "Get her a juice box," he said to Melanie. "Hopefully she'll feel better once she eats her dinner." 

As Melanie went back inside, Joanna came out with a paper plate. "Here we go," she said, placing it down in front of Olivia. "Cheese." 

"Cheese," Olivia hiccuped, reaching for a slice. "I eat m-my ch-cheese." 

Chris snorted as she shoved the square into her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you, Jo," he said, looking to the teen with relief. "See? All you had to do was wait a little bit, Liv. We wouldn't let you starve." 

"Do you want me to bring her back inside?" Melanie asked, as she stood in the doorway, juice box in hand. 

"Nah," Chris shook his head, waving her over. "Maybe we'll eat out here tonight? It's a nice night and there aren't too many bugs out, with this bug zapper on." 

Putting the juice box together, Melanie set it down next to the plate. "I'll finish putting the salad together. And the fries for the kids," she said. "I think Hikaru and Scotty are going to come over after they eat for a little bit." 

"Mommy! I go potty!" Sophia called out, in distress. "Help Pia go potty!" 

"I'll be back," Melanie sighed, heading back into the house. "Easy Sophia. I'll show you where the bathroom is!" 

Joanna headed back inside to help with dinner and watching the kids, while Leonard cooked at the grill. "How many hot dogs are you going to eat?" he asked, flipping the burgers. 

"All of them," Olivia sniffled, shoving a piece of cheese into her mouth. "All for O'Ivvie." 

"You can start with two," Chris said, making her whine in protest. "Then we'll see, alright? Now, just sit here with your cheese and your juice. I have to get everything outside and help Mommy and Uncle Jim." 

......................

"Are we all ready for bed?" Chris asked, stepping into the room that the girls were sharing. 

Sophia set down her doll and stood up from the floor, rushing towards him. "You reads me story," she demanded, wrapping her arms around his legs. "Tell us story!" 

Leading her to the bunk beds, Chris helped her into the bottom bunk next to Olivia, pulling the blanket up to cover them both. "You guys want a story?" he asked, as Charlotte came in. 

"Story!" Charlotte squealed, rushing to the little ladder. "Push me up, Daddy."

"Why don't you sit on Jo's bed?" he suggested, grabbing a picture book of the dresser. "That way I can give you a hug and kiss, without trying to climb up to reach you." 

Sitting next to Joanna, Charlotte held onto her doll and watched as Chris sat down in the little chair against the wall, opening the book to the first page. By the time he reached the big climax of the short story, Olivia was out cold and Charlotte was struggling to keep her eyes open. 

"How about I finish this tomorrow night?" Chris suggested, closing the book. 

"Nooooooooo!" Sophia whined, lifting her leg up in the air. "Reads it." 

He stood up, placing the book back onto the dresser. "Tomorrow night, Sophie," he promised, picking Charlotte up. "Let's get you up into bed, yes?" 

Giving her a hug and a kiss, Chris helped her up the small ladder and into the bed, watching as she yanked the sheets up and over her head. "Be careful up here, Charlie," he warned, as she cuddled with her Nemo doll. 

As he went to give Sophia and Olivia a kiss goodnight, Leonard came in to check on them. "Tomorrow, we'll head down to the lake," he said to Joanna, as she laid in her bed. "Dad wants to rent a row boat, so we'll see what happens with that." 

"Good night, ladies," Chris said, as he turned the lights off. 

"Thank god," Leonard sighed, as the door was pulled halfway shut. "Mellie and Jim are putting the little ones down. Are you two headin' to bed or do you want to join us outside for a drink?" 

Chris shook his head, "I'm beat," he sighed, following him down the hall to the other bedroom. "Maybe tomorrow night?" 

Leonard nodded, "We probably won't stay out that late either," he admitted, as they stepped into the room. "Are they all asleep?"

"Leah is," Jim pouted, as he held Noah in his arms. "Noah's about halfway there, though. Right No'?" 

"Dada!" CJ whined, holding his hand out to Chris. "Dada!" 

Making his way over to Melanie and CJ, he took the boy into his arms and gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek. "Why are you wide awake?" he asked, as the boy squealed. "It's time for bed, little man. It's way past your bedtime." 

"I'm going to get ready for bed, "Melanie yawned. "Hopefully he falls asleep soon." 

Leaving the boys with the little ones, Chris turned his attention back to CJ, who was staring at him with interest. "Aren't you sleepy?" he asked, carrying him over to the window. "See all that water out there? We're going to play in there tomorrow morning." 

CJ babbled, "Dada!" he cried, suddenly, tucking his face into his neck. 

"Finally," Jim whispered, as he settled Noah into the traveling crib. "I didn't think he would fight it this long, Bones." 

"Look," Chris turned around to point to the two cribs. "Your cousins are sleeping already. How about you go to sleep now and tomorrow morning, I'll make you a yummy breakfast?" 

As if he understood the bribe, CJ let out a wide yawn and and settled his head against Chris's shoulder. Leonard snorted, watching as Chris carried him over to his own crib. "Just like his sisters," he muttered, as Chris tucked him in. 

"Here's your ducky," Chris said gently, folding the little stuffed animal under CJ's arms. "Go to sleep, CJ." 

As soon as his little head hit the pillow, CJ was out cold to the world; his little chest rising and falling with each breath. Turning the night light on, Chris followed Leonard and Jim out into the hallway, leaving the door open. 

"Make sure you lock up when you get in," he whispered. "I think Mel and I are going to turn in." 

"Sure you are," Jim sniggered, earning an eye roll from both his husband and brother-in-law. "What time do you want to get up tomorrow?" 

He shrugged, "After the sun rises for sure," he said. "I guess we'll see what happens with the kids. If they're up first and bombard us, then I guess we'll start the day." 

Nodding in agreement, they said their goodnights and headed off; Chris to the bedroom, Leonard and Jim downstairs. Closing the door halfway behind him, Chris tugged his shirt up and over his head, dropping it onto the floor by the suitcase. 

"Mellie?" he called out, digging around the dresser for pajamas.

"In the bathroom," she called out, as the toilet flushed. "I'll be out in a sec!" 

Getting dressed, Chris tossed the dirty clothes into the empty suitcase and went back to the bed, pulling the covers down. The door opened and Melanie stepped out, leaving the light on. 

"All yours," she yawned again, moving to the windows. "I'm going to open this a bit to let some air in. Luckily we have screens in here." 

Finishing their nightly rituals, they both climbed under the blankets and turned the lights out. "I'm so glad I don't have to drive like that again for another four weeks," Chris mumbled, pulling the sheet up to his waist. "Remind me to never do anything like this again next summer." 

"Why are we talking about next summer?" Melanie mumbled. "Please. No complaining right now, Chris. I'm exhausted and I want to sleep." 

He huffed, "Then I'll complain tomorrow," he said, rolling onto his stomach. "Good night." 

.....................

Heading down the wooden steps and onto the back of the property, Chris followed Olivia and Sophia down to the water. Already situated on the lounge chairs, Gaila and Louisa waved at them, taking a quick pause in the sun screen duty. 

"Giggy!" Sophia squealed, rushing to her side. 

"MONTY!" Olivia screeched, rushing to the boy. "Monty!" 

He giggled, "O'Ivvie!" he cried out, as she tackled him into a hug. "My baybee!" 

Setting the tote bag down on the empty chair, Chris sat and pulled the bottle of sun screen out, shaking it up. "Let's get you two covered up," he said, as the girls giggled around Gaila and Monty. "Before Mommy comes down and starts yelling orders about." 

"Where is Miss Mellie?" Gaila asked, as she applied sun screen to herself. "I figured she would be the first down here, lugging her supply chest of beach junk and wielding that can of sun screen." 

"She is currently getting CJ ready for the lake," he sighed. "He was fussy this morning, so she's taking her time with him." 

Tugging her shirt off, Olivia chucked it onto the chair and held her arms out. "Cover me," she sighed, lifting her head up to face the sky. 

Spraying both her and Sophia down, he handed them their little buckets and shovels and sent them off to dig in the sandy shoreline of the lake. "Don't go in!" he warned, as they ran off with Monty. "You wait until Mommy comes down!" 

"My god," Louisa giggled, as Julie went off to join them. "At least they're happy. Unlike some people that is." 

"Who's grumpy?" Chris asked, as he folded up the girls' clothes. "Why would anyone be grumpy? We're on vacation." 

Louisa sighed, "Hikaru," she shook her head. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and gave a little tude about every single thing. He's lucky I left him with a full pot of coffee and his life." 

"DADDY!" 

Looking up, Chris spotted Charlotte rushing down to the lake, while Melanie followed with CJ in her arms. Behind her, Leonard and Jim carried both Leah and Noah, while Joanna lagged behind with a bag in hand. 

"Let's get you covered in sun block," Chris said, as she reached the lounge chairs. "Then you can play with Julie, Monty and your sisters." 

"Where's Uncle Pavel?" Charlotte asked, as she tugged off her t-shirt. "And Uncle Karu and Uncle Scotty?" 

Gaila laid out along her chair, "Uncle Scotty is getting Viv ready with Uncle Pavel," she said. "Uncle Hikaru is drinking his adult drink, so that he can wake up and have fun today." 

She nodded, pleased with her answer. "Can I go swimming?" she asked, as Chris sprayed her down. 

"How about we wait a little bit?" Melanie said, as she shifted CJ from one arm to the other. "At least until everyone else comes down, okay?" 

"Charlie! Come play!" Julie shouted, waving at her. "We're making sand castles!" 

Setting the can down, Chris sent her off to play, before turning to his wife. "Everything okay?" he asked, as she sat down with CJ on her lap. "Are you going to be a cranky boy today?" 

"Dada!" 

Handing him over, Melanie took the can and started spraying herself down. "I covered him up when we were in the house," she said, as he tickled the boy. "He should be fine for a little while, before lunch time." 

Chris nodded, "Do you want to go see the water?" he asked, jiggling the boy gently. "Hm? We'll put her toes in and see about finding some fish?" 

"Dada!!!!!" CJ squealed, grabbing his face. "Dada!!!" 

"I'll take him down by the water,' he said, as Melanie pulled out the towels from the bag. "Then we'll see about playing some games, before everyone gets hungry again." 

Nodding, Melanie pulled off her cover up and set it down with the rest of the clothes. "I'll go see what they're doing over there,' she said, nodding to the kids. "Be good, CJ!"

Heading off into different directions along the shore line, it was the start of a promising good day. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Why we no go outside?" Sophia asked, as Chris set a tray down on the coffee table. "I go outside!" 

"It's raining out," he said, helping Olivia onto the sofa. "So, we're going to watch some television and relax for the afternoon. Hopefully by dinnertime, the rain will stop and we can go outside." 

She pouted, watching as Leonard and Jim came out with the twins, while Joanna followed behind with Charlotte and two bowels of chips. 

"What are we going to watch?" Charlotte asked, as Joanna set the bowls onto the table. "Can we watch cartoons?" 

"I don't know," Joanna said, sitting down on the recliner. "I guess we'll see what's playing right now and then decide." 

Day four of their vacation brought torrential rain and gusty winds, making it impossible to go outside and head over to see the others. The skies were dark and heavy with clouds, making it hard to believe that it was even a quarter after twelve in the afternoon. The youngest of the children were fussy, as the wind rattled the windows and the fussy cries of Sophia and Olivia. 

"Mommy's upstairs with your brother," Chris said, as Sophia stood by the windows. "So you can't go up there to bother her, okay?"

"But I want to!" Sophia whined, as the others settled in for an afternoon of watching television. 

He sighed, "Either you sit and watch something with us or you go down for a nap," he warned, as he scowled. "Either way, Mommy's taking her nap with CJ." 

"Pia! Come eats with me!" Olivia called out, sticking her hand into a bowl of chips. 

Stomping her way over to the sofa, with Chris right behind her, she was given a small bowl of chips and pretzels, along with a juice box. "Here we go," Chris said, helping her up next to Olivia. "We've got princess blankets and snacks." 

They settled on a heavily edited Harry Potter film, which kept the girls hooked, until they all fell asleep halfway through. Moving the bowls and empty juice boxes back onto the table, Chris tucked Sophia and Olivia in with their blankets, while Joanna kept Charlotte on her. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to move her?" Chris asked, as Leonard shook a blanket out over them. 

"She's fine," Joanna said, shifting on the recliner. "I'll probably fall asleep in a little bit anyways." 

Jim stood up from the sofa, shifting Noah in his arms. "I'm gonna go lay down with this one," he whispered, as the toddler slept in his arms. "When it stops raining, come wake me." 

Leonard nodded, "Do you want Leah and I to join you?" he asked, despite the fact that Leah showed no sign of taking a nap anytime soon. 

"No, you two stay here," Jim yawned. "She needs a proper lunch anyways, so you might as well feed her something." 

As Jim and Noah disappeared down the hall to the bedroom, Leonard shifted Leah on his lap and sighed. "Sucks that we couldn't go fishing today," he said. 

"We have plenty of time to do that," Chris yawned, as Olivia shifted against him. "We still have to go down the road and get directions to the fishing store is. I know the guy said we have fishing poles in the little shed on the side of the house. But if the girls want to fish, they're going to need mini fishing rods." 

"I go fish," Olivia mumbled, opening her eyes. "I fish." 

"You can fish," Chris nodded, as she crawled onto his lap. "We'll go out on the little dock and see if we can catch some." 

She yawned, "I fish big fish," she nodded. "Big fish." 

Leonard chuckled, "What are you gonna do with a big fish?" he asked, as Leah babbled. 

"I play with big fish," Olivia stated. "Bring home big fish." 

"Well, I guess she'll be the only one doing it," Leonard sighed. "Charlotte and Julie plan on laying out with Gaila in the morning, if the sun is out. Then Jo's going to help them making brownies, since they've been begging her to help out since day two." 

Chris shook his head, "Thank god we got a couple boxes of those things," he said. "Otherwise, we would be having severe meltdowns by the end of the week."

.................

"So we need to get bait," Hikaru stated, as they stepped into the little shop. "And what else did we need?" 

"Hooks," Leonard reminded him, as Chris followed with Sophia. "The fishing rods already have the lines on them and there's extra in the shed, if we need to replace anything." 

Olivia looked around at the various items in the shop, while Chris held her hand. "Daddy, I want one," she said, pointing to the fishing poles on the wall. 

He shook his head, "There's a fishing pole at the house for you to use," he reminded her, as they followed Leonard, Hikaru and Scotty. "We're here to get stuff to catch the fish." 

"Are yeh sure we can even eat the fish in the lake?" Scotty asked, looking unsure. "Ah mean... this is wild fish we're talking about. Not the ones yeh get with all the...treatments." 

"Let's ask the dude at the counter," Hikaru shrugged. "I don't see why we can't eat the fish. And if anything should happen, I'm a doctor." 

Leonard snorted, "Until you get the shits," he shook his head. "Let's go see what the professionals say and go from there." 

While Leonard and Hikaru went to ask about the fish in the lake and what they would need, Chris and Olivia looked at the display of funny looking fishing lures. "These are to capture the fish's attention," he said, as they looked into the cases. "You attach that to the line and then, when the fish swims up close, it gets caught on the little hooks."

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the next case, which housed the live bait. 

"That's live bait," he said, spotting the tray of live earthworms. "Which is very, very, icky." 

Olivia squealed as the worms wiggled, "Ew! Daddy, ewwww!" she cried, tucking her face into his shoulder. "No want!" 

He chuckled, moving away from the counter. "We're not getting any live bait," he promised. "All plastic bait in different colors." 

Once they figured out what they would exactly need, they picked out various styles of bait, before splitting the total between the four of them. Olivia held her little bag of hot pink plastic bait fish, giggling she shook the bag. 

"Mommy go fish?" she asked, as they headed back to the car. 

"I don't know if Mommy knows how to fish," Chris said, unlocking the door. "Uncle Bones, does Mommy know how to fish?" 

Leonard snorted, "Mellie doesn't even know anything about aquatic life," he said. "You're very lucky she can take care of cats, Chris. You should've seen her with the farm animals we had growing up. Or the Koy pond our Mama just had to have. Poor girl almost lost her head to a horse and fell into the goddamn Koy pond, while feeding the damn things." 

Scotty snorted, "Yer lucky she's good with kids, Lad," he shook his head. "Alrighty! Ah say we get on back and see what the others are up to! God only knows that Gaila's cursing my soul for leaving her with two kids!" 

.................

Melanie folded up the blanket, before setting it back on the couch, glancing out the window towards the dock. After a quick lunch, nearly force-feeding Chris and Olivia, she watched as they ran off outside with the others to spend the morning fishing. Sophia opted to stay in, while Charlotte went over to play with Julie and Kili. 

"Mommy, I want cookies," Sophia whined, she stood by the cabinet door. "Cookies." 

"You just had lunch," Melanie shook her head, making her way into the kitchen. "How about you wait a little while?" 

Sophia pouted, "No cookies," Melanie shook her head. "How about we sit outside on the patio? Uncle Jim took your cousins over to Aunt Giggy's for the afternoon, so it's just you, me and CJ."   
  
"We's get rocks!" Sophia gasped, nodding furiously. "Get rocks!" 

"Why do you want rocks?" she frowned, as Sophia rushed get her sandals by the back door. "What are you going to do with them?" 

Sitting down on the floor, Sophia pulled her shoe on her foot. "I color on them," she stated, pulling the velcro straps to close. "Get CJ, Mommy. We get rocks now!" 

Getting dressed quickly and grabbing CJ out of the travel play pen, Melanie handed Sophia a bucket and led her outside. "Stay close to me, okay?" she asked, as they started down the steps. "Hopefully by the time we're done, Daddy will have some fish for us to cook." 

"I no like fish," Sophia sighed, as they walked down to the water. "Why you make Pia eat it?" 

"You might like it," Melanie reasoned, as the girl bent down to pick up a rock. "Especially if Daddy and Uncle Bones make it? When has Daddy ever made something that wasn't good?"   
  
She shrugged, "See?" Melanie giggled, shifting CJ in her arms. "I'll even make french fries with the fish, that way you'll have something you like on that plate." 

Taking the walk along the shore line, Sophia collected as many rocks as she could find, tossing them into her bucket. By the time they turned around and headed back towards the house, they could see Chris, Olivia and the boys on the dock with their fishing poles. 

"Wanna go say hi?" she asked Sophia, who dragged her bucket in the dirt. "Then we can go inside and wash all your rocks in the sink." 

"I go say hi to my Daddy," Sophia nodded, taking her hand. "Go say hi!" 

As they made their way onto the dock, Olivia squealed and waved from her little chair. "Mommy!" she cried out, as Chris stood up to greet them. 

She smiled, "I see we're having fun," she noted, as Olivia held onto her fishing pole. "Did we catch anything?" 

"One fish," Chris said, nodding to the bucket. "Len caught that one and now Olivia's determined to catch two of her own." 

"Daddy! Look!" Sophia giggled, shaking her bucket up and down. "I gots rocks!" 

Chris knelt down in front of her, peering into the bucket. "Wow!" he gasped, as she giggled some more. "What are you going to do with all of them, Soph?" 

She beamed, "I color them!" she exclaimed, setting the bucket down. "Color all for my peoples." 

"I think I got one!" Hikaru called out, as he started reeling in the line. "Damn, this thing is strong!" 

"Reel faster!" Leonard shouted, as Hikaru tugged. "You have to reel faster, before it gets loose and swims away!" 

Melanie shook her head, "I'm glad I opted to stay away from this today," she sighed, as a large fish came out of the water, wiggling on the line it was attached to. 

Sophia screeched, moving to hide behind Melanie, while Olivia scowled. "I want my fish!" she pouted, looking at the limp line attached to her fishing pole. "Fish, you come out now!" 

"Man, this thing is huge!" Hikaru laughed, as they released the fish into the bucket. "That should be enough to feed like... four people!" 

"I go home now," Sophia begged, tugging at Melanie's shorts. "I go home!" 

Nodding, Melanie told her to grab her bucket. "I'm going inside with these two," she said. "Please be careful and make sure you put more sun screen on Olivia and yourselves. I don't want to hear any crying later." 

Chris nodded, "We'll probably take a break soon," he said, as Olivia continued to yell at the water. "Liv, if you keep yelling, you'll scare all the fish away. " 

"I want my fish!" she cried. "Make fish come to O'Ivvie." 

"Be good," Melanie warned, as Sophia ran back towards the house with her bucket. "Sophia Grace! Do not run!" 

Heading back over to Olivia, Chris took the fishing pole of her hand. "Let's throw the line back in again," he said, as she started to protest. "Maybe the hook is caught on something and that's why the fish aren't coming to you." 

Tossing the line back out again, Chris handed her the fishing pole and stood close by, watching as she sat with a look of determination on her face ."You'll get it soon," he promised, ruffling her hair. "Just give the fish some time to come out." 

......................

Three and a half hours later, Olivia came running into the house, shrieking at the top of her lungs. In the play pen, Noah began to cry, while CJ and Leah babbled back and forth between one another. 

"What's with the noise!" Melanie exclaimed, as Chris and Leonard came into the house. "Did someone get hurt?" 

"Go outside and look in the bucket," Chris said, as Leonard went to the sink. "Liv, come show Mommy." 

Olivia grabbed onto Melanie's hand and tugged her towards the door, "Mommy, look!" she cried, pulling her outside and over to the bucket. 

Peering down into the water, Melanie was greeted with the sight of seven fish, squirming around one another. "Oh my god," she gasped, crouching down to get a better look. "Who.. who caught all of these?" 

"She did," Chris chuckled, moving the fishing poles to rest against the side of the patio. "Not even ten minutes after you guys went into the house, her line started bobbing like crazy." 

"I still don't understand how a five year old caught seven, goddamn fish," LEonard grumbled, stepping outside. "I ain't never heard such a thing before." 

Giggling, Olivia reached into the bucket and picked up one of the smaller fish, earning a cry from Melanie. "My fishy!" she giggled, cuddling with the wiggling aquatic animal. "My fishy, Mommy." 

Moving her hand back into the bucket, Melanie tried not to gag at the smell. "How about we let the fishy stay in the water?" she asked. "That way he can drink and stay cool?" 

"Fishy needs to swim," Olivia nodded, releasing it. "You swim, fishy!" 

"Go inside and wash your hands with soap," Chris said, as Melanie led her back into the house. "Go on." 

While Melanie and Olivia stood at the sink, scrubbing her hands under lukewarm water, Chris and Leonard checked the shed for the grilling supplies. "I think we should prepare the fish out here," Leonard shrugged. "That way the kids won't come into the kitchen and see everything." 

"Try telling Liv that she can't stay with her fish," Chris dared, as they came back outside. "She will throw a massive tantrum." 

"Unca' Bones catch no fish," Olivia shook her head, as she stood over the bucket. "I catch all the fish!" 

Melanie shook her head, "And how many did Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Scotty catch?" she asked, as Leonard went inside to check on the kids and Jim. 

Olivia frowned, "Unca' Karu catch... four fish," she nodded, holding up four fingers. "Unca' 'Otty catch three!" 

"Poor Lenny," Melanie snickered, as Chris moved the bucket away from the steps. "I guess we should let Daddy and Uncle Bones clean the fish up, yeah?" 

"We give fishy bath?" Olivia asked, as she watched them swim. 

Glancing at one another, the couple hesitated on how to break the news that the fish were going to be cut up and cooked on the grill. Squatting down next to her, Chris peered into the bucket before looking at Olivia.

"Uncle Bones and I are going to see if the fish are okay," he nodded. "And if they're not, we'll have to send them back home to get better." 

The five year old pouted, "But.. they my fish," she said. 

Chris nodded, "I know they are, sweetheart. But if they're sick, the fish doctor in the water has to take care of them, before they can stay here with us." 

"How about we go upstairs and take a bubble bath?" Melanie asked. "A nice, warm bubble bath and then we can start making dinner." 

"Bubble?" Olivia asked, looking up at her. 

She nodded, "Bubbles," she promised. "You're kinda stinky right now, hanging around with all those fish." 

Olivia gasped, much to Chris's amusement. "I not stinky!" she cried, stomping over to her. "You stinky, Mommy!" 

"Go take your bath," Chris said, ruffling her hair. "When you're done and dressed, you can come down to find the prognosis of your fish." 

Rushing into the house, Chris stood up and sighed. "I feel bad," he admitted, as Olivia informed Leonard that she was taking a bath. "But she's too young to understand that the fish have to be cooked." 

Melanie nodded, "I know," she sighed. "And I feel bad that we're going to be feeding her the things she caught. I feel like a horrible mother right now." 

"Hey," Chris wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're not a horrible mother, Mel. Sometimes.. we just have to tell little white lies to our children. I will make sure that your brother doesn't say anything about the fish and that they were cooked. And we'll keep her inside the house, while we prepare them out here." 

"MOMMMYYY!" Olivia shouted from inside. 

Sighing, Melanie gave Chris a quick kiss and stepped inside, scolding Olivia for shouting. "Noah's fussy as it is!" she said, taking her upstairs. "No shouting in the house, understand?" 

Glancing down at the bucket, the fish wiggling and bumping into each other, Chris sighed and went inside as well. It was going to be a difficult road to cross, explaining such things to a five year old. Especially one who grew attached to any living thing, like Olivia did. 


	7. Chapter 7

After cooking and preparing dinner, Chris called the girls out of the living room and ordered them to clean up in the bathroom. 

  
"I want those hands sparkling!" he called out, as they rushed into the downstairs bathroom. "And don't make a mess!" 

While Olivia took her bath upstairs, Chris and Leonard went to work, cleaning and preparing the fish for dinner. It was Leonard who cut the fish, while Chris kept one in the bucket. "It's too small," he shook his head, when Leonard went to take it. "Let Liv do the right thing and set him back to his freedom." 

So, after dressing in clean clothes, Olivia rushed outside and over to her bucket. "All my fishy!" she cried, as the lone fish swam in the bucket. "What you do with my fish!" 

"This little fish has to go to the fish doctor in the lake," Chris said, as she watched it swim. "And the other ones are on their way to fish world. They wanted to wait to say goodbye to you, but their fish plane was going to leave without them." 

Melanie watched from the door, as Chris tried to explain the disappearance of six fish. "How about we go down to the lake and you can put the fish back into the water?" she suggested. 

"Okay," Olivia pouted, as Chris picked up the bucket. "I go say bye to my fish." 

Together, the trio headed down to the dock and set the bucket down, giving Olivia the chance to kneel next to it. Reaching into the bucket, she grabbed the fish gently and pulled it out to hold. 

"Oh god," Melanie muttered, as she took a picture of her with the phone. "I'm going to sanitize this girl for the next week!" 

"Bye, bye fishy," Olivia said, as the fish wiggled in her hands. "I wuv you very much, fishy. You be good fishy!" 

Chris sat down next to her, "What are you going to name the fish?" he asked, as she looked at it. 

She thought for a moment, "Fwrodo," she nodded. "I name my fishy, Fwrodo." 

By that point, Melanie was recording the entire thing, just to have solid evidence that this moment actually happened; and to blackmail Olivia in later years, for her sweet sixteen or on her wedding day.

"Let's say bye bye to Frodo," Chris said, wanting to get the poor thing back into the water before it died. "He needs to get to the doctor quickly." 

"Bye bye, Fwrodo," Olivia sighed, petting the wiggly fish on the head. 

Gently, Chris helped her to the edge of the dock and together they let the fish go, watching as it swam deep into the darkness of the lake. Sniffling, Olivia quickly began to cry, which broke her parent's hearts.

"You did a good thing," Chris said, hugging her. "The fish will be so happy that you let him go back to get better, Liv." 

"I miss my fishy!" she hiccuped. "All my fishy leave O'Ivvie!" 

Melanie picked up the bucket and dumped the water into the lake, "When we go home, maybe we'll get some fishies for your room," she said, as Chris stood with her his arms. "We still have the little fish tank that held the frogs in. Maybe we can get you three fish, that way you can feed and watch them swim around." 

Taking her back into the house, Chris brought Olivia to the sink to wash their hands, while Melanie went to check on the kids. By that point, it was a quarter to six and dinner was cooking on the stove. Sending Olivia off to watch television, Chris and Leonard went to work on dinner. 

"Can you check on Jim?" Leonard asked, as he grabbed a lemon out of the refrigerator. "He's been in that room all day with the kids."

"Probably because he can smell that stinky fish smell," Melanie said, scrunching up her nose in disgust. "You better take the trash out tonight, Chris." 

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear,' he nodded, moving to help out. "Go before I banish you from this kitchen until I deem you ready to return." 

..................

"Good?" Chris asked, as the girls ate their dinner. 

"Taste icky," Sophia shook her head, as she ate her french fries. "No like it, Daddy. Sorry." 

He sighed, "At least you've got your fries," he said. "Make sure you eat that salad too, Soph. Mommy worked really hard on it." 

Charlotte and Olivia ate their fish without any complaint, especially when it was renamed as a "French chicken," by Jim. "French chicken is soooo yummy," Charlotte sighed, as she licked her fork. "Can you make this again?" 

"Maybe," Chris nodded. "Are we still doing the campfire tonight?" 

"Hikaru and Pavel are going to set the thing up after dinner," Melanie said, as she fed CJ his own dinner. "Jo said she would take the girls down to roast marshmallows and what not." 

Across from her, JIm sat with Noah on his lap, spoon feeding him his entree of mac and cheese. "I might take Noah down for a little while," he said. "Maybe the fresh air will do him some good. Right buddy?" 

"Are you going?" Chris asked, as he watched Melanie. 

She shrugged, "Maybe," she said, as CJ squealed. "Or I might stay in tonight and relax on the couch with this one here. "I think that little walk I did with Sophie earlier, did me in." 

"But Moooooooommmmmmmmy," Charlotte pouted. "You has to come! We're making S'mores!" 

Leonard snickered, "If Mommy's not up to going outside tonight, we can still bring her a s'more or two," Chris said, as Charlotte knelt on the chair. "We have plenty of other nights where Mommy can come outside to sit by the campfire." 

Standing up, Leonard picked up his plate and looked at the kids. "If ya'll are done, bring your plates to the sink," he said. "Come on, little ducks." 

"Quack! Quack!" Sophia squealed, as she climbed down from her chair, bringing her plate to the sink. "Ducky! Ducky! Ducky! Quack!" 

"ACK!" CJ shrieked, clapping his hands. "ACK!" 

Olivia joined in, skipping over to Leonard, as he rinsed the plates off into the sink. "Pia! We go pway with dollies now!" she ordered, as she rushed to the stairs. "Get dollies!" 

As the girls went upstairs, quacking along the way, Chris and Joanna got up to clean the table off. "Jo, can you braid my hairs?" Charlotte asked, as she carried the bottles of dressing and ketchup to the refrigerator. "I want braids in my hairs." 

"I will braid you hair," Joanna nodded, setting the bottles onto the shelves. "Let's wipe the table down first, okay? That way Mommy and Uncle Jim can sit with your brother and Noah." 

"Kay!" Charlotte nodded, rushing to the sink. "Can I has the cleaning stuff, Daddy? I'm going to clean the table with Jo!" 

Handing over the bottle of spray and the roll of paper towels, Chris watched as Charlotte rush back to the table. "Not too much," he warned, as she stood on the chair. "Jo, make sure she doesn't fall off the chair please." 

"Okay, okay," Jim sighed as Noah began to fuss. "Let's go put some pajamas on and we'll play with your toys. Bones, I'm gonna leave Leah in her chair." 

"We'll join you in a little bit," Leonard said, as Jim shifted Noah in his arms. "Daddy and Leah will come play in a little bit, No'." 

As Jim and the fussy toddler left the kitchen, Leonard shook his head and sighed. "Poor kid," he mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong with him." 

Melanie gave him a sympathetic look, "Maybe it's the air?" she shrugged. "Or all the bugs and stuff? Maybe he's got allergies like Jim."

"If you bring him outside, just swaddle him in a blanket," Chris shrugged. "Or dress him in one of his little sweatshirts, and have the hood up." 

"I guess," Leonard shrugged, drying his hands on a dish towel. "I'm gonna take Lee in and see if we can calm him down a bit. Just let me know when you guys are ready to head outside. Or when those knuckleheads come over to cause trouble." 

As he and Leah stepped out, Olivia and Sophia ran by with their dolls. "Dollies!" Sophia shrieked. "Dollies!!!!!!" 

Sighing, Melanie stood up with CJ. "I'm going to pee," she said, moving over to Chris. "Can you two go and supervise?" 

"Of course," Chris nodded, as CJ squealed. "Right, big guy? We get to watch your sisters play with their dolls?" 

"Dada!" 

With Jo and Charlotte already in the living room, wielding brushes and hair ties, Chris sat on the other sofa with CJ. On the floor, Olivia and Sophia laid out their collection of dolls, giggling as they made them walk, talk and dance around. 

"What are they doing?" Chris asked, as CJ pointed to Sophia. "Are they playing with their dolls?" 

"Dada!" he cried, pouting. 

He chuckled, "Soph? Can I have one of your dolls for a little bit?" he asked. "CJ wants to say hi." 

She nodded, picking up a barbie from her pile, walking over to give it to him. "Pway wif Ibby," she nodded, before turning back to her collection. 

"Play with Ibby," Chris nodded, as CJ grabbed the doll from him, looking at her with wide eyes that were full of wonder. "Oh boy. In love already?" 

....................

While the girls, Leonard and Jim went out to sit by the campfire, Chris quickly joined them to get a plate of s'mores. With Melanie and CJ opting to stay behind, Chris decided that he too would stay with them. Carrying the plate of s'mores to the sofa, Chris went back into the kitchen to get the mugs of tea. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go out there?" Melanie asked, as she shifted CJ on her lap. "We won't be mad." 

"The girls will be fine," he insisted, handing her a mug. "Besides, I got too much sun today and it's kicking my butt right now." 

She snorted, "I guess we'll be going to bed soon," she nodded. "Maybe tomorrow we can spend some time inside to relax. I know we're at the lake, but the sun is just too much for the kids. And for us." 

He nodded, "It's supposed to rain the next two days," he said, turning the television on. "At least, that's what it said this morning on the news." 

"Well, then we'll stay in tomorrow if it does," Melanie sighed, as CJ babbled. "Maybe have the others come over to watch movies if they want." 

Eating their s'mores and drinking their tea, Chris set the empty cups and plate onto the coffee table, before taking CJ into his arms. "Are you happy with your cookies?" he asked, as CJ gnawed on a banana cookie. "You gonna watch some tv with us?" 

Melanie laid out on the couch, resting her head against his thigh. "Hopefully he'll go to sleep soon," she yawned. "I hope they all go to sleep as soon as they get into bed, Chris. I'm exhausted and I only left the house once today!" 

"We have hyperactive children," he said, as CJ pointed at her. "You wanna cuddle with Mommy?" he asked, as CJ babbled. "Mommy, do you want to cuddle?" 

"Give him here," Melanie sighed, holding her arms up. "Come on, CJ." 

Laying him down on her chest, Melanie wrapped her arm around him and held him against her. "Watch the news with Daddy," she said, closing her eyes. "Mommy's going to rest here for a little bit." 

Pulling the blanket up to cover him, Chris turned his attention back to the news, while CJ cooed and babbled to himself. By the time the news anchor started up her rundown of the news in sports, all three were asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, as the rain fell in a torrential downpour, Olivia and Sophia quickly found a way to keep themselves entertained. As breakfast was cooking, they sat on the coffee table in front of the television, zoned out to the world around them, as  _Gone With the Wind_ played on one of the movie channels. In the kitchen, there was plenty of noise, as pots and pans banged on the counter and the babies babbled and cried for attention. 

Huffing, Sophia stood up and marched into the kitchen to give them a piece of her mind. "NO TALKING!" she shouted, as Leonard dropped a pan into the sink. "NO MAKE NOISE!" 

"Hey!" Chris shouted, as Sophia scowled at him. "Watch your mouth, Sophia!" 

"No talking!" she repeated. "O'Ivvie and Pia watch story on the teebee!" 

She then turned and rushed back out into the living room to join her sister, while Melanie set the table with plates. "You heard the girl," she said, as the boys looked at each other. "And keep it down please. I have a headache and it's bad enough that I we have three screaming toddlers in the house." 

By the time breakfast was ready, the girls didn't want to sit at the table, which put the beginnings of Chris's minor temper tantrum. "You can't eat cereal and eggs in here," he siad, as the movie went on a commercial break. "Come sit at the table." 

"Daddy, no!" Olivia shook her head. "Pwease!" 

"You two need to sit on the floor over here," Melanie said, pointing to the space between the couch and the table. "If I bring your food in here, you have to eat nicely." 

Chris was about to protest, when Melanie shot him a withering glare. "Sit on the floor and I'll be right back with your food." 

Heading into the kitchen, Melanie prepared a two bowls of cereal and two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. "You can't just let them get away with this," Chris said, as she grabbed two spoons and two forks out of the drawer. 

"Christopher, I'm not going to get into a fight right now," she warned, picking up the bowls first. "I have a searing headache and a group of moody kids in the house. Do not willingly add yourself to the list, because if I have to kill anyone today.. it will be you." 

Jim winced as he picked up the plates, "Dude, just.. don't, "he nearly begged, the exhaustion of a full week of sleepless nights, apparent on his face.

"Thank you, Mommy!" the girls chimed, as they were set with their food and juice. "Thank you, Unca' 'Im!" 

"When we're done in the kitchen, I'll send Charlie and Jo in," Jim said, as Melanie came back to sit at the table. "Be good." 

As the others ate, there was a stony silence between Melanie and Chris, while Joanna and Charlotte ate and whispered to each other. In their high chairs, Leah, Noah and CJ smeared their yogurt on their faces and managed to spill their cheerio's onto the tray. 

"Eat like a proper lil' lady," Leonard shook his head, as Leah squealed. "I've got a boat load of laundry to clean because you like to wear your food, Lee." 

Afterwards, Jim went to collect Sophia and Olivia's plates, while Melanie and Leonard took the babies to clean up. "Can I watch the movie?" Charlotte asked, as she handed over her empty cup. 

"Go on," Jim ruffled her hair. "But keep the noise down, okay? No fighting over the remote or getting your sisters riled up. Your Mommy has a headache and Noah's grumpy." 

She giggled, "Come on, Jo!" she squealed, taking her hand. "Let's watch the movie about the wind being gone!" 

Loading up the dishwasher, Chris wiped his hands on a dish towel and tossed it to the counter. "I'm going upstairs," he said, as Jim grabbed the bottle of spray off the counter. 

"O-kay," Jim said slowly, as he stomped off. "I'll just.. clean the table then." 

Without a look back or another word, Chris disappeared upstairs to the bedroom, leaving Jim to clean off the table. In the living room, he could hear Scarlett O'Hara's high pitched voice and total silence from the girls. Down the hall in the laundry room, he could hear Bones's rumbling voice and the babbling from the younger children, as the dryer went on. Sighing, as he sprayed the table down with cleaner, Jim hoped and prayed that the rest of the day would brighten up. 

................

By a quarter to twelve, Chris made his way back downstairs. The total silence in the house began to worry him, when Melanie didn't come upstairs to tell him off for being a grumpy bastard. Making his way into the kitchen, he found the cabinet door open and the package of Capri-Sun pouches on the floor. Picking them up, he set the box on the table and shut the door, before making his way out to the living room. 

On one couch, Joanna and Charlotte were out cold, covered in a blanket. On the floor, between the couch and the coffee table, Olivia and Sophia were wide awake and silent, as they watched the last half of the movie. 

" _Tara. Home. I'll go home. And I'll think of some way to get him back. After all... tomorrow is another day!"_

"He weaves her," Sophia gasped, as the form of Scarlett stood, looking down at Tara in the distance.

"What a poopy head," Olivia shook her head. "Dee, dee, dee!"

Chris snorted, startling them both, as they turned to look at him. "Did you enjoy your movie?" he asked, as they nodded. "Where's Mommy?"

Sophia picked up her empty juice box, "Mommy and Ceejay go sweep," she said. "They go sweep in Jo's bed."

He nodded, "And what about Uncle Jim and Uncle Bones?" he asked, as the credits rolled. "Did they take a nap with Leah and Noah?"

"They alls sweeping," Olivia said, as they rushed to throw out their garbage. "Pia and O'Ivvie watch next movie now."

Sure enough, the next film was _Titanic,_ which Chris had seen hundreds of times in the last ten years than when it first came out. "Oh dear god," he shook his head, as the girls quickly came back with more juice boxes and snacks. "Do you want me to make lunch?" he asked, as they settled down. "How about hot dogs?" 

"Weenies," they nodded. "Tatoe fries."

Heading into the kitchen, Chris took the frying pan out of the dishwasher and set it on the stove top, before moving to get the hotdogs out of the fridge. As he turned the burner on, setting the meat into the pan, Jim came out to see what was going on.

"Hey," he yawned, stepping into the kitchen. "Where did everyone go?"

"Mel's upstairs with CJ," Chris said, as he grabbed the bag of fries out. "Jo and Charlie are sacked out on one sofa and the other two are watching Titanic now."

He nodded, "What was the consensus on Ms. O'Hara?" he asked, grabbing a cup out of the cabinet.

"I think they're shocked that Rhett left her," Chris shrugged. "Olivia called him a shit head."

 Jim snorted, "Hopefully they'll never come across the shitty sequel they made," he shook his head. "The characterization of Rhett becomes too...I don't even have a word for it." 

Chris laughed, "I don't know how they sat through that movie without falling asleep," he shook his head. "Usually we have to bribe them to watch an entire film that's NOT Disney related." 

"Maybe it was the dresses," Jim shrugged, opening the dishwasher. "And looking at Vivien Leigh isn't that bad, if you don't mind me saying."

"I guess," he sighed, as the hot dogs sizzled. "I have to check on Mel and CJ after I get their food ready." 

"I'll watch it," Jim offered. "Besides, you should probably go on up and beg for forgiveness while she's disoriented. Before she wakes up and remembers that you were being a bitchy little thing this morning." 

Lowering the heat on the burner, Chris went upstairs, leaving Jim to unload the dishes and man the food. Pushing the bedroom door open, Chris quietly stepped in and found Melanie laying on the bed with CJ on her chest. Tip-toeing over to them, he sat down next to her and gently shook her awake. 

"Hmmm?" she groaned, her grip tightening on CJ. "What?" 

"I just wanted to see if you wanted lunch," he whispered, as she opened her eyes. "Jim's downstairs watching the food. I've got hot dogs and french fries cooking for Olivia and Sophia." 

Melanie groaned, "Where's Charlie and Jo?" she asked, as CJ squirmed in her arms. "And Noah and Leah for that matter?" 

Reaching out, Chris placed his hand on CJ's back, rubbing it gently to calm him down. "The girls are sleeping in the living room and I'm guessing your Brother has the other two with him." 

"Kay," Melanie yawned, as she slowly sat up. "I have to change his diaper and feed him." 

"I'll take him," Chris said, holding his arms out. "You go on and freshen up. It's still raining outside and the girls are watching  _Titanic._ It just started." 

Taking CJ from her, Chris moved over so that she could climb off the bed. "Hey," he stopped her with a hand on the arm. "Are you okay?" 

She nodded, "Just tired," she mumbled, as he felt her forehead. "And the rain isn't helping either." 

"Maybe if you eat a little it'll help," Chris shrugged, as CJ shifted his head against his shoulder. "Hopefully it'll stop raining before dinner." 

"Hopefully," Melanie sighed, as she stood up. "I'll meet you downstairs." 

Watching as she stepped out into the hallway, Chris stood up with CJ, shifting him in arms. "I know, I know," he cooed, as the boy began to fuss. "Let's get you into a clean diaper and I'll make you some food to eat." 

...................

_"I'm flying!"_

"She's so  _pretty,"_ Charlotte sighed, as she leaned against Chris. 

He snorted, as the girls sat in a daze, as Jack and Rose took their famous "flight" on the bow of the ill-fated ship. Having seen the movie many times, the girls still acted as if it was the first time. On the floor, Sophia held her arms out and copied the couple on the screen, giggling while doing so. 

"Pia, no fly!" Olivia said, as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. "Stop, Pia!" 

"Girls, no fighting," Jim warned, as Melanie yawned again. "Watch the movie nicely." 

After lunch, Chris, Jim and Melanie joined the girls to watch the movie. By then, Joanna and Charlotte had been woken up for lunch, and were actively watching the film as Jack saved Rose from committing suicide. 

" _If she wanted to jump so bad, she should've taken her dress off,"_ Charlotte stated, shaking her head. " _Pretty dresses shouldn't be in the water!"_

 _"_ What are we watching?" 

Jim looked up to see Leonard standing in the entryway of the living room, "Hey!" he said quickly, standing up. "Are the kids up?" 

He nodded, "Noah's up, but Leah's asleep still," he said, as Jim made his way over to them. "I have to bring her upstairs." 

"I'll get Noah," he nodded, following him down the hall. "I'll get him a new diaper and some food. Maybe he'll want to watch the movie with us." 

"Hopefully," Leonard sighed, as they disappeared down the hall to their room. 

Melanie laid her head back against the sofa cushion and yawned again, while placing her cell phone onto the side table. "Gaila and Scotty took Viv and Monty into town," she said. "They went to get some stuff for the kids to do if it the weather continues to be like this. Craft things." 

Chris nodded, "Have you heard from Hikaru and Lou?" he asked. 

"Lou's currently watching her Netflix on her IPad, while Julie and Hikaru are holding the television hostage," Melanie yawned again. "They're watching  _The Lord of the Rings,_ and they don't plan on stopping until they've watched all three of  _The Hobbit_ movies. Even Kili's abandoned her." 

"If the rain lets up and you're feeling up to it, we could have everyone over for dinner tonight," he shrugged. 

Pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa, Melanie shook it out over her body. "Let's play it by ear," she said, curling up on the couch. "I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit." 

"Boobies!" Sophia squealed. "Daddy! Boobies!" 

Chris snorted, "I can see, Sophie," he nodded, before muttering to himself: "Just don't ask me where you get them." 

Charlotte look up at him, "Where  _do_ they come from?" she asked, smiling innocently at him. 

"Magic," he responded. "Watch the movie, Charlie. No more questions, okay?" 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't go too far out," Chris warned, as Sophia and Olivia splashed around him. "We're going to have lunch in a little bit." 

Sophia jumped, sending a the water flying onto Olivia, who shrieked at her. "BAD PIA!" she yelled, grabbing her. "BAD!" 

Bending down, Sophia scooped up handfuls of water, before tossing them over at Olivia. "Sophia Grace," Chris said sternly, as she continued to splash and shriek. 

Quickly jumping to separate them, Chris pulled Olivia up into his arms, while Sophia ran around in the shallow water, splashing about. "Daddy, I no like Pia today," Olivia huffed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can I pway wif you?" 

"After we eat, we can play with the bubbles Mommy brought," he nodded. "Then we'll see what everyone else is doing for the day and go from there." 

Week two and they were already running out of ideas for the kids, as the lake became an old thing for them. While looking at the map earlier, they discovered that they weren't too far from a small town, which was rumored to have enough things for them to do and see. And if they wanted to keep the children happy, it was the best solution to their problem. 

"Come on!" Melanie shouted, waving at them. "Time for lunch!" 

"Hear that?" Chris asked, as Sophia groaned. "It's time to go and eat! Come on, Sophie. We'll play in the water later, after the food settles in your belly there." 

She took his hand, "Unca' Pavel swim!" she nodded, as they started up to the house. "UNCA' PAVEL! YOU SWIM WIF PIA!" 

Pavel snorted from his spot on the patio next to the Pike and Kirk-McCoy house. "It's a date!" he nodded, as Hikaru and Louisa moved bowls and plates around the table. 

"Five years old and already dating," Chris shook his head, as he helped Sophia into a chair. "Wrap that towel around you, okay? You're going to get a chill now." 

Doing what she was told, Sophia took the wet-nap from Melanie and scrubbed her hands clean, before handing it back. "Eat, eat, eat," she chanted, as her parents and uncles moved in and out of the house with food. 

"Put these on," Melanie said, coming out with two shirts. "Don't start, Sophie. Just put the shirt on and do what you're told." 

Olivia giggled as she pulled her shirt over her head, "Mommy, you make weenies for O'Ivvie?" she asked, as Melanie helped Sophia into her clothes. 

"Uncle Bones made them," she nodded, as he came out with the plate. "It's not lunch if we don't have hot dogs for Miss Olivia!" 

Inside, Jim sat at the table with Leah and Noah in their highchairs, opting to feed them from inside. CJ, who sat happily in his own high chair on the patio, watched as a hot dog was cut up for him. "Dadaaaaa!!!!!" he shrieked, as Chris came out. 

"I'll feed ya in a minute, buddy," he promised, setting a bowl of potato salad onto the table. "Don't worry!" 

Once everything was brought out, the girls quickly dove into their plates, eating and babbling a mile a minute. Inside, Leonard had joined JIm in helping with the twins, while Melanie sat next to CJ, who shoved hot dog bits into his mouth. 

"Can I play with Julie after I eats?" Charlotte asked. "We're going to paint with water paints!" 

He shrugged, "If Uncle Hikaru and Aunt Louisa say it's okay, then you can go," he said. "But eat your food, okay? I don't want to hear you crying about being hungry between now and dinner." 

Once the girls were finished, they rushed inside to throw away the paper plates and to wash up, leaving Chris and Melanie at the table with CJ. "Do you want to go into town?" Chris asked, as they brought in the food. 

"I think I'm gonna lay down for a little while," Melanie said, setting the serving spoons and utensils into the sink. "Could you take Sophie and Charlotte next door? I rather they be seen to the patio, rather than running off on their own." 

"Okay," he nodded, as she washed her hands. "Are you feeling okay? You've been like this for the last three days and I'm starting to get worried." 

Drying her hands off with a paper towel, Melanie sighed. "Just bad PMS this month," she shrugged. "Nothing I can really do about it until the entire thing is over." 

Wrapping his arms around her, Chris rubbed her back. "Did you take anything?" he asked, as she shook her head. "Why don't you take something and relax upstairs?" 

"Doesn't work," she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "Taking all those pills is like eating candy, Chris. I've taken enough to know by now." 

"You've felt like this the last couple of months though," he shook his head. "That can't be good for you, Mel." 

Melanie nodded, "But my body has changed a lot since I had the kids, Chris," she reminded him. "Remember how bad it was after CJ was born? I guess it just... stayed in that condition since then." 

Chris sighed, "When we go home, I think we should see Doctor Lyndon," he said. "Just to make sure that it's nothing too serious that could be dangerous to your health. Or that it can turn into something awful later on." 

"I will call her," Melanie promised, as CJ whined. "Do you want me to take him up?" 

"I'll take him for a walk," he said. "You go upstairs and relax for a while. When I get back from dropping Sophie and Charlotte at Hikaru's, I'll put him down for a nap and clean up down here." 

Grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, Melanie quickly went upstairs, as the girls came barreling down them. "Be good!" she warned, as they raced into the kitchen. 

"Daddy! Can we go now?" Charlotte asked, hoping on her toes. "Please!" 

"Lets go," he sighed, taking CJ out of the highchair. "You two better be good for your Uncles, you hear me? Otherwise, you're going to be grounded for the rest of this week." 

...................

With CJ and the twins down for a nap, Chris, Leonard and Jim went to work, cleaning up the house. Olivia helped, carrying a garbage bag around to collect the trash in the kitchen and outside on the patio, before going with Jim to help fold laundry. 

"Where's Mellie?" Leonard asked, as he sprayed the table down with the hose. 

"She's upstairs," Chris said. "It's that time of the month and she's not feeling hot, so I had her go upstairs to relax for a while." 

He nodded, "Did she bring her... girly things?" he asked, waving his hand at him. 

Chris snorted, "I would hope so," he said. "Mel's usually on top of that stuff, Len. She knows exactly when she needs to buy the tampons and pads and all that other stuff. But she said that the over the counter shit doesn't work anymore for the cramping." 

"Give her a shot of something..." he shrugged. "Scotty and Pavel brought an entire liquor store between the two of them. Slip a little something in her tea and she'll feel happy as a pig in shit." 

"And I'll send her right to you when she wakes up tomorrow morning, feeling like total shit," he shook his head. "When we get back home, I'll take her to the doctor and see if there's something stronger she can take for the pain. But for now? Rest is what she needs." 

Leonard snorted, "That and you being her bitch for the next four to seven days," he shook his head. "Why don't you guys just have sex?" 

"Because we don't do that during her time," Chris shook his head, stacking the chairs up against the railing. "The first time I ever tried that with Mel, she wouldn't sleep with me until I was on my knees, begging for forgiveness on asking such a stupid question. I rather not go through that again." 

"Doesn't her doctor tell her anything?" Leonard shook his head. "I can't believe I'm even going to tell you this, since we're talking about my sister. If medication don't work, orgasms will." 

Chris blinked, "And you know this because...." 

"Jim told me." 

"Why would Jim know about this?" Chris frowned. "Unless.. there's something you two haven't told us yet." 

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Jim likes to read very strange things and likes to Google random questions throughout his daily life. Then, he likes to recite everything that he's learned for the day, as I'm trying to get some sleep.'

Laughing, Chris shook his head. "Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't see that happening anytime soon," he sighed. "And I won't risk releasing the she-devil for the next two and a half weeks that we're here." 

"Hey, maybe she'll change her mind," Leonard shrugged, as he turned the water off. "I mean, she's changed her mind about the other thing. Which you two have been doing a lot more lately, as Jim tells me." 

"Doesn't he have a hobby?" Chris asked, shaking his head. "It sounds like he just sits and talks about what Mel and I do." 

"I think he's having a mid-life crisis," he snorted. "Or he wants to be the housewife in our home." 

.......................

Later that night, after dinner and putting the kids down, Melanie got ready for her shower. It was then, as she dug through the dresser for clothes, that Chris brought up the idea that Leonard gave him earlier. 

"Chris..." she sighed, as he stood up from the bed. 

"I googled!" he quickly said, which was true. 

She looked at him, "You googled?" she repeated, watching as he nodded. "I just put new sheets down on the bed." 

He sighed, "I know that," he said. "I figured since you're going into the shower now, I'll take one with you and we could do it in there." 

"Honey..." Melanie groaned, as she held a pair of panties and a sleep shirt in her hands. 

"Mellie..." he imitated her. "Come on. Maybe it'll work and you'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight." 

Melanie sighed, "Fine," she shook her head. "But don't you dare make any comments about how "disgusting," it is or the "Oh god, I have blood on my dick!", comments. Because if you do, you will never put said dick in me EVER again." 

Chris blinked, "O..kay,' he nodded slowly, as she moved around him. "I'll just lock the door..." 

Later, as he did a quick check on the locks and the kids, Chris came back to find Melanie dozing off in bed. He chuckled as she jolted awake, trying to keep her eyes open. 

"How do you feel now?" he asked, crawling into bed next to her. "You look so sleepy, Mellie." 

"Being a know-it-all snob is very una-una-trracive," she yawned widely, as he pulled the blanket up higher. "You're a jerk," she muttered, as he chuckled. "A jerk with a magical, healing-power enhanced dick." 

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Melanie scooted closer to Chris, resting her head against his chest. "Do you feel any better at least?" he asked, as she draped her arm over his torso. 

She nodded, "I feel like I'm high as a kite," she mumbled. 

"Oh dear," he laughed, as she yawned again. "Well, I'm glad it helped." 

"Thank you," she mumbled. "And thank you too, magical dick that's all mine." 

Kissing the top of her head, Chris laughed silently as she babbled a while longer, before falling into a deep slumber. He made a mental note to thank Leonard for the advice tomorrow morning, before he too fell into a deep slumber. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chris pulled the car into the parking space, before cutting the engine, unlocking the doors. Looking up in the rear view mirror, Olivia smiled at him, as she sat in her booster seat. 

"Ready to go?" he asked, opening the door. 

"Yes!" she squealed, wiggling in her seat. 

Making his way to the back, Chris got Olivia out of her seat and set her down on the pavement. "Do you want to walk?" he asked, as he locked up. 

She shook her head, "Carry O'Ivvie," she pouted, as he picked her up. "Carry!" 

"Let's get Mommy her lady things and then we'll go back to the house," he said, crossing the street. "Before she calls and yells." 

After their experimental escapade in the shower, Melanie woke up to a ruined pair of underpants and stained sheets. To make matters worse, none of the tampons she had packed were enough to battle the "curse," that fell upon her. After showering and changing into clean clothes, wearing two pads AND a tampon, Melanie watched as Chris remade the bed. Putting the stained sheets into the wash with extra bleach, he came back up with a dark colored towel and ordered Melanie to stay in bed. 

" _I will go into town and get you the right ones,"_ he promised, as Olivia came rushing in. 

Now, twenty minutes later, they were currently searching for the drug store that would hold the key to Melanie's relief. Stepping inside the shop, Chris asked the girl behind the counter where they held the feminine hygiene products. 

"We'll get Mommy her things," Chris said, walking towards the back corner of the store. "What else should we get her?" 

"Candy!" Olivia squeaked. "Mommy eats candy!" 

He chuckled, "Chocolate for Mommy then," he nodded, searching the shelves for what Melanie had requested. "God, I am not looking forward to the day when you and your sisters will need this stuff." 

Grabbing a box of tampons and a package of pads, Chris carried Olivia around the store to browse. By the time they reached the register, it was quite obvious to the clerk that Chris had one moody and unhappy lady at home. 

"What now?" he asked, after paying. 

"We look!" Olivia nodded. "Pwease? Only for secondses." 

Chris snorted, as he carried her down the sidewalk, while Olivia looked at all the store fronts. "STOP!" she shrieked suddenly, pointing to a window. "Go there!" 

"A natural remedy shop?" he asked, pulling the door open. "Uncle Spock likes places like this." 

Olivia looked at her surroundings, pointing to various objects on the shelves. "What's dat?" she asked, pointing to the wall of dreamcatchers. 

Trying to explain, as best as he could, about the cultural origin of dreamcatchers, Chris realized that none of it was making any sense to Olivia. "You put it over your bed and it helps you have good dreams," he finally said. 

"Can O'Ivvie get one?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "Pwease?" 

"I guess you can get one," Chris sighed, as they moved closer to the display of dreamcatchers. "What color do you want?" 

Olivia stared at them before pointing to a green and blue one, heavily decorated with feathers and beads. "This one!" she nodded, as Chris took it off the rack. 

He nodded, carrying it up to the register. "Just don't tell your sisters, okay?" he asked, setting it down for the woman to ring up. "Otherwise, I'll never hear the end of it." 

.................

The entire car ride home, Olivia sat with the bag in her hands, holding it against her chest. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!" she repeated over and over again, as he drove back to the house. 

"I heard you the first thirty times, Liv," he laughed, glancing up at her. "Where are you going to put it when we go back to our house?" 

"Next to 'Iggies!" she squealed, kicking her feet up and down. "Iggies and O'Ivvie like it!" 

Turning down the long dirt road that led to the lake houses, Chris slowed as he turned into the driveway. "When we get inside, I want you to put that in your back pack, okay?" he asked, unbuckling. "That way it doesn't get destroyed." 

Helping her out of the car, Chris followed her up the path and steps to the door. Once inside, Olivia took off running for the stairs, while Chris took his time, closing and locking the door behind him. When he finally made it upstairs and down the hall to the bedroom, Olivia was showing Melanie her dreamcatcher. 

"Oh that's so pretty!" Melanie gasped, touching the feathers lightly. "We'll have to make sure that gets put away, okay? Do you want to leave it in here and Mommy will put it where your sisters can't find it?"

  
"Hide from Pia and 'Arlee!" Olivia nodded, as Melanie put it back into the bag. "Daddy and O'Ivvie get stuffs for you!" 

Setting the bag down on the bed, Chris sat down and kicked off his shoes. "We got enough lady things and chocolate to get you through this difficult time," he said, making her snort. 

"Thank god," she shook her head, pushing the blanket off her lap. "I have to pee and I know it'll be a mess!" 

Grabbing the box of tampons and pads, Melanie quickly dashed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Olivia and Chris on the bed. Crawling over to where Chris slept, Olivia laid against the pillows; arms behind her head and her ankles crossed. 

"What do you think Sophie and Charlie are up to?"he asked, tickling her feet. 

"Pia being bad!" she squealed, wiggling away from his hands. "Daddy! Stop!" 

They heard the toilet flush, followed by the faucet running in the sink. "Uh oh," Chris whispered, as Olivia giggled. "Mommy's coming!" 

The door opened and Melanie stepped out, looking refreshed. "What all that squealing? Do we have a little piggy in here?" she teased, as Chris reached for Olivia's foot. 

"NO IGGY!" Olivia shrieked, rolling around on the bed. "ONLY O'IVVIE!" 

"Well, Only O'Ivvie," Melanie said, as she picked up the quilt. "Your sisters are downstairs watching princess movies with Uncle Pavel and Uncle Jim, if you want to join them." 

She shook her head, "I stay with you and Daddy," she said, crawling onto Chris's lap. "Can we play wif my dollies?" 

Chris sighed, "Go on and get them," he nodded. "And put your shoes in your room, too. We'll play with your dolls in here and watch some television while we're at it." 

"Kay!" Olivia squealed, climbing off of him. "O'Ivvie gets dollies!" 

As she rushed out, Melanie fixed up the bed, while Chris set the bag with the dreamcatcher away. "I'll get some drinks and snacks,"he said, as she moved his shoes out of the way. "Do you want anything in particular?" 

"Nope," Melanie shook her head. "Can you check on the kids for me? Jim and Lenny put the three of them down after you two left, so hopefully they're still asleep." 

He nodded, "I'll check,"he promised, as Olivia returned with an armful of dolls. "Look at all of them! Go on and get in bed with Mommy. I'll be back with a juice box and something to eat." 

"Mommmyyyy!" Olivia exclaimed, rushing to the bed. "Play wif dollies!" 

"We're going to play with all your dollies," Melanie said, as Chris peeked into the nursery room. "Let's get them all situated, okay? That way they look all pretty when Daddy returns." 

...................

"I've never been more tired before in my life, like I am right now," Louisa sighed, as she lounged on the couch. "And Hikaru wants to take a fucking row boat out tomorrow morning." 

Melanie snorted, "At least you don't have a fucking massacre going on in your pants," she said, as Gaila rested her feet on the coffee table. "Or a cranky baby, who doesn't want to do anything but cry, eat and poop." 

Outside on the patio, Charlotte and Julie were being entertained by their uncles and fathers, while the littler children stayed inside. Roasting marshmallows in the fire pit, Sophia managed to sneak a bag into the house, taking Olivia and Monty upstairs with her to pig out. 

"I know we have two more weeks left," Gaila sighed. "But I can't wait to leave. I'm exhausted and I can't stand waking up and seeing this stupid lake outside our bedroom window." 

Louisa and Melanie looked at each other in shock, taking note of the detached tone in Gaila's voice. "What about not looking out the window when you wake up?" Melanie offered. "I figured you and Scotty would get a little.. morning sex going to start off your day." 

"Scotty and I haven't been having any sex on this trip," she shook her head. "In fact, he's been pissing me off since we got here." 

"Oh," Louisa nodded slowly. "Well, I guess that would make sense... not having sex when you're mad at someone." 

There was a period of silence between them, while the others shouted and played outside. On the floor, Leah crawled over to the sofa and sat at Melanie's feet. "Meeee!" she whined, holding her hands up. "Meee!" 

"Come on," Melanie sighed, lifting her up onto her lap. "You don't want to play with Noah and Viv anymore?" 

Leah tucked her face against Melanie's shirt, hiding from the others, as they sat on the sofas in silence. "I think tomorrow, I'll take the kids for a walk," she sighed. "Maybe get Leah and Noah into a stroller and see if the girls want to go." 

"You're going to take all of those children out by yourself?" Louisa asked. "I'll go with you. You can't carry one of the babies, push a stroller and keep an eye out for four girls." 

"How about you, G?" Melanie asked, looking over at her friend. "Wanna take a walk tomorrow? Maybe find a playground for the kids to play in, while we sit and gossip."

Gaila sighed, "I think I'm gonna take a drive into town tomorrow," she said, reaching for her empty glass. "I'm getting a refill. You want anything while I'm in there?" 

They shook their heads, watching as she walked out of the living room. "What the hell?" Louisa whispered, looking at Melanie. "Something's going on." 

"Maybe it's a rough patch?" Melanie said quietly, shrugging. "Chris and I have them sometimes." 

"I guess," Louisa shrugged, as the screen door opened. "Then again, who knows."

"Okay, okay," htey heard Chris say, as he came into the room. "I know you want Mommy." 

In his arms, CJ was in the middle of a potential meltdown, as he held his hand out to her. "What's wrong?" Melanie asked, as Chris set him down next to her. "You don't want to play outside anymore?" 

Chris sighed, "I think it's all the bugs," he shook his head. "That and the fact that it's a quarter to ten and way past his bedtime." 

"Do you want me to give him a bath?" Melanie asked, as Leah reached out for CJ. "Maybe I'll put Leah in too, that way he's got someone to splash at." 

"How about we take CJ, Leah  _and_ Noah up for a bath?" Chris suggested. "That way, we can get them all ready for bed at the same time." 

Melanie nodded, "Go tell Jim and Lenny," she said, nodding to the door. "Gaila? We're going to take the kids upstairs for a bath! Do you want me to bring Vivi up?" 

Returning, Gaila shook her head. "I think I'm gonna take her back to the house," she said. "It's getting late and I don't want to be up all night with her and Monty screaming." 

"Monty can spend the night," Chris shrugged. "That way it's one less kid you have to put down for bed tonight." 

Instead of protesting to the idea, Gaila shrugged. "Tell Scotty then,' she said, moving to collect Vivian from her spot. "Let's go, Viv. Time to go home and get ready for bed." 

Staying goodbye, Gaila left through the front door of the house, instead of the back. "What in the world?" Chris frowned, as CJ and Leah squealed at each other. 

"I have no idea," Melanie shook her head, as she sat up. "And don't go asking Scotty, okay? Just...don't get involved. I don't want it to turn into a war, especially if there's something going on between the two of them." 

"Let them come to us," Louisa nodded. "She's probably just exhausted and drained from being up with the kids all day, stuck in the house because all it does is rain here." 

"I guess," Chris sighed. "Okay, I'm going to let your brother and Jim know what we're doing. "You take these two upstairs and I'll meet ya up there with Noah." 

Standing, Melanie managed to carry CJ and Leah in both arms, carefully moving towards the stairs with them. "If you want any, there's a bag of chocolate in the basket on top of the fridge," she said to Louisa. "And a bottle of wine in the cabinet above the coffee pot." 

"Ohh, don't mind if I do!" she teased, standing up. "I think I'm gonna get Hikaru to clean up outside, so that we can get to bed. He's gonna be a such a bitch when it's time to go back home and to work." 

Melanie snorted, "If Julie wants to stay over, she can. She can borrow one of Charlie's pajama shirts and they can camp out down here if they want." 

"I'll go ask her," Louisa said. "I'll let you know what she decides when you're done upstairs with the kids." 

Chris showed up, just as Louisa took the bottle of wine down. "Let's get you guys in the bath, that way we can all to sleep!" he said, as Noah whined. "Ready?" 

"Waiting for you," Melanie nodded, as they started up the stairs. "Bubble baths! Yay!!!" 

"Do you think they're okay?" Chris asked, as they stepped into the bathroom upstairs. "Scotty and Gaila?" 

Melanie set CJ and Leah down on the floor near the tub, reaching in to turn the water on. "I think it's just a rough patch," she said, as the water roared out of the faucet. "That and being away from home? I think tomorrow night, we'll take Monty and Vivian for the night, that way they can have some time alone." 

Off came the clothes and the diapers, before they placed the kids into the soapy water. "Sounds good," he said, as CJ smacked his hands down into the water. "Hey! Easy there!" 

"Gee!Gee!Gee!" Leah squealed, her legs kicking through the soap suds. "GAH!!!!!!" 

"I don't know what that means, but let's get you scrubbed clean," Chris said, picking up the bottle of baby soap.

Melanie snickered, "She wants you to wash her hair," she said, as Leah tried to climb out of tub. "Otherwise, she's going to try and climb out." 

Setting her back down in the water gently, Chris quickly got to work, scrubbing her head gently with soap. In a trance, Leah sat quietly and closed her eyes, while her brother and CJ swatted at the soap suds and the rubber ducks. 

"But like I said," Melanie started again. "It's probably just rough patch." 

Chris sighed, "I hope so," he nodded. "I really, really hope so." 


	11. Chapter 11

"Do we want popcorn or ice cream?" Melanie asked, as the kids sat at the table. 

"ICE CREAMMMMM!!!!" Olivia and Monty shrieked, while Sophia glared at them. "Ice cream!" 

Chris snorted, as he took down the bowls from the cabinet. "What do you want, Charlie?" he asked, as she and Julie sat together on a chair. "Ice cream or popcorn?" 

They looked at each other before turning back to look at Chris, "Ice Cream," they said in unison. "Can you put sprinkles on ours, Daddy?" Charlotte asked. 

"I can," he nodded, as Melanie put a package of microwaveable popcorn in to pop. "Did we decide on what movie we're going to watch?" 

They all nodded, "We watch um..." Olivia paused to look at Monty, who leaned in to whisper into her ear. "We watch Lego!" 

With Monty, Vivian and Julie spending the night with the Pike/Kirk-McCoy crew, Scotty and Gaila were at their rental house having a night along together, while Hikaru and Louisa were off doing their own thing for the evening in town. In return, they promised to watch the kids to give both Melanie and Chris a night alone, along with Jim and Leonard. 

"Okay," Melanie nodded, as Jim came down from putting the youngest children to bed. "But we have to be really quiet, okay? Leah, Noah, CJ and Viv are sleeping." 

Leonard snorted, "How about we get all the pillows and blankets ready?" he suggested. "Uncle Bones needs help moving the coffee table out of the way, because he's too old." 

Sophia squealed, "Unca' 'Ones not old!" she shook her head, as he picked her up off the chair. "Daddy old." 

"Thanks, Sophie," Chris shook his head, while Melanie giggled at him. "You sure know how to make a man feel loved." 

"That was very mean, Sophie!" Charlotte pouted, as she followed the others out of the kitchen. "You're a mean girl!" 

Pavel snorted, as Olivia and Monty held onto his hands. "But that's what happens when you grow up, Charlie," he said. "We get old!" 

Jim sighed, "Gotta love them," he shook his head, while taking out the juice boxes from the refrigerator. "Where's that big bowl? The one we were going to use for popcorn?" 

Melanie pointed to the counter, "I had to wash it out," she said, as the microwave beeped. "It was dusty.'   
  
"Hopefully they'll pass out halfway through the movie," Chris said, as he set the bowls of ice cream onto the opposite counter. "Otherwise, we're going to be up all night and sending back two wired children to our friends." 

...................

Tucking Olivia and Monty in the bottom bunk, Chris double checked on Charlotte and Julie in the top, while Melanie tucked Joanna and Sophia in. Once they were sure that the girls were asleep, they quietly went back downstairs to clean up the mess that was left behind. Jim and Leonard had already taken the bowls and empty juice boxes, leaving the mass of pillows and blankets on the floor. 

"They're all sacked out," Chris chuckled, tossing the pillows back onto the couches. "They won't be waking up at all tonight." 

Melanie folded up a blanket, "Thank god," she shook her head. "I think tomorrow we should skip the lake and maybe go walking again. Betty down at the rental lodge said that if we walk along the shore of the lake, we can see some really cool things. Deer and what not, along with some spectacular views across the lake to the other side." 

He nodded, "We'll see who's down to go tomorrow after breakfast," he said, setting the blankets down on the couch. "If it ends up being only a few of us, that'll be fine too. I think the little ones won't be too keen on the idea though." 

"I think Jim and Lenny are going to take Leah and Noah into town for a walk," she said. "Louisa would probably come along with Julie and you know she's going to make Hikaru go too." 

"What about Scotty and Gaila?" 

She sighed, "That, I don't know," she shook her head. "I'm sure we could take Monty with us. Vivian might not want to be out like that all afternoon though." 

Chris sighed, "She didn't even look thrilled at the idea of being alone tonight with Scotty," he pointed out. "It's like she was trying to come up with something to make us not take Monty and Vivian." 

"Do you think they're on the verge of separation?" Melanie asked, as he sat down on the arm of the couch. "Or a divorce?" 

"I don't know," Chris shook his head. "I hope not." 

Melanie shook her head, "I feel bad that we're all having fun and they're not," she admitted, as Chris pulled her close to him. "We came up here to have fun together." 

He nodded, "I know," he sighed. "But whatever's going on between them... clearly they're not ready to admit that there's a problem. So don't go and try to squeeze the answer out of her, Mel. Let the two of them figure it out or wait until something happens that would require us to step in and find out what the issue is." 

"I just hope they don't end up leaving," she mumbled. "I would hate to see them go so soon." 

"Hey." 

They both look over to find Leonard and Jim standing in the entryway of the living room, "We're gonna head to bed," Leonard said, nodding towards the hallway that led to their bedroom. "Do you want me to take Kili out before I go?" 

Chris shook his head, "I'll take him out," he said, glancing at the ever-growing puppy by the backdoor. "We'll try to keep him quiet when we let him out." 

Waving goodnight, the couple disappeared down the hallway to their bedroom, the door closing behind them with a soft click. Melanie sighed, "I'll get my shoes on," she sighed, pulling away from him. "You're not standing out there alone with him." 

"Come on, boy," Chris sighed, standing up. "Bathroom and then bedtime." 

Kili huffed, his tail wagging furiously, as Chris unlocked the back door. Pushing the screen door open, Kili ran out as Chris and Melanie followed close behind. Down the steps he went, before rushing onto the small patch of grass,  moving to the tree that provided a decent amount of shade. 

"Crazy dog," Chris snorted, as Kili walked around the base of the tree. "Hikaru has him trained really good though." 

Melanie nodded, "Thank god,' she sighed, as the dog went to the bathroom. "Otherwise, I would've told them to keep him tonight." 

After a few minutes of sniffing about, Kili came back up to the door to be let back in. "Ready for bed?" Chris asked, pulling the screen door open. "Go on, boy." 

In the living room, Pavel was putting together his makeshift bed, setting the pillows and blankets down. "Are you going to be okay down here?" Melanie asked, as he turned the television on. 

Pavel nodded, "I've got the TV to myself," he grinned. "Hopefully I wont get bumrushed tomorrow morning before breakfast though." 

"Oh you will," Chris snorted, as Pavel sat down on the couch. "See ya in the morning." 

Saying their goodnights, Chris and Melanie started up the stairs, checkin on the kids in the process. Chris shrugged, as they went upstairs. "Look, he's already laying down." 

Peering into the girl's room, they found Kili laying on the floor in the middle of the room, his stuffed toy between his front paws. "Guard dog," Chris snickered, as they slowly and quietly went down the hall to their room. "At least we know they'll be protected from the monsters under the bed." 

......................

The next morning, breakfast was held outside on the patio, as Hikaru and Louisa arrived. "Look at this," Hikaru grinned, as the girls slurped down their bowls of cereal. "A feast fit for Kings!" 

"Dadddyyy!" Julie groaned. "We're  _princesses!"_

"Oh!" Hikaru sighed, smacking himself on the forehead. "How could I forget?" 

Julie giggled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Did you have fun last night?" he asked, as Louisa slipped inside the house. 

Melanie looked up from the counter and smiled, "Hey!" she greeted. "I have coffee going and I was just about to put the kettle on for tea." 

"Oh good!" Louisa nodded, taking a seat at the table. "Because we need to talk." 

"What's wrong?" Melanie frowned, as Chris and Hikaru came into the house. "Hey Karu." 

He gave her a small smile, as he moved to stand by the counter. "Did you tell her yet?" he asked, looking at his wife. 

She shook her head, "I was just about to though."   
  
"Tell her what?" Chris asked, glancing at the two of them. "Are you.. are you pregnant?" 

"No!" they said in unison, shaking their heads furiously. "We're holding off on that for a year or two.." 

Melanie nodded, "Look, last night..." Hikaru started. "It must've been like two in the morning when this happened." 

Louisa rolled her eyes as Hikaru took forever to break the news. "We heard Scotty and Gaila fighting." 

"Fighting?" Chris asked, as Melanie looked down at the counter. "Like.. screaming at each other?" 

"Oh, there was screaming," Hikaru nodded. "It sounded like they were hosting their own fight club in that house." 

Groaning, Melanie moved to sit down at the table. "Oh god," she shook her head. "Did you guys call them this morning?" she asked, looking at the couple. 

"No," Louisa shook her head. "Honestly.. we didn't know what to do!" 

Melanie nodded, standing up from the table, moving to the backdoor. "What are you doing?" Chris asked, as she slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops. "Mellie!" 

"I'm going over there to make sure that neither of them are dead," she snapped. "I know you said not to get involved, Chris. But fuck that!" 

Pulling the door open, Melanie stepped outside and started across the patio and down the steps. "Mommy! Aren't you going to eat with us?" Charlotte called out, as Chris quickly followed her out. 

"Where are you guys going?" Jim asked, as Hikaru and Louisa stepped out onto the patio. "What's going on?" 

While HIkaru and Louisa filled them in, Melanie stormed across the sandy landscape towards the house that Scotty and Gaila had been renting, praying that she wouldn't walk into a crime scene. 


	12. Chapter 12

"So what's going to happen now?" Jim asked, as he set a bowl of cheerios onto Vivian's high chair tray. "It sounds like they're not going to be together for that much longer." 

Melanie sighed, "I have no idea" she shook her head. "I just know that Gaila looked totally out of it and Scotty was completely lost. I've never heard, in all my years of knowing Gaila, that she would get that crazy. It's just.. not her." 

Earlier that morning, as they walked down to Scotty and Gaila's rental house, they walked in to find the kitchen a wreck as the rest of the house. When Melanie went upstairs, she found Gaila packing her things, while Scotty was downstairs trying to salvage whatever he could. 

"She left," Leonard shrugged. "Sounds to me like she's either going to have papers waiting when Scotty gets home with the kids or that she won't be there at all." 

"Monty! Monty! Play wif me!!!" they heard Sophia cry out in the living room. 

"What else did she say?" Jim asked, as Vivian babbled. "Did she say anything other than the fact that she was leaving? Did they get into a physical altercation?" 

Melanie shook her head, "Scotty swore up and down that he didn't touch her," she said. "And Gaila didn't have any marks on her that would suggest otherwise. I don't think Scotty would ever put his hands on her to be honest. She just said that she was leaving and going to her parents and that she would call me when she was ready." 

"Jesus," Leonard sighed, shaking his head. 

At that moment, Monty, Sophia and Olivia came running in, with Chris behind them. "Easy," he warned, as they tried to open the refrigerator door together. "Sophia, you're going to get hurt!" 

She pouted, "No, I not!" she shook her head, as he opened the door. "Drink!" 

"What are you three up to?" Melanie asked, watched as Chris handed them each a juice box. "We're going to start dinner soon, so don't spoil your appetite!" 

Monty rushed over to her, "Daddy come eat with me?" he asked, as Melanie ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Your Daddy will come over to eat with you," she promised. "He's just cleaning up the house and he's going to help Uncle Chris make those yummy burgers." 

He grinned, showing off the gap from his two missing teeth. "Kay!" he nodded. "O'Ivvie, come on!" 

As the rushed back out, Chris sighed and took a seat next to Melanie at the table. "I think I've played with enough dolls and toy cars for the day," he said, as the others snickered. "What are we talking about?" 

"Gaila's showdown with the kitchenware," Leonard said. 

Chris sighed, "Thank god you talked her out of taking the kids," he said, looking at Melanie. "It's not that I don't trust her... but I think she needs to be alone to cool down." 

"I agree," Melanie said. "And there was NO way in hell that Scotty was going to let her take them. They don't need to be dragged away from their vacation, because of whatever's going on between their parents. They have family and friends here and they're so young to begin with, that they don't need to be punished like that." 

"Do you think she has that.. post-partum depression?" Jim asked, as Vivian squealed. "I know! You like those cheerios, huh?" 

Melanie shrugged, "I mean, maybe?" she said. "I was never diagnosed with that, even though I had days where I was over-exhausted and cranky. I don't really know much about the diagnosis process and whatnot." 

"What about depression due to the hysterectomy?" Chris offered. "I mean, that was a choice that she didn't make herself."

Across from them, Leonard groaned. "I'll bet you that's the reason why she's acting out," he nodded. "I remember Gaila talking about how she wanted three kids, when she announced that she was pregnant with Viv." 

"She did?" Melanie frowned, as he nodded. "I don't remember that." 

"I remember her saying something along the lines like, "After this one is born, I want to have another closer in age," because Monty was already four years old at that point." 

Melanie ran her fingers through her hair, "I have no clue," she sighed in defeat. "I don't know." 

Chris rubbed her back, "How about we just...wait and see what happens?" he suggested. "Give Gaila a day or two to calm down while she's at her parents house. For now, we'll just make sure Scotty and the kids are having fun for the next two weeks that we're here." 

"Unca' Cwis!" Monty cried as he rushed into the kitchen, trying to climb onto Chris's lap. 

"What's wrong, buddy?" he asked, as the boy looked up at him. "Are you done playing with dolls?" 

He nodded, "Can we gets my Daddy now?"he asked. "I'm hungry." 

Leonard stood up from the table, "I'll go and get him," he said. "Then we'll stop by and see if Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Pavel are done playing like children, that way they can come over for dinner too." 

"Yay!!" Monty cheered. "Tell my Daddy to hurry! Or I'm gunna eats all the food!" 

"Do you want to help me count out the burgers?" Melanie asked, as Monty giggled. "That way Uncle Chris and Daddy know how many we're going to need." 

He nodded, "Can O'Ivvie help?" he asked. "O'Ivvie my baby." 

Chris snorted, "Go on and get Olivia," he said, helping Monty down. "And tell Sophie to put her toys away. Uncle Chris almost broke his bones today because of them." 

"I'll go check on them," Jim said, standing. "Viv, be good. Or else you don't get and cookies after dinner." 

"I'll start the grill up," Chris sighed, standing. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I think Spock tried calling here this morning, before everything with Gaila. I had a missed call from him on my phone, but no voicemail. So either it was him and he got disconnected or it was Nyota." 

Melanie nodded, "I'll call back after dinner from my phone," she said. "I feel bad! I haven't talked to her since the night before we left!" 

"Daddy! I'm help you!" Olivia shouted, as she and Monty rushed back into the kitchen. "We's help!" 

"Go help Mommy," he said, as Melanie took the box of frozen burgers out. "I'm going to turn the grill on and then come back to help, okay?" 

She nodded, "I'll be fine with the two of them," she said, as Olivia and Monty came over to her. "I still have to go up and check on CJ and see what Joanna's up to. I'm sure Jim's checking on Leah and Noah as we speak." 

.....................

When Gaila did call, three days later, she was very brief and short on the phone. She only asked about Monty and Vivian and how they were doing, as Melanie tried to get some answers out of her. When she asked how Gaila was doing, she replied with a very curt reply of "fine," before ending the call. Scotty on the other hand, was a mess. The constant calls and texts were going unanswered, despite the notification that Gaila had read the text messages. It was a curse and blessing from the smartphone, giving Scotty some relief that Gaila was reading the messages. 

"Ah don't know," Scotty shook his head, when he was asked again, if he knew what had changed between them. "Ah just hope she's not doing anything stupid, yeh know? Ah want to find out what's wrong with the lass and hope that we can fix the problem." 

With Monty enjoying all the attention he was receiving from his aunts, uncles and cousins, Scotty was happy that he made Gaila leave the kids behind. Olivia was thrilled to have a playmate, other than her sisters, Joanna and Julie. And while nobody knew what the problem was between the couple, they both had the support of their friends; even if Gaila wasn't around to receive it personally. 

"How about we sit on the dock tomorrow," Chris offered. "Just us boys? We could fish or sit and talk..manly things." 

"Oh god," Louisa rolled her eyes, as Melanie snickered. "And what are we supposed to do?" 

The boys blinked at her, "Jesus Christ," Louisa muttered, as Julie and Charlotte ran by. "How about Mel and I take the kids into town?" 

Pavel grinned, "I wanna go to!" he nodded, shifting Sophia on his lap. "How does that sound, Sophie? Uncle Pavel will spend the day with you and your sisters?" 

"Yayyy!!!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You no go with my Daddy, Unca' Paveeee!" 

"Really?" Jim snorted, shaking his head. "What's wrong with fishing?" 

Pavel shrugged, "I don't want to leave my Sophie without a travel buddy," he pouted, as did Sophia. "Besides, you're going to leave Mel and Lou with nine children? Sure, Jo could help out, but that's still not enough help." 

Melanie nodded," Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Don't you dare talk him out of it, James! I still owe you baby sitting services and I can revoke them at any time!" 

"Before we start a fight," Chris held up his hand. "Mel managed to get Ny on the phone for an hour." 

"Ooohh!!" Jim squealed. "How is she? And Mandy?" 

"Mandy is good," Melanie smiled. "Eating and pooping a lot these days. And driving her parents crazy with the late night feedings and crying festivals she's been holding." 

Leonard snorted, "How's Spock doing?" he asked. "Poor guy is probably at his wits end by now!" 

"He's good," Melanie nodded. "They're both tired and Nyota's sister had to leave early, because of her job. So right now they have her mom helping out, until the end of July." 

There was a crash, followed by a cry, which startled them as Olivia came running outside in tears. "What happened?!" Melanie exclaimed, as Olivia rushed to her. 

"I fall down!" she cried, as Melanie picked her up. "I fall dowwwnnn!" 

Monty stood before them, "O'Ivvie fall over shoe," he nodded, as Chris stood up. "Unca Cwis, O'Ivvie fall over shoe!" 

"Okay, okay," Chris said, as Olivia continued to cry. "Monty, let's go get that shoe and put it in time out. Then we'll get something for Olivia to make her feel better." 

While they went inside, Melanie rocked Olivia side to side, rubbing her injured leg gently. "It's okay," she said, as Olivia continued to cry. "This is why Mommy and Daddy tell you guys to clean up after yourselves." 

"Mommmyyyy!" she wailed.   
  
The back door opened and Monty came out, holding two ice cream cones in his hand. "O'Ivvie!" he cried, reaching the chair. "This is for you, baby. Eats this!" 

Olivia lifted her head up and eyed the chocolate covered cone, before taking it gently. "Thank you, baby," she mumbled, before biting a piece of the chocolate off.

"All the shoes have been moved by the front door," Chris said, sitting down. "Come here, Monty." 

"Ah better make sure Monty didn't leave any lego blocks lying around," Scotty shook his head. "That's like stepping on hot coals or shards of glass." 

Pulling Monty up onto his lap, Chris nodded. "It's amazing, how painful some of these toys can be when you step on them," he said. "Like the shoes for the Barbies? I thought I was dying when I stepped on one of those." 

"How do you feel now?" Melanie asked, gently wiping Olivia's face. "Better?" 

She giggled, "Little owie," she nodded, licking at her ice cream. "Monty and Daddy give O'Ivvie ice cweam to make owie go 'way'"

"They did?" she gasped, as Olivia nodded. "Well, isn't that nice? After you two eat your ice cream, I'll put the television on and you two can watch something before Monty goes home." 

As the kids babbled back and forth to each other, licking their ice cream cones, the adults fell back into a easy conversation. By a quarter to one, most of the children had long moved inside, and were in various stages of slumber. 

"Come over tomorrow for breakfast," Melanie said, as Scotty shifted Vivian in his arms. "You definitely need a man day with the others, Scotty." 

He nodded, "Ah guess," he sighed. "What should ah do, Mel? Has Gaila said anything to yeh about not being happy?" 

"No," Melanie shook her head. "I wish I knew the answer to her behavior, but I'm in the dark too. I don't remember her ever acting like this in all the years I've known her, so I'm worried just as much as you are." 

Monty groaned, as Pavel carried him down the back steps. "Look, give her some time to cool off," Melanie said. "We have a week and a half left here and once we go home, you two can figure it out. If you have to see a marriage counselor, go. If she needs help and needs to speak to someone that is you or me or anyone she knows, take her. Don't argue with her or fight with her. Until you get an idea of what's wrong, then you go from there." 

"Ah don't know what ah'll do if she asks for a divorce," he shook his head, looking heartbroken all over again. 

Melanie reached out and squeezed his shoulder gently, "Don't  _think_ like that," she stressed. "After what happened the other day, you two need some space and time to cool down. There's too many emotions running free and you don't want to say something that you'll regret." 

"Dadddddyyyyyy! I sweepy!" Monty cried, as Pavel shifted him from one arm to the other. 

"Go on and get them into bed," Melanie nodded. "IF you want to talk more, there's always tomorrow. All of us. We want to get to the bottom of this as much as you do, Scotty." 

"Thank yeh," he nodded, as she hugged him. "Ah'll see yeh's tomorrow." 

Watching him leave with Pavel and Monty, Melanie went back inside and locked up for the night. With the kids all in bed and Jim and Leonard in their own room, Melanie quietly went upstairs to join her husband, hoping that all would be well. Sooner, rather than later. 


	13. Chapter 13

After a morning of shopping in town, Melanie and Louisa returned to the lake with the kids and Pavel for lunch, just as a storm rolled through. While it rained off and on during their time there, this storm was worse than the others; the torrential downpour, the exquisite light show and cracking thunder, set the kids into a frenzy. 

"Charlotte, there are no monsters in the woods," Chris promised, as Charlotte wailed. "I promise." 

In Jim and Leonard's room, the twins cried hysterically and their Father's did their best to soothe them. Upstairs, Joanna had Sophia in the bedroom, watching pre-loaded movies on a tablet, after finding her in the closet. The only one that wasn't screaming or crying, was Olivia, who was currently watching the rain fall from the window in the living room. 

"Daddy! Water fall from the sky!" she exclaimed, as another crack of thunder shook the house to its foundation. 

"I can see that," Chris said, settling down on the sofa with Charlotte. "When Mommy comes down with your brother, we'll put something together for lunch. 

Their plans for a big lunch with everyone were dashed, as the rain started to fall. Louisa and Julie rushed back to the house they were sharing with Pavel, while Scotty took the kids back to the other house; all unsure of how long they would be hunkered down indoors. 

Coming downstairs, Melanie chatted away with CJ, who went from squealing to whimpering every few minutes. "We'll just put some music on and you won't hear any thunder," she said, coming into the living room. "Right Daddy? Let's put some music on and we'll have happy children!" 

"That I-Pod thing is on the kitchen table," he said, as Charlotte trembled in his arms. "How does that sound? Music?" 

"Songs!" Olivia nodded, turning around to look at her older sister. "Arlee, why you being a baby?" 

Chris gave her a stern look, "Not everyone likes the thunder, Liv," he shook his head. "Don't be mean to Charlie." 

She gasped, "I no mean!" she cried in outrage. "O'Ivvie not mean!" 

"Olivia, come help me," Melanie said, ending the possibility of a potential meltdown. "Let's pick out some music to play and then you can help me pick out something for lunch." 

Climbing off the sofa, Olivia stomped over to Melanie and took her hand, not sparing a glance at Chris. "Thank you, darling," Melanie shook her head, as she shot him a look. 

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, his head falling back against the sofa cushions. "Charlie, do you want to eat?" 

"N-n-n-o," she hiccuped. "Don't b-b-ring out the food! It'll b-b-ring the mon-un-sters!" 

Hugging her tightly against his chest, Chris dropped a few kisses against her forehead. "There are no monsters in the woods," he repeated. "Besides, if monsters were in the woods, which they aren't, they can't smell anything through the glass. And besides, in the monster world, they don't like rain." 

Charlotte sobbed, "You know what thunder is?" he asked, watching as she shook her head. "It's people who are bowling up in the sky." 

"W-what?" she asked, rubbing her snotty nose against his shirt. "Don't ma-ke fun of me, D-daddy." 

"I'm not making fun of you, Charlie," Chris insisted. "I know you're scared, but you have nothing to be scared of. I promise, it's people bowling up in the sky. In fact, I think Grandpa's up there right now bowling and winning every game." 

In the kitchen, the music started up, as Olivia and CJ squealed in delight. "Okay?" Chris asked, as Charlotte looked at him. "You know I would never lie to you, Charlie." 

Chris sat up at that moment, "Let's go wash that face and we'll make something to eat," he said, standing with Charlotte in his arms. "Then we'll see about putting together a pillow fort or something upstairs in your room."

"Will you lock the doors and windows?" Charlotte asked, as they started down the hall to the bathroom. "Just to be safes?" 

"I will lock every door and window that leads to outside," he promised, hugging her tightly. "You're safe with us, Charlie girl." 

Somewhat reassured with his answer, Charlotte rested her head against his shoulder and didn't speak about the monsters, as they stepped into the bathroom. 

.....................

After the rain stopped, Charlotte went over to have a play date with Julie, while Scotty brought Monty and Vivian over to play. "Ah'm gonna take a drive up into town," Scotty said, when he declined the invitation to play a game of cards with the boys. "Ah just need to clear my head a bit." 

So with Scotty out, Olivia had a playmate, as did CJ and the twins. Leonard and Jim took the time to do laundry and clean up, while Melanie took Sophia upstairs to the room she was sharing with Chris. 

"Why don't you want to play with Monty and your sister?" she asked, as Sophia cuddled with her on the bed.   
  
"I stay with you, Mommy," she nodded. "O'Ivvie and Monty play and I stay with you." 

She nodded, "Then you can help me with the laundry," she said. "And with cleaning up around here, because everyone is messy!" 

It was where Chris found them, a half an hour later, as Sophia walked around wearing a pair of Melanie's sunglasses, a hat and a scarf. In her hand, she held Melanie's phone, while a bag hung off her arm. 

"You gets Pia the soup!" she yelled into the phone, as she walked back and forth. "Or you no play with Pia!" 

"Who is she talking to?" Chris asked, setting down the freshly laundered towels on the bed. 

Melanie snorted, "Herself," she sighed, putting all the dirty laundry into the hamper. "I had to put a passcode on my phone, because both Sophie and Liv have been calling random people when they take it to play. Olivia somehow managed to call the department of history at the University of Paris the other day. Thank god I have international coverage, otherwise that five minute phone call would've cost us a fortune." 

Chris shook his head, "These kids are crazy," he sighed, watching as Sophia pretended to hang up the phone. "Who's not getting any soup, Soph?" 

"Kitty lady," she responded, making her way over to him. "Daddy, up!" 

Bending down, Chris scooped her up into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "The kitty lady?" he asked, as she nodded. "What if the kitty lady is busy? Taking care of the kitties?" 

"No care!" Sophia shook her head, as he set her down on the bed. "She bring soup for Pia!" 

He chuckled, "I'll make sure the kitty lady brings the soup," he promised, as Sophia pulled off the glasses. "Why don't we put your stuff away and you can lay down and rest for a little bit? You're going to need all the rest you can get, in order to eat your soup." 

Doing what she was told, Sophia handed him the hat and scarf, before crawling up tot he pillows on his side of the bed. Tucking her under the blankets, Chris handed the items over to Melanie, who put them on the dresser. 

"I'll take this downstairs and put it with all the other stuff," he said, picking up the hamper. "Are the kids things in here too?"

"Everything but the clothes from the girls room," she said, moving the suitcase out of the way. "Just take that one down first and I'll bring the other one down later. And if it get's mixed in with Jim and Lenny's, it's fine. We'll just have to sort everything downstairs in the living room tonight, while the kids watch a movie or go to bed." 

Sophia yawned, "Mommy, stay with Pia," she said softly, shifting against the pillows. "Stay and tell story to Pia." 

Chris snorted as Melanie went to sit down next to her, "I'll be back," he promised, as Melanie started one of the many stories she came up with over the years. 

......................

"So.. she's not with her parents?" Chris asked, as Scotty sat at the table in the kitchen. "I don't understand." 

Scotty sighed, "Her Mum said that she wasn't there at the house," he shook his head. "Ah don't know what's going on, but Gaila's not where she bloody said she would be." 

"Maybe she's at the house," Melanie offered, as the kids played in the other room. "I mean, maybe she went back home to calm down. Or maybe she decided to go back to work, just to keep busy? I can call M'Benga tomorrow morning and see if she's been at the office." 

He shook his head, "She wanted space," he said. "So let her have space. Ah'm not going to harass her, when she can't even tell me the bloody truth on where's she's going to be. And she hasn't called to talk to the kids or even ask about them. So Ah'm not going to ruing the rest of their vacation, arguing and trying to find out where she's gone off." 

Chris and Melanie exchanged looks of worry, "How about... we make some coffee and take it outside?" Chris offered. "We'll drag Jim and Leonard out with us and talk about something more..." 

"Manly?" Melanie offered, as he nodded. "I'll put the coffee on and you two can light up those citronella candles. I can only imagine the mosquito's that are outside, waiting to suck the blood right out of any moving target." 

As they went off to find the candles and sucker Leonard and Jim into coming outside, Melanie quickly grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Nyota. 

_"Have you seen Gaila around town?"_

It only took a few seconds for Nyota to respond, which meant that Amanda was either asleep or with Spock. 

 _"I thought I saw her at the market this morning, but I'm not sure,"_ the text read. " _I was in a hurry and needed to get diapers back to Spock. Why? What happened?"_

Sending a quick summary of what Scotty had told them, Nyota sent back her promise to call or text if she spotted the redhead in town. By then, the boys were back, dressed in sweatshirts and holding bottles of bug spray and candles in hand. 

"If it's too much, " Melanie said, handing the lighter over to Chris. "I want you all back inside. And for god's sake, no in and out of the house! I don't want those fuckers in the house and draining us dry as we sleep." 

"So dramatic," Leonard shook his head, as Jim snorted. "I'll go and see if the others want to come over. Should I bring a flash light, just in case I get attacked and drained dry by the bugs?" 

Melanie glared at him, "Don't tease," Chris warned, as his brother-in-law chuckled. "Go and see if they want to come over." 

Turning out the light outside, Jim followed his husband out with Scotty, while Chris stayed behind. "When you want the kids in bed, let me know," he said, as Melanie grabbed the mugs out of the cabinet. "I'll come in and help you carry them if they're asleep or halfway there." 

"Sounds good," she nodded, leaning over to kiss him. "Remember what I told you, Chris. If I wake up to a bug bite or if the kids have any, you will all pay." 

"Yeah, yeah," he shook his head, heading to the door. "Another threat that you wont follow through with." 

Rolling her eyes, Melanie went back to getting the coffee ready, while the boys began their antics outside on the patio. With the water boiling, Melanie started towards the living room to check on the kids, al while hoping that Gaila was alright. 


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia wandered into the kitchen early the next morning, only to find her mother, standing at the counter making breakfast. 

"Where Pia?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her leg. "Mommy, where Pia." 

"Pia is out with Daddy and Uncle Bones," Melanie said, cutting up a strawberry. "They went with Uncle Scotty, Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Pavel to get some things at the store. We ran out of break, milk and a few other things." 

Olivia gasped, "Oh no!" she cried, shaking her head. "No food!" 

Melanie snorted, "We have food," she reassured her. "We just lack the important things. I'm cutting up some fruit for breakfast and I'll make some scrambled eggs with what we have left for now." 

"Where 'Arlee and 'Oh?" 

"They're in the living room with Monty," Melanie said, nodding her head towards the room. Aunt Louisa is at her house with Julie, and they'll come over once everyone comes home from the store." 

Nodding, Olivia rushed off to sit with the others, while Melanie moved around the kitchen. Grabbing the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator, she grabbed and bowl and started cracking them. There was enough to make breakfast for the kids, before Chris and Leonard returned with another batch of eggs to last them until their final day at the lake. 

Setting the burner on low, Melanie went to check on the kids, finding them scattered about on the furniture with the television on. Jim had gone upstairs to play with the twins, Vivian and CJ, giving Melanie the chance to start breakfast and to manage the older children. 

"Mommy, is breakfast almost ready?" Charlotte asked, spotting her. "I'm hungry." 

"Eggs are cooking," she replied. "Do you want something to drink? I have enough juice boxes for the three of you, and Daddy is getting more." 

On the one sofa, Monty laid across the couch cushions, looking exhausted. "Let's bring Monty a juice box," Melanie said, as the boy yawned. "Maybe we'll eat our breakfast in here today." 

Charlotte followed her into the kitchen, taking three juice boxes a bottle of water back into the living room. "Mommy says we has to be patients," Melanie heard her say. "The foods not done yet." 

By the time the food was done and the kids were sitting by the coffee table eating, Chris, Leonard and Sophia returned from the store. 

"Daddy!!!" Olivia squealed, as he poked his head into the living room. "You bring food!" 

"I did!" he chuckled, watching them eat. "I see Mommy made you guys breakfast, huh?" 

In the kitchen, Sophia was in the middle of tossing the plastic bags on the floor, dropping the items onto the table as she unloaded the bags. "Easy," Leonard warned, she dropped a tub of butter onto the table with a thud. "You break this and we won't be able to use it." 

"I'll make some more eggs," Melanie said, taking one of the three cartons from the table. "Did you guys want anything else? I think we have those frozen sausage things in the freezer. We could put some in the microwave." 

"Why don't you and Sophie put this stuff away?" Chris suggested. "I'll make us breakfast and we'll get Jim and the little ones down to eat. Scotty's going to stop over in a little bit after he puts everything away and eats." 

Leonard set the bag of cold cuts onto the counter, "We've got enough here to last us the rest of this week and next," he said. "Hopefully we won't have to bring too much of this stuff back home."

Taking the bag off the counter, Melanie carried it over to the open fridge and took the packages out. "I hope not," she mumbled.

"Daddy, I help," Sophia said, once everything was put away. "I help make food." 

"Mel and I are going free Jim from his baby sitting," Leonard sighed, as Chris moved the step stool over the counter. "Be good, Soph. Make sure those eggs come out all nice and fluffy." 

....................

With the kids splashing about in the water, Melanie dragged a lounge chair towards the tree and laid down, while Louisa read a book in the hot sun. Vivian, Noah and Leah were on a towel on the sand with Joanna, playing with their toys. Down by the water, Chris stood with CJ in his arms, while Olivia and Sophia splashed about.

"Mommy!" Julie cried, as she and Charlotte ran up to the chairs. "Can Charlie and I go inside now? It's too hot to play." 

"Okay," Louisa sighed, setting her book down to get the towels. "I brought down a pair of clothes for you to change into, so go on with Charlie to her house. I think Uncle Jim and Daddy are there, making lunch." 

Taking her backpack, Charlotte and Julie rushed off towards the house, done with the lake for the day. It was hot, a high ninety-three, and the humidity was thick. 

"That wasn't long," Melanie sighed, as she turned her attention back to the lake. "It's way too hot to be out here today, I think. But you know the boys and the kids. Always wanting to be in the water." 

"Don't splash too hard!" they heard Leonard warn, as Sophia screeched. "Otherwise, you're going in the house!" 

Louisa shook her head, "I think we should take a break soon," she said. "Get them all into the bath and cooled off, that way they can eat and take naps."

The kids played a while longer, before they started complaining about being hungry and too hot. Leading them back up to Melanie and Louisa, they were quickly dried off and ushered back to their houses for bath time. 

"Sophia, get off that!" Melanie shouted, as the girl sat on the sofa. "You're soaking wet!" 

"But I sleepy!" she whined, making no effort to move. "Mommy!" 

Making her way over, Melanie quickly picked her up and placed her on the floor. "Go upstairs," she shook her head. "Daddy's putting the bath on for you and Olivia." 

In the kitchen, Jim was in the middle of mixing up a potato salad, while Charlotte and Julie set the table with plates and cups. "We need the chips!" Julie insisted, as Hikaru made up some sandwiches. "Daddy, can we have them?" 

"As soon as everyone is finished taking their baths and dressed," Hikaru nodded. "We have to wait for Mommy anyways, Jules. I don't know what she wants on her sandwich today." 

"Put butter and cheese on it!" Julie giggled, as Charlotte made a face. 

From upstairs, they could hear Melanie shouting as Sophia yelled about, while a baby cried. "Good god," Hikaru shook his head, as Jim groaned in despair. "I always think that one is enough... but you've got a whole houseful!" 

Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Jim turned and shook his head. "Just wait until you and Lou have one," he warned. "Everything you've ever thought about when it came to raising children, is a complete and utter lie." 

"But you like us!" Charlotte exclaimed. "And we're good, me and Julie! It's Sophie that's bad!" 

"You all have your moments," Hikaru said, as Julie scowled. "Even you, Miss Julie." 

The first set of kids came rushing down, as Olivia and Monty climbed onto a chair together. "We eat now," Monty nodded, as they watched Jim and Hikaru move about. "Please." 

"Go on and sit at the table," they heard Chris say, as Sophia rushed in a few minutes later. "I need to put your brother and Viv in the pack and play, that way Mommy and I can get their food together. 

"Piaaaaa!" Monty and Olivia squealed in unison, as the girl took the seat next to them. "Pia! You eat with us!" 

Setting CJ and Vivian down in the living room, Chris went back up to help with Leah and Noah. Setting plates down on the table, along with cups of juice, the kids began to eat happily. 

"I'm going to run next door and get Lou," Hikaru said, wiping his hands clean with a paper towel. "Julie, be good!" 

"I'm always good!" she exclaimed, as she ate. 

He snorted, "You have your moments," he reminded her, as he pushed the screen door open. "Hopefully Uncle Pavel took Kili for his walk. Otherwise we'll have a grumpy puppy on our hands too." 

.......................

After putting the girls and Monty down for a nap, Chris quietly went down the hall to the bedroom, ready to take his own. Jim decided to take one as well, while Leonard went with Pavel and Hikaru to hang out at Scotty's. 

" _Just don't get into trouble,"_ Jim warned him, as they headed out. 

Pushing the door open, he found Melanie already asleep in bed with CJ on her chest. The little boy had grown fussy after lunch, refusing to be put down by his mother, while she tried to clean up. Sent upstairs by Chris, Melanie managed to get the girls and Monty into their beds and tucked in. 

"Hmmm," Melanie groaned, as the door closed behind him. "Chris?" 

"Shhh," he whispered, making his way over to the windows to shut the curtains. "Everyone's asleep." 

On her chest, CJ stirred and lifted his head up, only to turn over and lay back down. "Good," she mumbled, pulling the blanket up higher to cover the boy. 

Changing into a pair of sleep shorts, Chris climbed into bed and carefully took hold of CJ. "Move him onto the bed," he whispered, when Melanie tried to stop him. "You're going to wake up later, crying about being stiff as a board." 

"If he wakes up,..." she warned, as he laid the boy out on the mattress between them. 

"Then I will take him downstairs," he promised, leaning over to kiss her. "

Melanie shifted under the heavy blanket, "Can I just say... how glad I am that this is our final week here?" she asked, as he settled down on his side of the bed. "This past week was exhausting." 

He nodded, "I think we'll need another vacation because of this vacation," he yawned. "Thank god we're not going anywhere else for the rest of the summer." 

"Thank god they're all going to school in September," Melanie mumbled. "It'll be just the two of us and this one here." 

Between them CJ slept soundly, as his parents whispered to each other. "It'll be sad though," Chris said, gently rubbing CJ's belly. "My little partner in crime is going off and leaving me." 

"You'll survive," Melanie said, her eyes closed. "Once Olivia's home, you two can do whatever you want." 

"Watch what you say," he warned, as she groaned. "You might come home from the store to find the house repainted or something." 

She rolled onto her belly, "And if you keep talking now, you won't be doing anything to the house," she warned. "Take a nap, Chris." 

Chris grumbled as he pulled the blankets up, quickly making sure that CJ was covered and comfortable. "Len said he would come up to wake us when he gets back," he whispered. "Which hopefully won't be for a while." 

"If he wants to live, he'll give us a good chunk of nap time," Melanie responded, before shoving her face into the pillow. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Where did everyone go?" Jim asked, as he carried two empty sippy cups and a bowl into the kitchen. "It's awfully quiet in this house."    
  
"Chris has Sophie and Liv in our room," Melanie sighed, as Jim refilled the cups with water. "Charlie's out on the couch watching television, Jo's upstairs reading or taking a nap at this point and CJ's keeping me company here." 

The boy squealed, as she shook his toy keys up and down, while Jim grabbed a couple things from the cabinet. "What are you and Lenny up to in there? The kids asleep yet?" 

He shook his head, "Wide awake," he sighed. "I'm praying that all this food will knock them out for a bit. But I don't see that happening anytime soon, especially with this goddamn thunder." 

"Tell me about it," Melanie said, as said thunder rumbled outside. "I feel like all it's done in the last three and a half weeks, is rain." 

"Next time we go on vacation," Jim said, as he picked up everything. "You and I are going to pick the destination. Somewhere that has the sun shining twenty-four-seven." 

Watching him leave, heading back to help Leonard with the twins, Melanie finished cleaning up the mess from lunch. Setting the dishtowel down on the counter, she bent down to scoop CJ up in her arms. "Let's go see what everyone's doing upstairs," she said, as he whined. "Maybe we can read a picture book and then we'll take a nap." 

Making a pit stop to check on Charlotte, Melanie was relieved to find her asleep on the couch with her doll and princess blanket. Turning the television off, Melanie gently shook her awake. 

"Let's go upstairs," she whispered, as Charlotte groaned. "You're going to feel all achey later if you stay on the couch." 

"Mommmmyyyyy," she whined, as she got up slowly from her spot. "I'm sleepy!" 

Melanie draped the blanket over her shoulder, and took Charlotte's left wrist in her hand. "I know you are," she said gently, as they started for the stairs. "But once you get into bed, you'll be right back asleep." 

It took five minutes to get the girl upstairs, and into the top bunk of her bed. Once Melanie was sure that she was tucked in with her doll, she went across the room to tuck Joanna in as well. The lights off, Melanie quietly went down the hallway to the master bedroom, only to find the twins up and awake. 

"Why can't the dolly sleep?" Chris asked, as Sophia stood up on the bed.   
  
"Cuz it's my dolly," she said, as Chris held the doll in his arms. "Dolly do what Pia says." 

Curled up on Melanie's side of the bed, Olivia watched with little interest, as her sister drove their father insane with her antics. It was clear to Melanie, that there would be one difficult child to deal with that afternoon. 

"How about we ask the dolly what she wants to do?" Melanie suggested, as Sophia tried to sit upon Chris's shoulders. "Maybe she wants to voice her opinions." 

Sophia scowled at her, "Dolly do what Pia says!" she repeated, wobbling on the mattress. "Not what Mommy says." 

Chris held the doll up to cover his face, "Dolly wants to sleep," he said, in a high pitched voice, wiggling the dolls arms up and down. "Please Pia!" 

"Dolly go sleepy," Olivia giggled, as Sophia huffed. "Pia, go sleepy with Dolly n' O'Ivvie." 

"But I not sleepy!" Sophia whined, as Melanie set CJ in Chris's arms. "I no wanna go sleepy!" 

Melanie sighed, "If you take a nap now, then we can make brownies while dinner is cooking," she said, as Sophia huffed. "Daddy bought brownie mix and we can put that bag of M & M's into them." 

The little girl sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Ohhhhkayyyy," she mumbled, moving across the bed. "Pia go sleepy." 

Picking her up, Melanie looked over at Olivia. "You too," she said, as Chris handed the doll over to her. "Before you don't get any brownies after dinner." 

"Oh no!" Olivia shook her head, sitting up. "Daddy, you makes... icken for laters." 

"I will make chicken," Chris promised, as she stood up on the bed. 

Olivia nodded, "Makes tatoes and beans with icken!" she nodded, as CJ squealed. "Loveyoubye!" 

Melanie snorted as Olivia kissed him quickly on the cheek, before scrambling off the bed and rushing out. "I'll be back," she promised. "Try getting that one into bed, so that we don't have to worry about anyone being awake." 

It only took a few minutes to get the girls into the bottom bunk, tucking them in with their dolls, before turning the lights off in the room. By the time Melanie returned to the bedroom, Chris was lounging on the bed and the baby was out of sight. 

"He's in the crib," he said, before Melanie could speak. "Put the mobile on and he was out within seconds." 

"Thank god," Melanie sighed, crawling up onto the bed. "I didn't think he would go down so easily." 

He looked over at her, "I may've bribed him," he admitted, earning an eye roll from her. "What? I want some peace and quiet with my wife, before everyone's up and ready to make a mess downstairs for dinner." 

"You had peace and quiet with me last night," Melanie reminded him. "And the night before that too." 

Chris rolled his eyes, "So....you're saying no to "peace and quiet" time with me?" he asked, pouting a bit. "Melanie, that's harsh." 

Pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, Melanie snorted. "And I'm tired," she shot back. "One day without sex won't kill you, Christopher. By the time we're done, one or two of them will be awake and the two of us will be exhausted and moody. I don't want that, especially if everyone is coming over for dinner or whatever the hell you guys are doing outside tonight with that fire pit." 

He grumbled, rolling onto his stomach. "Fine," he huffed. "Don't come crying to me tomorrow when you want something from me. Because I won't give in to you." 

"Oh please," Melanie laughed. "You've said this over a hundred times in the last thirteen years that we've been together and you always come to me." 

....................

By dinner time, the kids were up and driving everyone up the wall. With the food in the oven and the kids running about, it was only a matter of time before either someone snapped or the inevitable crash that kick in around bedtime. 

"I think we should get a puppy," Charlotte said, as Kili nuzzled her. "Can we get a puppy?" 

"You just adopted four kittens," Chris said, as she pouted. "No puppies." 

In the living room, Olivia, Monty and Sophia were in the middle of playing with their toys, screeching and running around. "I swear to god, if one of them falls and cracks their head open..." Melanie swore, as Leonard put together a salad. "I can't wait for the two of them to go to school!" 

"Jesus Christ," LEonard rolled his eyes. "I think you need a drink or a whole bottle. Will you calm the hell down?" 

Luckily, the twins, Vivian and CJ were quietly sitting in their high chairs, eating their yogurt puffs and being entertained by Pavel and Louisa. Outside, Hikaru and Scotty were putting together the fire pit on the lawn, while Jim unloaded the dishwasher. 

"Keep it down!" Chris said, as he checked on the kids in the living room. "Before you all go to bed without any brownies or s'mores!" 

The trio fell silent after that, sitting around the coffee table with the dolls and legos, while dinner cooked. Setting the table, the kids were called in and plates of food were set in front of them. Outside, Scotty, Hikaru, Pavel and Jim ate, while bullshitting about manly things. 

"Thank god," Louisa shook her head. "I don't want to hear about anything disgusting while I eat my food." 

"Kili, you can't eats this!" Julie said, as he whined. "Mommy put your food in the bowl!" 

"Pup!" Monty giggled, as he shoved a spoon into his mouth. "Pupppp!" 

Making it through dinner without a mess, Melanie and Louisa took the kids into the bathroom to clean up. "God, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Leonard grumbled, as he and Chris cleared the table off. "And I thought I had an attitude." 

Chris sighed, "I think she's just ready to go home," he said. "It's been a long vacation and everything with Gaila? I'm pretty beat too." 

"Well, hopefully ya'll can find something for the kids to do," Leonard shrugged. "I know the library has that reading program starting the week we come back. That'll give Charlie and Liv something to do for a few weeks." 

"Sophie can have her play dates with Katie once she returns from Arizona," Chris nodded. "And I know school will be here before you know it, even though I'm upset that Olivia's actually going this fall. It's going to be so weird having one child in the house between eight and three." 

Setting the dishes into the sink, Leonard picked up the sponge and turned the water on. "You'll get used to it," Leonard nodded. "Now you and Mellie will have time to get shit done around the house and run errands, without having to worry about someone watching the kids or causing a hassle in the store." 

Chris nodded in agreement. "Did you find out what classes you're teaching this semester?" Leonard asked, as he went to the table to wipe it down. 

"Two classes," Chris sighed, rinsing the dishes off, before loading them into the washer. "Which is fine. I actually asked for three, instead of five, because I want to be home more with CJ. And with Mellie and the girls." 

They heard the girls and Monty coming down stairs, babbling about watching cartoons. "I watch with Monty," Olivia declared, as they raced through the kitchen and into the living room. 

"Don't run!" Joanna yelled, as she followed them; a book in hand. 

A few minutes later, Melanie made her way into the kitchen and sighed. "They exhaust me," she whined, wrapping her arms around Chris's waist, resting her head against his back. "Whyyyyyy." 

Leonard snorted, "Because it's their mission in life," he reminded her. "They ain't doin' their job right, if they don't exhaust their parents." 

Melanie groaned, face planting against Chris's back. "I think they'll be fine, once they have their treats in front of them," Chris said, washing his hands off. "We'll keep them inside tonight and let them eat in front of the television." 

"That way we don't have to dress them to keep away the bugs," Leonard nodded in agreement. "And Charlie's spending the night with Julie anyways, so you have one less child to look out for." 

"Can I send them all to Hikaru's?" Melanie asked. 

"If you still want to be friends, you will do no such thing," Louisa said, as she walked by. "I'll take Charlie and that's it." 

Chris snorted, "Maybe Sophie and Liv can spend the night with Monty," he shrugged, turning around to hug his wife properly. "God only knows he needs the entertainment." 

"Oi, are we sellin the wee ones off?" Scotty asked, closing the back door behind him. "Ah could take the girlies off yer hands. There's only so much interaction the lad can have with his sister." 

"If you're up to it," Chris shrugged, earning an elbow to the ribs. 

Scotty snickered, "Ah'll take 'em," he promised. "That way Ah can brainwash them with ridiculous ideas and send them back to drive yeh's crazy!" 

He then went off to announced the good news, which earned a round of excited shouts and squeals. "I'm gonna check on the kids," Leonard announced. "And then I want to change before I head outside to help with the fire pit." 

"Do we even have enough stuff for s'mores?" Melanie asked. 

"We got enough to last the rest of the week," Chris nodded, moving to the cabinet that held the graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate bars. "And if they don't want that, we've got chips, cookies and pretzels to snack on. Sophie wouldn't let me check out until we had enough junk food to keep her and the others happy." 

Snorting, Melanie started up the dishwasher and sighed. "While they digest dinner, I'm going to put their towels in the wash," she said. "Can someone take the garbage out? And then wash the pans in the sink, please? I want to get this place cleaned up, little by little, that way I'm not up all night the day before we leave." 

Chris nodded, "I will send Jim out with the garbage," he promised. "And the pans will be cleaned before bed." 

"Mommy!" Sophia cried, as she ran into the kitchen. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, hoping that there wasn't a temper tantrum in the works.

Sophia stopped and stood before her, "Can you paints my toes?" she asked, brushing her hair away from her face. "Pllllllleaseeee?" 

Chris snorted, "How about you help me first with the towels?" Melanie suggested. "Then, we can paint your toes!" 

"Kay!" she nodded, rushing forward to take her hand. "We go now!" 

"Have fun," Chris chuckled, as Sophia led Melanie out of the kitchen and down the hall to the laundry room. 

...................

"We leave in this many days," Olivia said, as Melanie set a plate of s'mores on the coffee table. "Mommy! This many days!" 

Melanie nodded as Olivia held up her hand, wiggling five fingers in her face. "I know," she nodded. "We leave in five days." 

With the boys outside, Melanie and Louisa were in charge of keeping the kids happy and entertained. The babies were already asleep, after receiving their baths. 

"What are we going to watch?" Louisa asked, looking at the stack of DVDs sitting on the television. 

"Tanggggleeed!" Sophia nodded, licking her fingers. "Tangled! It's got pony!" 

Louisa nodded, taking the DVD out of the case. "Okay, Tangled it is," she said, popping the disc into the player. "Are we going to be really good and not make a mess?" 

They all nodded, as they sat with their paper plates and juice boxes. The couch pillows and blankets were on the floor, while the coffee table was moved to the side, giving them a camping feel as the movie started. 

"I'm going to bring some food up for Jo," Melanie said, putting a dish together. "That way she doesn't have to come down and be suckered into watching the movie." 

"But I want to Jo to watch it with us," Charlotte pouted. 

"Jo's reading upstairs," Melanie reminded her. "Maybe if she gets tired of reading, she'll come down to watch the movie. She's seen this one over a hundred times with you guys." 

Charlotte huffed, as Melanie carried the plate and a bottle of water upstairs. Thankful of the surprise treat, Joanna promised to come down if she was up for it, sending her apologies to Charlotte. 

"After a while, all those Disney movies make me wanna scream," she shrugged, picking up her book again. 

"Don't I know it," Melanie shook her head. "If you need anything, just call for me. If I don't hear you, then text. It's safer than coming down yourself and being caught by Charlie or one of the girls." 

Leaving the teen to herself, Melanie checked on the babies quickly, before heading back downstairs. On the sofa, Pavel was currently lounging across the cushions, a bag of chips in hand. 

"Too many bugs," he grinned sheepishly, as Melanie frowned. "And I can't take anything for the itching because I'm allergic." 

"Okay," she sighed. "Be good. All of you." 

Leaving them to watch the musical disaster, the women went into the kitchen to crack open a bottle of wine. 

"Are you guys alright out here?" Melanie asked, peering through the screen door. 

"We're fine!" Leonard called out, as Scotty and Hikaru laughed at a joke. 

Nodding, Melanie went to the table and sat down. "Are you going back to work as soon as we get home?" she asked, picking up the wine glass. 

Louisa shrugged, "Haven't decided yet," she sighed. "I don't have any cases lined up at the moment, so I could work form home on some little shit. Hikaru wants me to take the summer off though." 

"Why?" Melanie frowned. 

"Either he wants us both to enjoy the rest of the summer together with Julie," Louisa took a sip of her wine. "Or try for a baby." 

Melanie gasped, "I thought you two were going to wait?" she asked, as Louisa nodded. 

"I wanted to," she admitted. "But I'm thirty-four and he's thirty-six. He's seen the difficulties of getting pregnant at this age and the risks that are involved for both mother and baby if birth occurs over the age of forty." 

"So why not wait until the fall?" Melanie shrugged. "I mean, you're going to be thirty-six in July. So if you got pregnant around.... October, you would potentially give birth sometime around your birthday." 

Louisa shrugged, "It's just annoying," she shook her head. "We've been married for three months and he's already talking babies. I want to enjoy being a trio, before I go through all of that again." 

She nodded, "So tell him that," she insisted. "I mean, yes you're married.. but it's your body. Chris and I didn't talk about when we were going to have children and how far apart between the births. We just had shitty timing and I ended up with a fertilized uterus after a night of booze-filled sex." 

"Well, at least you guys were married for two years when you go pregnant with the twins," Louisa laughed. "I honestly think it has to do with him being closer and closer to forty. He was already freaking out about the few grey hairs he's sporting." 

"Oh god," Melanie rolled her eyes. "You two will never age. You both look like you're in your late twenties, while I've aged ten years because of my children and my pain in the ass of a husband." 

"Who are you calling a pain in the ass?" Chris asked, as he came inside. "I'm perfect." 

The girls snorted, "Yeah, a perfect example of being a pain in the ass," Melanie said, as he placed the empty bottles of beer into the recycle bag. "What are you asses talking about out there?" 

Chris sighed, "You," he said. "And how you're so bossy and mean to me." 

Louisa giggled, "You better watch yourself," Melanie warned, as he held three bottles of beer in hand. "Because this bossy and mean lady can withhold sex until deemed suitable." 

"You always say this and never carry through,"he reminded her. "You even swore that threat back when you were delivering two babies at once, yet we still created a fourth child." 

"Go outside, before I smack you," she warned, as he chuckled. "My GOD, do you see what I deal with?" 

"Well, you married him," Louisa shrugged. 

Melanie shook her head, "Because who else would?" she asked, earning a snort from the woman across from her. 

"You're a horrible woman, Mel!" Chris yelled from outside, as the boys laughed at their bickering. 

"God, better you than me," Louisa sighed. "I can't imagine dealing with all that and four kids on top of it. God bless you, Mel." 

Standing up, Melanie went over to the cabinet to find something to eat. "If you pop out a kid or two, you'll be like this," she teased. "I hope Hikaru is ready for it though. Nothing makes me happy than watching the boys freak out over newborns. I've already got my blackmail on Spock, when they brought Amanda home from the hospital. I can't wait to show it to her when she's sixteen." 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Melanie carried her phone through the house, making her way outside. At the table on the patio, Chris, Scotty and Jim were in the middle of drinking coffee and eating a late breakfast. 

"Gaila's posting stuff all of the sudden on Instagram," she announced, handing her phone over to Scotty. "Does that room look familiar?" 

Scotty quickly took the phone and looked at the photograph. "That..That's our living room," he shook his head. "What the bloody hell? Ah thought she was at her parents this entire time?!" 

"I have no idea," Melanie shook her head. "I even texted her, but she didn't respond yet." 

Cursing, Scotty pulled is own phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts, before setting the phone against his ear. After a few seconds he finally spoke, "Jill? Hey, it's Scotty..." 

Melanie sighed, as Chris placed his hand on her lower back. "This is so weird," she shook her head. "I was uploading pictures of the kids and in the span of three seconds, nine photos popped up on my feed from her." 

"Maybe she went home?" he asked, shrugging. 

"Ah though she was with yeh's," Scotty stressed. "Yeh said she was there the last time Ah called!" 

Jim winced, standing up with his cup. "I'm gonna get more coffee," he said. "You want any?" 

Chris nodded, "Just bring the pot out," he said, as Jim headed to the door. "If Len wants any, he'll have to come out and get it." 

As Scotty talked with Gaila's mother, Melanie and Chris quietly sat and picked at the dish of food, while the man went down the steps to pace the ground thin. "Ah never went on a trip with just the lads! We both came out to the lake with the kids, for a holiday with our friends! Mel, Chris and their kids, along with her brother and his husband and the rest of our friends! Mel and Chris didn't take the kids to Sweden, Jill!"   
  
"What the hell?" Chris frowned, as Scotty turned to look at them. 

"She's right here if yeh don't believe me," he said, holding the phone out to her. 

Taking the phone, Melanie placed it against her ear, "Hey Jill! It's Mellie," she greeted. "I can vouch for Scotty, that we are all at the lake and Gaila was here with us, until she vanished." 

"Dear god," Jill sighed. "I don't have any idea what's going on, Mel. She came here almost two weeks ago and said that Scotty went off on a trip with Hikaru and Pavel, while the kids were with your brother and Jim, And that you and Christopher took your girls and CJ to Sweden for work." 

Melanie shook her head, "If I was going to Sweden, I would've called you since you're a seasoned visitor," she said. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm worried. I've never seen Gaila act like this in all the years I've known her... which is a lot." 

"I'll take a drive down and see what's going on," she said. "Maybe if I can get something out of her, it'll start to make sense." 

"I hope you can," Melanie shook her head. "I haven't heard from her since last week, and then today she posted several photos of a repainted living room. I texted her, but she hasn't responded." 

The door opened and Jim came out with a pot of fresh coffee, followed by Sophia. "Go on and sit at the table," he said, quietly, as she yawned. "I'll bring out a plate of food for you in a second." 

"Let me put you back on with Scotty," Melanie said, as the man sat at the table in a panic. "Call me if you hear anything."  
  
Handing the phone back to Scotty, Melanie turned to head inside. "I'll get her plate together," she said, as Sophia sat in the chair between Chris and Jim. "Soph, are you sisters awake? Monty?" 

She shook her head, "All sleepy," she said, yawning. 

"I'm gonna see if Bones is up," Jim said, following her into the house. "Otherwise, he won't get any bacon and that'll be a bad thing." 

"Like he really needs it," Melanie rolled her eyes, grabbing a dish off the counter. "Tell him if he doesn't get out of bed, then he won't be eating at all." 

Jim saluted her, as he walked down the hall to their bedroom, leaving her to set up a plate for Sophia. "Aye, Ah'll call yeh later," she heard Scotty say. "Bye, Jill." 

Shaking her head, Melanie scooped a helping of scrambled eggs onto the dish, trying to think of any signs that indicated her friend was in any trouble.

....................

By a quarter to one, the temperature was over ninety-five, and much too hot for the kids to be outside. Finding the bag of art supplies in the closet, Melanie got the kids around the table and situated for an afternoon of fun. 

"Make sure you don't touch your eyes with your hands," Melanie warned, as Louisa set a bowl of water between Sophia, Olivia and Monty. "Otherwise, you're eyeballs will hurt." 

"Let's make butterflies!" Julie said, picking up the cut outs of the insect. "Can we use the sparklies, Mommy?" 

Louisa nodded, "You can use the glitter," she said. "Put keep the thing on it, okay? That way only a little bit comes out as you shake." 

In the living room, the boys were watching a baseball game, while the little ones sat in the portable playpen in near the kitchen table. There was still a strong sense of tension in regards to the Gaila situation, as Scotty sat with his phone nearby, checking every few minutes for any messages from his wife. It was only when Melanie shoved a cold beer in his hand, that he finally calmed down. 

"Jill said she would call as soon as she pulled up outside," she reminded him. "It's a five and a half hour drive from her house to yours and she always gets stuck in traffic. Especially if Steven isn't with her." 

"Can we do arts stuffs for the rest of the summer?" Charlotte asked, as she carefully lined her butterfly with glue. "If we do this stuffs, then you won't have to yell at Daddy when someone is bad. Because Mommy... all you yell is "Christopher!!!!!" and Daddy yells back "What nowwwwwww! and he's all sad faced." 

Louisa snorted into her glass of water, as Melanie shook her head. "I will buy out the arts and crafts store," she said. "If you want to make stuff and it'll keep you guys happy, then so be it." 

Olivia held up a glitter pen, "How I use this?" she asked, frowning. 

Setting her glass down, Louisa moved to stand behind the chair, taking hold of Olivia's wrist gently. "You have to squeeze this gently," she started, bringing the tip of the pen to the paper. "And just follow the line until it's covered in the glitter. 

"What do we want for lunch?" Melanie asked, as Louisa helped Olivia with her drawing. 

"I wan't a peanut butter and jelly," Charlotte said, as Julie nodded in agreement. "And water with two ice cubes." 

She nodded, "Girls? Monty?" she asked, looking at the others. 

"I have what sissy and 'Ulie have," Sophia nodded. "Monty and O'Ivvie too!" 

The little boy shrugged, as he was open to eating just about anything that was handed over to him. "So... five peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Melanie said, taking out the jars and bread. "That should be easy. And I think tonight we're having macaroni and sauce. We gotta get some of this food cooked before we leave, that way we don't have to bring it all home." 

"You don't need another beer, Jim. You get gassy and you stink out the room," Leonard said, as he carried an empty bowl and glass in his hands. "You can have water and that's final." 

"Uh oh," Louisa teased, as he set the items onto the counter. "Uncle Bones just laid down the law!" 

He rolled his eyes, "What are we doing in here?" he asked, looking at the mess on the table. "Butterflies and monsters?" 

Sophia stood up on her chair, leaning against him. "I make for me!" she squealed, pointing to her scribbled mess of what was supposed to be a puppy. "I make for me!!!!" 

"It's very pretty, Soph," Leonard said, kissing her cheek. "But you got a lot more to cover up on that puppy. So sit on your butt and finish up, that way you can make something else." 

Doing what she was told, Sophia knelt on the chair and grabbed a handful of glitter pens, and went back to work. "I'm making peanut butter and jelly for the kids," melanie said, as he grabbed a clean glass for Jim. "Do you want one?" 

"Naw," he shook his head. "I think I ate too much at breakfast. I'm just getting a refill of the chips and water for Jim." 

"Okay," she nodded. "Pasta tonight. I don't want to bring more than five boxes home with me at the end of the week. Chris and I are gonna have to do a major shop when we get home." 

He shrugged, "You have four kids," he said. "And a husband that just has to have top quality shit to cook with. Thank god Jo's fine with instant mac and cheese and the twins eat gerber." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Yeah well... don't rub it in," she huffed. "It doesn't help when all of you make these new things, hooking my children onto them... like that smoked gouda mac with cauliflower you made that one night. Now Sophia will only eat gouda with her chicken for school." 

"You gotta start 'em young," Leonard shook is head, as he started back to the living room. "We're settin' them up to have exceptional tastes, Mel.' 

"Then I'll send them to your house when they want the perfect steak or duck," she shook her head. "Get out of the kitchen if you're not going to help us with the kids. You're taking up space in here!" 

Waving her hands at him, Leonard rolled his eyes and made his way back into the kitchen, just as a player hit a home run. Melanie rolled her eyes as they cheered, shaking her head at their antics. 

"Mommy, I go watch movie after," Olivia said, as she set the blue glitter pen down. "With Monty." 

"You guys can watch a movie after you're done," Melanie nodded. "First we'll clean up and eat, then you two can go up and watch a movie." 

Setting the dirty knife into the sink, Melanie and Louisa started clearing up the unused art supplies, placing them back into the packages and into the bag they came from. 

"Let's put everything outside on the table, that way everything dries," Louisa said, carefully picking up the wet papers. "And so that they don't get ruined in here." 

"But what about rain?" Julie asked, as Louisa pushed the screen door open with her elbow. "They'll get wet!" 

"It's not supposed to rain today," Melanie said, crumpling up the used newspaper. "And it's so hot outside that everything will dry very quick. If it looks like any drop of rain is to fall from the sky, we'll bring it all in." 

Once everything was laid out on the large table on the patio, the kids cleaned their hands in the sink and were sent to the table for lunch. 

"That was fun," Louisa said, watching them. "Now, they'll go and do their thing and take a nap." 

Melanie nodded in agreement, "We'll have to get dinner ready and on the table by the time they wake up," she said, as Sophia giggled at her sisters and Monty. "Otherwise, they won't be this happy later." 

 

.....................

After dinner, Melanie and Chris took a walk down to the lake by themselves, while the kids stayed at the house. Carrying a blanket and a bottle of bug spray, they sat together on one of the lounge chairs. Relaxing turned into a quickie, which lead to much fumbling and trying to keep covered with the blanket. 

"Dammit," Melanie huffed, tugging the blanket over her shoulders. "If I get one bug bite somewhere, that I can't scratch...." 

Chris gripped her hip tightly, "Would you stop complaining?" he asked, as she shifted on top of him. "The more time you spend complaining, we won't get anywhere." 

They moved quickly, suppressing groans and cries, before they finished in a sweaty heap under the blanket. 

"You're going to be the death of me," Chris wheezed, as she panted. "I swear to god." 

"Me or my vagina?" Melanie managed to get out, slowly sitting up. "We need to redress, before someone comes out here." 

Wrapping the blanket around her, Melanie stood up and grabbed her underwear and pants off the back of the chair, slipping them on quickly with the blanket around her waist. Chris tugged his pants back up, not making the effort to get off the chair. 

"Either way, you'll still be the death of me," Chris said, answering her question, as she laid back down on the chair with him. 

"And that was only a fifteen minute quickie..." Melanie murmured, resting her head against his chest. "I can only imagine what would happen after if we had more than an hour." 

He nudged her, "Don't even think about it," he said, as she snorted. "You'd really put me out of commission." 

Pulling the blanket closer, Melanie yawned. "Could you imagine if a bear came out?" she asked suddenly. "Like.. as we were doing it? Or some giant lake creature?" 

"Jesus Christ," Chris shook his head, as she giggled. "You sound like Charlie right now, thinking of the supposed monsters that live in the woods." 

"Never know..." Melanie shrugged. "I think we should head inside now. Too many bugs and I need a shower." 

Climbing off the chair, Melanie waited for Chris to get up, before taking his hand into hers. "Think we can sneak off to the shower together?" he asked, as they trekked up to the house. 

"We could try," Melanie said. "But, I wouldn't count on having any fun together in there. God only knows what are kids are up to. Especially in the hands of their Uncles."

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Two days before their departure, the kids were starting to realize that their time at the lake was nearing its end. Growing hysterical at the fact that they would no longer be roasting marshmallows and swimming in a huge body of water, the kids decided they wanted to do things on their terms. 

"Sophie, Daddy and CJ are sleeping," Melanie said, as the five year old whined. "Your brother doesn't feel good." 

"You take Pia and O'Ivvie to swim!" she stomped her foot, as Jim set Noah in the high chair. "Take us to swim!" 

Melanie grumbled, as Leonard came in with Leah. "How about I take you swimming?" he asked, setting the one year old in the chair next to her brother. "Maybe we'll get Uncle Scotty to come join us with Monty and Viv." 

The girl nodded furiously, "Go! Go! GO!" she shouted, rushing to the door, while her sister stayed behind. "O'Ivvie, go!!!!" 

"I'll take them," Leonard said, locking the screen door, much to Sophia's outrage. "You need towels and sun screen," he said, as she growled. "Otherwise, you can't go." 

"Let's get your towels and sun screen," Melanie said, as Olivia took her hand. "Come on, Soph. It'll take two seconds." 

Once Leonard took the girls outside, Melanie cleaned up the kitchen and helped Jim with feeding the twins. "Are you going outside with them?" Melanie asked, as Jim tossed out the jars of baby food. 

"Maybe later," he shrugged. "I might take them out when the sun goes down a bit. But for now, I think we'll watch some cartoons in the bedroom." 

"I just want to put the clothes into the dryer and check on Chris and CJ," Melanie said, turning the dishwasher on. "Then I'll join you, since Charlie's over at Julie's." 

Jim nodded, picking Noah up out of his chair, "That sounds good," he said. "Can you take Leah for me? She won't fuss if she's with you, like Noah does." 

The girl in question, squealed as Melanie tickled her lightly. "Of course I'll take her," Melanie said. "Right Lee? You wanna help me put the clothes in the dryer, that way Uncle Chris has clean underwear and socks?" 

While Jim and Noah took refuge in the bedroom, Melanie quickly did her chore of the afternoon, before taking a pit stop in the living room to check on her boys. Sprawled out across the sofa cushions, Chris snored deeply as he held onto CJ, who slept against his chest. With the blinds down and the curtains closed, the room was in partial darkness, easing the little boy's discomfort.

Leah, curious as ever, pointed to them, before giving Melanie a confused look. "CJ doesn't feel good," she whispered. "Uncle Chris took a nap with him." 

"Uh!" Leah grunted around her pacifier. 

"Let's go see your Daddy and Noah," she continued, kissing her on the cheek. "Then we'll come back and see if CJ's feeling well enough to play." 

 

.......................

 

"Bubba! Bubba!" CJ babbled, as his sisters blew bubbles around him. "BUBBA!" 

"Easy," Chris said, as the boy wiggled on his lap. "For someone who wasn't feeling so hot earlier, you're sure feeling better now." 

After making a beer run, Pavel returned with extra surprises for the kids. Bottles of bubbles and glow sticks from the mini mart in town, left the kids in a freak out frenzy. 

"Bubbies!" Sophia giggled, as a lone bubble poped on her nose. "Eek!!!" 

Melanie snorted, as she took pictures of the kids, while Leonard, Jim and the others got the food ready inside for the grill. Nearly a quarter to six, the parents wanted to get the kids fed, bathed and settled down for an early bedtime. With so much to do before leaving, it was only best of the kids were asleep, while their parents started cleaning and packing for the trip home. 

"Make sure you cook almost everything in that kitchen," Melanie warned, as Leonard came out with a tray of frozen burgers and hot dogs. "I don't want to bring a single thing home."  
"Yes Ma'am," Leonard grumbled. "Charlie! I need the foil!" 

Charlotte quickly rushed outside with the roll of foil, tossing it onto the table, before running back inside. "Juuuuuuuliieeeeeee! We needs to cut the carrots!!!" she yelled, as one of the babies screeched. 

As Leonard got the grill ready, Chris handed CJ over to Melanie, before standing up. “Go with Mommy,” he said, as CJ began to whimper. “I need to make your dinner, kiddo.” 

“Let’s get a baba,” Melanie said, bouncing him lightly. “Hm? Baby juice for you!” 

“Maaaamaaaa,” he cried, his face crumpling up in despair. “Dada!” 

Tweaking his nose gently, Chris went over to the grill to help, while CJ continued to kick and whimper as Melanie carried him into the house.   
“What’s with the crying, Lad?” Scotty asked, as Melanie went to take the bottle of juice out of the fridge. “Yeh get to hang out with us!” 

The boy wailed pitifully, as Louisa helped with putting a bottle together for him. “He wants Daddy,” Melanie sighed, rubbing his back. “I know you like Daddy more than me, but he’s cooking.” 

“He doesn’t like Chris more than you,” Jim scoffed, shaking his head. “He loves you both equally. Right Charlie? CJ loves both your Mommy and Daddy equally?” 

“Sometimes,” Charlotte shrugged. “I love Mommy and Daddy the sames.” 

Jim shrugged, “You got one,” he said, as Melanie shook her head. “I guess between Sophie and Liv… it’s gonna be tough.” 

Taking the bottle from Louisa, Melanie carried it and CJ over to the table. “You’re not really helping me here, James,” she warned, sitting down. “Here we go, baby. Juice. 

Easing the nipple into his mouth, CJ stopped his crying and started to suckle, grunting furiously as he drank. 

“Mommmmyyyy,” Olivia called out, as she stepped into the house. “No play with bubbies anymore.” 

“Okay,” Melanie nodded. “Go wash your hands and then you can help make dinner with everyone.” 

While CJ drank and Olivia played by the sink, Melanie sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, relaxing; her little world of chaos moving about around her. 

“You can help me put this salad together, “Louisa said, helping Olivia to stand on a chair by the counter. “I’ll cut everything and you can put it into the bowl, okay?” 

“Kay!” Olivia nodded, watching as Louisa chopped up the salad. “We puts all that in!” 

Outside, she heard Sophia getting into trouble with the bubbles, as Chris and Leonard scolded her. 

“Blow one more bubble and you’re going inside,” she heard Chris say, as Sophia giggled devilishly. “I mean it Sophia.” 

“You no mean anything,” Sophia insisted, as the grill sizzled. “I blow my bubbies!” 

There was a cry of outrage, followed by a screech, a few minutes later. “Get in the house,” Chris said sternly, as Sophia wailed. “Before I dump the bottle out.” 

The door swung open and Sophia came running in, hysterically crying, while Chris followed behind. 

“What happened?” Scotty asked, as Sophia ran over to the table. 

“She doesn’t get any bubbles,” Chris said, storing the bottle into a cabinet. “Until she learns the word stop and that I’m not kidding around, she’s going to sit and not have anything.” 

Sophia glared at him, while trying to tuck her head between Melanie’s arm and side. “Sophie, I can’t hold you and feed your brother at the same time,” she sighed, as the girl cried. 

Scotty wiped his hands on a dish towel and made his way over to the table, “How about yeh help me clean the dishes?” he asked, as Sophia continue to push against Melanie. “Ah don’t remember how to clean them right.” 

“No wanna,” Sophia huffed. 

“There’s gonna be bubbles,” Scotty nodded, which grabbed her attention quickly. “Not the big ones yeh like, but wee lil’ ones.” 

Sophia cocked her head to the side, “Bubbies?” she asked, as Scotty nodded. “BUBBIES!!!!” 

Rushing around the table, Sophia stood before her Uncle, holding her arms up in the air. “Let’s get yeh set up,” Scotty said, picking her up. “Yeh need ta make sure yeh don’t get soaked.” 

“Step stool is over there,” Jim said, nodding to the corner by the refrigerator. “And make sure that water is at least lukewarm, Scotty. Poor girl will burn her skin off, with that lava-temperature water.” 

“Oh boy,” Melanie sighed, as CJ released the nipple of the bottle. “Your sister knows how to pull strings, huh?” 

………………..

 

"Can you get the laundry from downstairs?" Melanie asked, as she stood before one of the many suitcases. "And then throw everything that's in the washer, into the dryer?" 

Chris nodded, as he set the baby monitor down on the night stand. "Charlie, you wanna help me bring everything up? Or are you going to stay and help Mommy?" 

"I'll help you!" Charlotte exclaimed, setting Melanie's shoes down on the floor. "You can't carry everything, Daddy. What if you can see the steps and you fall down them?" 

He snorted, "Let's hurry then," he said, ruffling her hair. "We still have to pack your suitcase, your sister's and CJ"s." 

While they went downstairs to get the clothes, Melanie moved from room to room, packing, checking on the kids and emptying the garbage cans in the bathroom. While they had one full day left of their trip, it was decided that a head start on packing would be best. With most of the clothes packed, it would be less to worry about cleaning, before making the trip home. 

"Mommy?"

Sophia made her way into the bedroom, clutching a Loopsy doll in her arms. "What's wrong?" Melanie asked, as Sophia climbed up onto the bed. "I thought you were sleeping?" 

"I sleepy in here," Sophia said, plopping down by her pillows. "Bye bye." 

Curling up, Sophia held her doll to her chest and closed her eyes, falling back asleep within seconds. Covering her with a blanket, Melanie went back to folding clothes and packing them into the suitcase. 

"We can help Mommy fold all of these," Chris said, as he and Charlotte came back with clothes in their arms. "Then we'll have to leave some stuff out for tomorrow and Sunday." 

"Are you keeping your swimmie suit out?" Charlotte asked. "Cuz, we has to swim at least five more times before we go home!" 

Chris chuckled, "I will leave my swim suit out," he promised, setting the clothes down on the bed. "I guess Sophie didn't want to sleep in her bed, huh?" 

Melanie shook her head, "Came in and passed out like that," she said, snapping her fingers. "What are Lenny and Jim doing?" 

"Jim's packing and Len's cleaning dishes," he said, folding up a shirt. "Jo's got Olivia on the couch and they're reading stories to her dolls and pigs." 

"Mommy, leave you swimmie suit out," Charlotte said, as she placed the garment to the side. "You has to swim too!" 

She nodded, "I will leave mine out," she promised, as she sorted what would stay out from what would be packed away. "Can you get your suitcase out from the closet and onto the floor? And Olivia and Sophia's as well? Because I'm tackling your room next." 

Charlotte nodded, "What about Jo's?" she asked, hopping from one foot to the other. "Can I take her's out too?" 

"Let Jo pack her clothes," Chris said. "She's old enough to pack her things and pick out what she wants to wear, Charlie." 

"Ohhhhkayyyy," Charlotte sighed. "Can I pick out what I wanna wear tomorrow and the day after that?" 

He nodded, "Mommy will be in to help you in a little bit," he said, as he moved the clothes away from Sophia. "Go on." 

"Whatever I don't pack tonight, I'll do tomorrow," Melanie sighed, dropping the suitcase onto the floor. "I still have to take a shower and get the kids back into their beds." 

"I'll do this," Chris said, nodding to the mess on their bed. "Go start with Charlie and then I'll take over, that way you can shower." 

She nodded, "That should give me enough time, so I can help put the kids down for bed," she said, looking at the clock on the night stand. 

Chris shook his head, "Don't worry about putting them to bed, Mel," he told her, as she scooped an armful of clothes up. "I've got it under control." 

"Mommyyyy! Help me!" Charlotte cried from the hallway. "I dropped all my clothes on the floor!" 

"Dammit," Melanie sighed, stepping over the suitcase. "Can you just move everything to that wall over there? I'll deal with the rest of this tomorrow morning."

Dragging the suitcase over to the wall, Chris went back to grab he other one of the bed. "Go, before she does something that will require us to pay for damages," he nearly begged, as Charlotte called for her again. 

"I'm coming, Charlie!" Melanie called out, as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom. "Just.. sit on the floor by your suitcase and I will help you clean up." 

She then turned back to Chris, "When you're done, bring Sophie in," she said, nodding to the girl on the bed. "That way she's all tucked in when Olivia's brought up for bed." 

"Will do," he promised, moving around the room to clean up for bed. "Hurry, so that you can get your shower in for the night." 

Melanie quickly rushed down the hallway to join Charlotte, leaving Chris alone to move Sophia. 

"Daddy, nooooo," Sophia whined, as he scooped her up into his arms. "Nooooo!" 

"Shhh," he kissed her forehead. "I'll put you down in a minute, Soph." 

She tucked her face into the crook of his arm, while clutching her doll to her chest, as he carried her down the hallway. In the room, Melanie and Charlotte sat on the floor, tucking clothes and shoes into the suitcase. 

"I think we'll leave it at that for now," Melanie said, shoving a pair of shorts into the bag. "Let's go brush our teeth and then you can lay in bed with your leap frog." 

"Kay!" Charlotte nodded, standing up. "Can you put my hair up into a bun?" 

Melanie nodded, "I can do that," she said, placing her fingers to her lips. "Let's keep our voices down, okay? We've got people sleeping up here, Charlie. Don't wanna wake them up now, do we?" 

She shook her head quickly, "No! I don't want that," she whispered, taking her hand. "Come on, Mommy!" 

"I'll be back, "Melanie said quietly to Chris, as he set Sophia down in the bottom bunk. 

He nodded, pulling the blankets up to cover the girl, "Okay," he whispered, as Sophia groaned again. "Shhh, Sophie." 

Following Charlotte out into the hallway, Melanie glanced down at her watch and sighed. It would only be a few short hours, hopefully, before she too could fall into bed.


	18. Chapter 18

While Melanie spent the morning of their last day cleaning and packing, the kids managed to get outside and enjoy the last few hours they had with the lake. With camp set up by the lounge chairs, CJ and Vivian sat with Louisa, while the boys took the girls down to play in the water. Back at the house, Melanie had Leah and Noah set up close by, while she folded the freshly laundered clothing on the couch. 

"We swim to there!" Sophia said, pointing to the middle of the massive lake. "Swim there now!" 

"Hold on," Chris said, grabbing her. "We're not swimming out that far, Sophie. I don't know what's on the other side of this lake." 

She pouted, "You stay where I can see you and reach you," he continued, as Charlotte and Julie ran by with a screech. "Otherwise, you're going inside and helping Mommy." 

Sitting in the shallow water, Olivia and Monty splashed at each other with glee, while Pavel watched them closely. Hikaru and Jim spent the better half of the morning, trying to put up a volleyball net, with little luck. 

"If you can't get that thing up..." Leonard shook his head, as he stood by and watched. "This thing should've been up an hour ago!" 

"Then why don't you get your ass over here and help!" Jim snapped, glaring at him. "Instead of standing there and looking pretty!" 

Leonard rolled his eyes and went back to observing, while Jim and Hikaru continued to struggle. It was only a quarter to twelve and the sun was blazing, bringing the temperature up to the high nineties. Luckily, Louisa had Cj and Vivian in the shade, and stocked with water for them and the others. 

"Daddy, I go sit with CJ," Olivia said, as she stood up. "I go sit." 

"Are you sure?" he asked, as she wiped the sand off her rear end. "You don't want to swim?" 

She shook her head, "Okay," Chris sighed, as Monty stood up as well. "Are you going with Liv, Monty?" 

He nodded, "I sit with O'Ivvie," he said, taking her hand. "Come on, O'Ivvie! We go sit!" 

"That was quick," Pavel snorted, as they ran up the hill to the blanket near the tree. "I'm sure they'll go down for a nap after lunch." 

"One can only hope," Chris shook his head, watching Jim curse and struggle with the poles. "Jesus Christ... if you two can't get that thing up, then forget it! You'll have to take it down before it get's dark and pack it anyways!" 

Pavel snorted, as Jim let out a frustrated shout, dropping one end of the net. "I'll go help," he shook his head, making his way over to them. "How can you two idiots have this much trouble?" he asked them. 

"Daddddyyyyy!" Sophia called, as she stood knee deep in the water. "Come swim with Pia!" 

Making his way towards her, Chris swooped her up into his arms and carried her further out into the lake. "You want to swim?" he asked, as she nodded. "You gotta stay close to me, though. No crazy stuff, okay?" 

Sophia nodded, squealing as the cold water touched her toes. "Cold!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Cold!" 

"I know it's cold," Chris snorted, once they were partially submerged in the water. "Once you start moving, you'll warm up." 

Unwrapping herself from around him, Sophia pushed back and held onto his hands, giggling as she kicked her legs furiously underwater. They swam for a while, before Melanie came out to call them in for lunch, which sent the kids running up to the house. 

"Wanna eat?" Chris asked, as Sophia swam towards him. 

"I eat now," she nodded, wrapping herself around him. "Sleepy now." 

He chuckled, "Let's get you dried off and eat,"he said, as they made their way towards the shore. "Then you'll take a hot bath and relax before dinner." 

.....................

After lunch and a round of hot baths and showers, the kids were scattered about the house, doing their own thing. Charlotte helped in the kitchen, cleaning and throwing away any leftovers that were way past their expiration date, while picking out what they would have for dinner later. In the living room, Sophia took ownership of the sofa, holding the remote like a baby in her arms. 

"After that show is over, you have to help clean your room," Chris said, as he checked on her. "Make sure you have all your toys and stuff packed up." 

Upstairs, Olivia was in the middle of packing her own belongings, under the supervision of Joanna, while Melanie did the same for the CJ, Leah and Noah. "I think this is enough to get us through tonight and when we leave tomorrow," she said, nodding to the pile of diapers, wipes and clothes on the chair. "Hopefully we won't have to make that many stops on the drive back." 

"You have the bathroom cleared out already?" Chris asked, as he stood in the room. "Jesus..." 

"What do you need?" Melanie asked, as she stopped right outside the door. "Everything's in the travel case and on the bed." 

He sighed, "Did you at least leave the toothbrushes and paste in here?" he asked, moving a pile of clean towels out of the way. "Oh good. You did." 

She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to make another drive back up here for something," she said, heading into the bedroom. "Driving here and back is enough for me." 

"Oh, like you actually had to drive here," Chris shook his head, as he got his toothbrush ready. "You sat in the passenger seat and played games on your IPad the entire drive up here." 

"What was I supposed to do when the kids fell asleep?" Melanie shot back, over the sound of the faucet running. "You got all snippy and accused me of "distracting" you, while you were driving." 

Spitting and rinsing his mouth out, Chris set the toothbrush down on the counter and dried his face off with a clean towel, before heading into the bedroom. "WIll you just stop stressing out over everything?" he asked, as she sorted through the mess on their bed. "Everything will be packed up and nothing will be left behind." 

Melanie was about to retort, when Olivia came running in. "I done!" she exclaimed. "Can I help you?" 

"You got everything of yours into your suitcase and backpack?" Melanie asked, as Olivia nodded. "All your pigs and books?" 

"Mommy!" she whined. "It all done! You go look and I help Daddy now!" 

Watching as she went around the bed, Chris pushed one of the bags out of the way, giving her room to climb up onto the bed. "Why don't you go and double check her stuff," he said, helping Olivia. "I can pack our stuff up here and have the dresser and closet cleaned out." 

She hesitated, which Olivia sighed deeply. "Mommy, go!" she demanded. "We do this with no you!" 

"Okay, okay," she held her hands up, backing away from the bed. "Just... be careful packing the toiletries in. You break anything and you're going to be in BIG trouble." 

"Go," Chris snorted, picking up her flattening iron. "I've packed many suitcases before in my life, Mel. I know what to do." 

Leaving them, despite wanting to do everything herself, Melanie went to check Olivia's bags and was surprised to see that everything had been packed up. Joanna waved from her spot on the bed, setting her book down. "I double checked everything," she said, as Melanie looked at the neatly stored bags against the wall. "Her clothes are in the chair for tomorrow, along with Charlie and Sophie's." 

"Thank god," Melanie sighed. "Are you all packed?" 

Joanna nodded, "I packed last night," she said. "I don't need much for tomorrow, unlike the others. I plan on going to bed anyway as soon as we get home. That's why I put out my last clean pair of pajamas for tomorrow." 

"I wish we could all be that lucky," Melanie shook her head. "I'll let you get back to your reading. Dinner won't be ready for a while and I still don't know what we're having." 

Leaving the teen to her peace, Melanie went back to check on Chris and Olivia, finding one suitcase on the floor and the other open on the bed. "Let's make sure everything is out of here," she heard Chris said, as he opened the drawers to the dresser. "Can you look under the bed for me?" 

With Chris and Olivia working together, Melanie decided that a short break was needed, as she headed downstairs to get a drink. In the kitchen, Charlotte moved to and fro from the cabinet, carrying boxes of pasta and cans of soup and tuna fish to the table. 

"I think we should have noodles for dinner," she said, as Jim set everything on the table. "Use all the cheese we have and all the tomatoes!" 

"I think that's a perfect idea," Jim nodded. "You guys can take the tuna home and whatever snacks we have left, since you and your sisters like that stuff." 

Melanie took a cup out of dish rack, "How's it going in here?" she asked, filling it up with water. "Are we lugging a lot back tomorrow?" 

Leonard shook his head, "The most you've got is the frozen stuff," he said. "Which we can probably get into one cooler." 

"Or we can cook chicken nuggets tonight and have them for the ride home tomorrow," Jim said. "That way we wont have to stop and get food on the way home." 

"I like that idea,' Melanie said, after downing the glass of water. "I don't want to stop anywhere, unless it's to use the bathroom or get gas. The less time we spend stopping at random places, the quicker we can go home." 

Taking a jar of sauce out of the cabinet, Charlotte held it like a newborn in her arms. "When can we go food shopping again?" she asked, stnading before her mother. "And can I go with you and Daddy?" 

"We probably won't food shop until the day after tomorrow," Melanie said. "And I don't know if we're all going to go to the store, Charlie. You know what happens when we all go together." 

Jim snickered as Charlotte pouted. "Pllllllleaseeee?" she whined. "I can read the list and make sure that everything is in the cart!" 

Melanie sighed, "We'll see," she said, setting the empty cup down on the counter. "When you're done in here, I need you to go upstairs and check to make sure you have everything packed up. Olivia and Jo are the only two that are done, along with your brother, Leah and Noah." 

"We're done too," Jim said. "All we have to do is pack our toothbrushes before we bolt tomorrow." 

"Jesus.. I feel like I have nothing packed," Melanie shook her head. "Crap! I forgot to look outside for their toys!" 

Setting a box of crackers onto the counter, Leonard sighed. "I'll go outside and check," he promised. "I'll even call up Pavel and Scotty to help, since I'm sure they've got stuff outside as well." 

"Mommy, you worry too much," Charlotte said, as she climbed up into a chair. 

"Mommy worries too much," Leonard agreed. "Go on and check for your stuff, Charlie girl. When I get back in from doing a search outside, we can start dinner." 

Scrambling off the chair, Charlotte rushed upstairs quickly, leaving Melanie to scowl at her brother. "You're a jerk," she muttered, as he went to the backdoor. 

He snorted, "And you're a pain in the ass," he retorted. "I'll be back!" 

.........................

"Do we really have to go home tomorrow?" Charlotte asked, as she sat outside with Chris. "Can't we stay another five days?" 

He chuckled, "We have to go home tomorrow," he said, earning a groan from her. "Hey, we have the rest of the summer to do fun stuff, Charlie. But it's time to go home and see how your kittens are doing. I'm sure they miss you guys a lot." 

Making sure that everything was in its rightful place for the next group of renters, Chris was put on deck duty; while everyone else cleaned inside. Next door, Hikaru and Louisa were in the middle of cleaning and getting ready to wind down for the night. Opting to stay in that night, Scotty managed to get both himself and the kids packed, before scrambling to clean up the mess they'd left behind. 

"Ah don't know what to do!" he exclaimed, when he called Melanie earlier. "What do ah do with all this food?" 

Sending Pavel over to help out, the both managed to clean out house, before tackling the cabinets and refrigerator. Taking the advice from Melanie to cook child friendly finger foods, everyone was prepared for the ride home with small children. Now, at a ten-thirty, the vacation was just about over for everyone. 

"When we get home tomorrow, we'll stay in for the night and relax," Chris said. "Then we'll wake up the next day and start unpacking." 

"And go food shopping?" Charlotte asked, perking up a bit. "Can I go with you, Daddy? Please?" 

He shrugged, "I don't see why not," he said. "I'm sure Mommy will want to stay home to unpack and put everything away." 

Charlotte squealed with delight, "Good!," she nodded. "Cuz Mommy said that I couldn't go with you and that's not fair! I'm always good when I go with you!" 

"I think she meant that you and your sisters always chuck more into the wagon," Chris said, closing the grill up. "If we make a list, we have to make sure everything we want is on it before we go." 

"I'll think of things now," Charlotte nodded, moving to pick up Sophie's bucket of rocks. "Ew, these smell!" 

Taking the bucket form her, Chris caught the smell of mud and other questionable things. "Jesus," he held the bucket away from him. "Sophie can't bring this into the car," he said, as Charlotte shook her head. 

Pulling the door open, Chris spotted Melanie by the sink. "Mel, what do you want me to do with these?" he asked, nodding to the bucket in his hand. "They smell like something died in here." 

"My rocks!" Sophia gasped, crawling out from under the table. "I take my rocks!" 

"Sophie, they're stinky," Chris said, as she tried to take the bucket from him. "You don't want to take stinky rocks home." 

She nodded, "My rocks! I take my rocks!" she cried, tugging on the handle of the bucket. "Daddy, drop my rocks!" 

"Bring them over here," Melanie sighed, as she turned the sink on. "I'll soak them in hot water and soap. The bucket too." 

Chris sighed, moving into the house with the offending bucket. "They better smell nice and clean come tomorrow," he warned, as Sophia followed close behind. "Otherwise, they stay behind." 

"You meanie!" Sophia growled, pushing at his leg. "You leave my rocks 'lone!" 

Dumping the rocks into the sink, Melanie squeezed some soap into the bucket and started scrubbing it with a sponge. "If you're done outside, the girls can grab a snack and watch some television," she said. "Jim's taking a shower and the little ones are sleeping already. Len went to take the garbage out, before heading down to see if Scotty needed any help." 

He nodded, "Olivia?" he asked, as Sophia tried to climb onto the counter. 

"Watching television," Melanie nodded, as she picked Sophia up. "See? Let them soak in here for a while and then we'll pack them up for the trip home." 

Getting snacks and juice boxes, Chris got the girls settled in for cartoons, before coming back to help Melanie clean the last of the mess in the kitchen. "I'll let these soak a little longer," she said, pulling the rubber gloves off. "I think I'm gonna lay down upstairs with a book. Or watch something on Netflix." 

"I'll lock up and join you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I still want to take a shower before bed anyways." 

"Text Lenny and tell him you're locking the front door," Melanie yawned. "That way he can get in through the back." 

He nodded, "I'm glad we're going home tomorrow," she continued, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I miss my bed." 

"I miss it too," Chris chuckled, squeezing her tightly. "Go on and get into bed. I'll be up in a little bit." 

"Mommy! Cheeto!" one of the girls cried out, as she started up the stairs. "Cheeto, please!" 

Chris grabbed the bag from the counter and brought it into the living room, "Mommy and Daddy are going upstairs for a little while," he said, handing Olivia the bag. "Uncle Bones is gonna be home soon and he's going to come in through the kitchen." 

THey nodded, "So, I want you three to stay in here and if you get sleepy, come upstairs and tell us before you go into bed." 

"Okay," Charlotte nodded, sipping her juice. "We come to tell you that we're going sleepies, before we go sleepies." 

"Good girl," Chris said, ruffling her hair. "Make sure you keep the noise down, okay? And if you need anything, Uncle Jim is in his room and we're upstairs." 

Once he was sure the kids would be alright, Chris went down the hall to let Jim know the plan. "I'll call Bones now," Jim said, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. "It's getting late and he needs to get some sleep. Especially if he's driving home tomorrow." 

Bidding him a good night, Chris went upstairs and down the hall to the bedroom that was home for the last four weeks. Inside, Melanie was already in bed and holding a book in her hands. 

"Jim's calling Len," Chris said, grabbing a pair of sleep pants off the chair. "The girls are watching cartoons." 

"Good," Melanie yawned, before turning the page in her book. "Hurry up with that shower. Otherwise, I'll be out cold by the time you come out." 

He nodded, turning the lights on in the bathroom. "One of us has to stay up though," he reminded her, as she started to doze off. "That way we can get the kids into bed if they fall asleep downstairs." 

Melanie grunted, "That's your job," she mumbled, stretching her legs out underneath the blankets. "I'm just resting my eyes, Chris. Not falling asleep.." 

"That's what you always say," he reminded her, as the water went on. "Then I end up lugging three children up a flight of stairs and wake up with a sore back." 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Unlocking the front door, Melanie was hit with a wall of stuffy heat and cinnamon. Stepping into the house, she pushed the door wide open and turned to help Chris with the bags and kids. 

"I guess we have new air fresheners," Melanie noted, as set Charlotte's suitcase on the floor in the living room. 

"Smell pretty," Sophia yawned, walking into the house. "Kitty!" 

On the coffee table, Simba stood up and stretched, yawning widely. On the sofa, Aurora and Elsa quickly woke up and jumped down, rushing towards the girl. Olivia and Charlotte squealed and giggled, throwing themselves onto the floor to greet their pets. 

"I'm going to change him and get him into bed," Chris said, as he held CJ in one arm. "Poor kid is done for." 

"Go on," Melanie nodded. "I'm gonna start bringing the stuff in. "Then I have to call Scotty and make sure that Gaila was at the house when he got home." 

Going their separate ways, Melanie headed outside to get the rest of the bags and coolers, tugging two in at a time. 

"Charlie, can you come here?" Melanie asked, as she tried to push the screen door open. "I need you to open the door for me." 

"The kittens are happy that we came home," Charlotte said, pulling the door open for her. "I think we should never go away again, Mommy." 

Setting a cooler on the ground, along with two backpacks, Melanie sighed. "I don't think we're going anywhere for a long time," she nodded. "How about you three head upstairs and change? I'll see what we have for food and then you guys can take a nap or something." 

As the girls went upstairs to change, Melanie went in search of food, while the cats followed her. "Are we hungry?" she asked, as Simba and Elsa rubbed against her legs. "I think we have enough here to feed you guys right now. Mommy's gotta go to the store in a little bit to get more food." 

"CJ's in bed," Chris announced, as he walked into the kitchen. "The girls are upstairs changing as we speak." 

Melanie nodded, "I gave them the last of their food," she said, nodding to the cats. "I might have to run up to the store and get a few things to get us through tonight. We can't make dinner with a bag of cheese doodles and peanut butter." 

"Let's make a list then," Chris nodded. "I'll get enough to get us through tonight and then tomorrow I'll go for the rest." 

Grabbing the notepad off the counter, Melanie grabbed a pen and started writing. The pounding of footsteps on the stairs, meant that the girls were on their way. 

"What do we eat?" Olivia asked, rushing to the cabinets. "Hungry!" 

"Daddy's going to get food for dinner," Melanie said, as she wrote. "For now we have cheese doodles and whatever other junk food." 

Getting them situated with snacks and drinks, Chris sent them off to watch television before their naps. 

"Anything but burgers, hot dogs and freezer food," Melanie said, handing him a list. "I don't think I can eat that stuff for the rest of the summer." 

"I'll see what I can do," he snorted, giving her a quick kiss. "Call me if you think of anything else." 

Walking down the hall to the front door, Chris did a quick peek on the girls, finding them sprawled out on the furniture with the cats. 

"Daddy! Get cheese and cwackers!" Olivia said, before shoving a cheese doodle in her mouth. 

"I will," he promised, picking up the keys from the hall table. "Be good!" 

......................

After putting the kids down for naps and washing the first load of laundry, Melanie called the Scott household. 

"She's currently outside with Monty," SCotty said. "Ah'm watching them both from the kitchen." 

"How did she react when you guys came in?" Melanie asked, emptying the cooler of boxes and cans. "Was she happy? Upset?" 

Scotty sighed, "She seemed happy to see the wee ones," he said. "But... me? A peck on the cheek and that was it." 

Melanie shook her head, "Maybe talk to her tomorrow?" she suggested. "I mean, you haven't had that much sleep and we were all up so early. You don't want to start questioning her, while walking on a few hours of sleep." 

"Ah know," Scotty said. "Ah have to call Jill anyways and see what happened when she left." 

"If you want, Chris and I can take Monty and Vivian for the afternoon," Melanie offered, leaning against the wall. Chris is going food shopping tomorrow, so I'll be home. Sophie and Liv would enjoy spending the afternoon with Monty." 

The sound of footsteps on the porch startled her, as she turned to look outside. Chris stood at the door, juggling bags, while trying to get the keys out of his pocket. Stepping away from the wall, Melanie pulled the door open and unlocked the screen door, pushing it open with one hand. 

"Ah'll let yeh know," Scotty said, as Chris stepped into the house. "Ah'm gonna start unpacking and then put something to get for them." 

Talking a little longer, Scotty signed off after Vivian woke from a short nap. Setting the phone down on the counter, Melanie turned to the few bags on the table and started unloading boxes and bags onto the tabletop. 

"So?" Chris asked, as he carried a jug of milk and a few packages of cheese to the refrigerator. "What happened?" 

"She was there," Melanie nodded. "She acted normal around the kids and gave Scotty a kiss on the cheek. Didn't say much to him after that, though." 

Chris nodded, "I told him to drop Monty and Vivian off tomorrow, before talking to her," she continued. "It might be better if they're not in the house, god forbid they start screaming at each other." 

"That'll give Sophie and Olivia something to do tomorrow," he said. "I'm going to take Charlie with me to the store tomorrow." 

"Sounds good," Melanie nodded, setting the cordless back onto the charging dock. "The girls are all asleep and CJ is still out like a light..." 

Tossing the bags into the recycle bin, Chris made his way over to the table, scratching Simba on the head. "Are you heading up for a nap?" he asked, as she stood behind the chair at the table. 

She shook her head, "I need to move those coolers into the garage," she said. "And take all the clothes and stuff out of the suitcases, that way those can get put away too." 

"But does it have to be done right this second?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Will the clothes rot if they don't get washed right away?" 

"No," Melanie snorted. "But I know you'll let those bags sit for two weeks, until I force you to put them away." 

Chris groaned, dropping his head against her shoulder. "Can't I just get an hour with my wife, before the opportunity is lost by screaming children?"

Turning around, Melanie wrapped her arms around his neck. "If I empty out those suitcases and you bring them downstairs... I'll give you a little something," she teased. "Please? Don't make be beg, Chris. It's one less thing we have to do in a week, when either you or me trips over them." 

"Fine," he groaned, shaking his head. "Are they all down here?" 

"I emptied one," Melanie said, untangling herself from him. "I just have ours, Sophie's and Liv's." 

Heading into the living room, they grabbed the bags and wheeled them into the laundry room, emptying the contents within. Setting the toiletries onto the table in the laundry room, Melanie zipped the bags closed and followed Chris to teh basement door. 

"You take that one," Melanie nodded, as he opened the door. "I've go these t-" 

Chris set the bag down on the steps and watched as it went sliding down them, before taking the smaller suitcases from him. Once four suitcases were laying in a pile at the end of the stairs, Chris shut the door and turned around to face her. 

"Are you fucking kiddi-" she started, before he silenced her with a kiss. 

"Any questions? Complaints?" he asked, pulling away. 

Melanie shook her head, unable to speak, before being swept up into his arms and carried down the hall to the guest room. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, while Chris and Charlotte headed out to the store, Melanie dropped Sophia off for a play date and took Olivia and CJ to pick up lunch. 

"Mommy! Tellyphone!" Olivia chirped, as they waited in line at Chipotle. "Tellyphone!" 

Seeing that it was Scotty calling, Melanie quickly answered as the line moved up. "Hello?" 

"Mel? Did Ah catch yeh at a bad time?" Scotty said, hearing the commotion on her end. "Ah can call back later." 

"It's okay!" she said, pushing the stroller forward. "I'm getting some lunch with Olivia at Chipotle. We dropped Sophia off at Katie's house for the afternoon and Chris took Charlie grocery shopping." 

Olivia watched as the server behind the counter made a burrito. "Mommy, I want that!" she said, nodding to herself. 

"Do you want to drop Monty and Vivian off at the house?" she asked. "I should be home in about.. five maybe ten minutes." 

She could hear the boy babbling in the background, as Vivian shrieked for attention. "If yeh don't mine," Scotty said, sheepishly. "Gaila wants to talk and Ah don't want to lose the opportunity to sit down and hash things out." 

Melanie nodded, "I'll come by actually," she said. "Did they eat? I can get Monty a kids meal here. Maybe tacos?" 

"Do yeh want tacos?" Scotty asked. "Aunt Mellie's getting lunch." 

"YES!" Monty screeched. "Taco! Taco! Taco!" 

Snorting, Melanie quickly gave her order in, while waiting for Scotty to talk again. "I'll have a salad, with pinto beans and chicken," she said. "Liv, how about a burrito bowl?" 

Olivia nodded, telling the server what she wanted, while Scotty came back on the line. "Tacos are fine," he said. "Just make sure they have sour cream on it, okay? Or else he'll have a fit." 

"I'll see you in a little bit," Melanie laughed, before hanging up. "Three soft tacos with chicken, no rice or beans," she said, as the trays moved down the line. "LIv, tell the lady what you want on your food, as well as Monty's. We have to go and pick him and Vivian up after this." 

,.................

While CJ and Vivian sat in their highchairs, Monty and Olivia dug into their food, while Melanie ate across from them. "Good?" she asked, as they chewed. 

"Yummy," Olivia nodded, shoving a spoonful of rice, beans and chicken into her mouth. 

"Can I has more juice?" Monty asked, as he licked his fingers. "Pwease?" 

Getting up, Melanie quickly grabbed two juice boxes out of the refrigerator and brought them back to the table, handing them over to the kids. After arriving home from picking Monty and Vivian up, Melanie got the kids situated with their food, while putting together something for CJ and Vivian. By the time they were smearing spaghetti sauce on their faces, Olivia and Monty were starting their devouring of their own lunch. 

"I has to call Daddy!" Olivia said suddenly. "I has to call Daddy!" 

"Daddy's shopping," Melanie said, as Olivia pouted. "Why do you want to call, Daddy?" 

She huffed, "I forgets to tell him something," she nodded. "To buy for O'Ivvie and Monty." 

The cellphone sat on the table between them, as Olivia looked at it. "Pwease?"she asked. "Call!" 

"Alright," Melanie sighed, picking the phone up. "But don't ask for a bunch of stuff, Liv. We made a list last night, remember?" 

Dialing the number, Melanie handed the phone over to Olivia, who took it quickly, before picking her fork back up. 

"Daddy!" Olivia squealed, as Chris answered. "I forgets to tell you!" 

As Olivia went on to ask for particular things, Monty giggled as his sister made a mess of herself and the highchair tray. "Sissy is messy," he nodded, as Melanie wiped her off with a wet-nap. "Give her bath!" 

"There will be a bath, "Melanie nodded. "Then we'll put a movie on after, okay? Once Uncle Chris and Charlie come home, you and Liv can help us put everything away." 

"Get's chippies," Olivia said, before shrugging. "Choco chippies!" 

She then frowned, as Chris asked her a question. "I makes cookies with them, Daddy!" she sighed. "Monty, what you want?" 

He shrugged, "Cookies?" he asked, as Olivia relayed the message to Chris. 

"Daddy talk to you, Mommy," Olivia said, holding the phone out to her. "Talk!" 

Taking the phone, Melanie sat back in her seat and sighed, "I apologize," she said, once the phone was against her ear. "How's it going with Charlie?" 

"We've got most of the stuff," he sighed. "Still haven't hit the frozen food yet, which will be fun." 

She snickered, "I have Monty and Vivian over," she said, watching as the kids continued eating. "They're eating lunch and then I'm going to put them in the living room with a movie." 

"Charlie, only one," she heard Chris say, as Charlotte whined. "Charlotte Anne, you said you'd be good." 

"Daddy, one isn't enough!" Charlotte insisted. "There's only sixteen cookies in here!" 

Chris muttered to himself, "Just get two," Melanie shook her head. "And that's it. I can only imagine how much our food bill is going to be this week, and we still have to go to the warehouse tomorrow to get cleaning supplies and the diapers." 

"Tomorrow, we're sending them all out for play dates," Chris warned. "To your brother's. That way he can handle them for a few hours." 

"Sounds like suicide," she shook her head. "I'll let ya go, that way you two can get out of there. We'll probably have Monty and Vivian over for a few hours, depending on what happens with Scotty and Gaila's talk." 

Monty giggled at Olivia, as a splotch of sour cream fell onto her shirt. "Sounds like pure fun," Chris said. "I'll call you before I get on line to pay." 

Melanie grabbed a napkin out of the holder and handed it over to Olivia, "Better you than me, that's for sure," she said. "I love you." 

"Love you too," Chris replied. "Charlotte, get your butt over here! Walk off again and you're never going food shopp-" he scolded, as he hung up. 

Setting the phone down, Melanie shook her head. "Your sister is going to be in big trouble," she said, as Olivia further smeared the sour cream into her shirt. "Now we have to change your clothes, Liv." 

"Sorry!" she gasped, dropping the napkin onto the table. "I clean my stuffs!" 

Collecting the empty trays, Melanie carried them over to the garbage can. "How about you two help me with the laundry?" she said, tossing everything out. "We can fold up the towels and match socks, while we wait for Charlie and Daddy." 

"I don't like socks," Monty scowled, shaking his head. "No like them!" 

Olivia nodded in agreement, "I no wanna do that," she said. "Monty and I watch movie, Mommy! You clean house!" 

Melanie sighed and shook her head, "One day, you're going to appreciate all that I do for you," she said, moving to get Vivian out of the high chair. "Mommy can't clean your clothes forever, you know. What are you going to do, when you're a big girl?" 

"Give you cookies," Olivia shrugged. "To clean O'Ivvie's stuffs." 

"I wish cookies could pay bills," Melanie sighed, as Vivian squealed. "Bath time for you, little miss. Then you and CJ can watch a movie with Olivia and Monty." 

...................

By six, Scotty arrived to pick Monty and Vivian up. His arrival brought many questions, as he sat down in the kitchen with Melanie and Chris, nursing a hot cup of tea. 

"She first asked for a divorce," he said, running his thumb along the handle of the mug. "The she started crying and yelling at me, blaming me for the hysterectomy and taking away her capability to have more children." 

"Oh my god," Melanie shook her head, as Scotty sighed. "Then she said she didn't want the divorce, but that she wanted to live with her Mum for a few weeks." 

Chris shook his head, "What are you going to do?" he asked. 

Scotty sighed, "Ah called Jill and she's coming down tomorrow to spend some time with us," he said. "Ah'm gonna call the doctor and see if maybe taking her to a therapist is a good idea."   
  
"If she's covered, Elizabeth Dehner is a good one to go to. Lenny went to her, and still does, ever since that whole incident when our Mom died." 

"Do you think she has depression?" Chris asked, as Scotty took a sip from his mug. "Between everything before Vivian was born and then afterwards, maybe it was too much and she never really... dealt with the effects of it all." 

"Ah think she's just in a dark place right now," Scotty said. "Ah know she was upset about the hysterectomy in the beginning, but she never spoke about it again after that. Ah don't know if something triggered her to start thinking about it again..." 

Melanie groaned, "Nyota," she shook her head. 

Chris frowned, as did Scotty. "Nyota?" he asked. "What does Nyota have to do with this?" 

"She had a baby," Melanie said, glancing between the two of them. "I think that Amanda's birth, triggered the desire to have another baby. And then Gaila realized that she can't have another baby, which is making her act the way she's acting now." 

They both sat quietly, digesting what she said. "For all we know, she's probably been walking around with postpartum for a year, but hid it very well. Everyone is different, guys. Some people keep in their issues for a long time, before something triggers them to release all the anger and sadness." 

"Ah don't know just how bad it all is," Scotty shook his head. 

"Do you think it's bad enough," Chris hesitated, as Melanie looked at him. "Do you think she's a danger to the kids?" 

Scotty shrugged, "She says she's not angry at them," he said. "But Ah'm worried that she has some resentment now towards Vivian." 

Melanie shook her head sadly, "Do you want to keep them here tonight?" she asked. "Maybe get the house ready for Jill?" 

"Ah don't want to keep Gaila from the kids," Scotty said. "That would probably make things worse and then she'll accuse me of thinking she's a wretched Mum." 

"Maybe things will start to make sense once Jill gets here," Melanie nodded. "Definitely talk to Gaila about seeing a therapist though, that way someone from the outside can help. I've tried calling her and texting her, but she's not responding to me. And I wouldn't even know where to begin, in terms of helping her." 

Chris nodded, "But we're here for you guys," he said. "Anything you need.. don't hesitate to call us. If you want us to take the kids for a night or a weekend, we'll gladly take them. Anything, Scotty. I'm serious." 

Touched, Scotty nodded. "Thank yeh," he said, as Monty and Olivia came charging in. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Monty cried, reaching his side. "O'Ivvie and me make cookies!" 

"Yeh did?" Scotty asked, putting on a brave face for the boy. "What kind of cookies did yeh's make?"   
  
Olivia giggled, "Choco chippie!" she nodded, pointing to the container on the table. "Eat cookies, Unca 'Otty! Mommy help!" 

Standing up, Chris went to get a small tupperware from the cabinet. "Let's get some cookies together for Uncle Scotty, that way he can get Monty and Vivian home to Aunt Giggy." 

"Aunt Giggy eat choco chippie," Olivia said, as Chris got some cookies together. "Tell Aunt Giggy.. O'Ivvie say hi and O'Ivvie wuv her." 

Ruffling her hair, Scotty nodded. "Ah'll tell Aunt Giggy that yeh love her," he promised. "She loves yeh too, Liv. Once she's a little better, yeh can all play together." 

Pleased with his answer, Olivia followed them and her parents through the living room and then outside onto the front lawn. 

"Call if you need anything, "Melanie said, hugging him. "And if you can't call, send a text." 

Scotty nodded, as Chris got Vivian into her car seat. "Ah will," he promised, as Olivia and Monty hugged each other goodbye. "Thank yeh again... for taking the kids today." 

"Anytime," she nodded, as Olivia kissed Monty goodbye. "Ready to get Sophie?" she asked, as Chris got Monty into the car. 

"Get Pia!" she nodded. "Monty, I love you!" 

The boy grinned and waved at her, "Love you, O'Ivvie!" he said, waving to her. "Call you later!" 

Chris snorted, as he closed the door, stepping back as Scotty started the car. "Racking up the phone bill, huh?" he teased, as Olivia held onto his hand. 

"Monty and O'Ivvie talk lots," she said, as Scotty pulled away from the curb. "BYE!" 

"Let's get some shoes on," Melanie said, as the car moved down the block. "I still have to get you guys into the bath." 

Heading back up to the house, Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "GIve it some time," he said, as she pulled the front door open. "Whatever's going on... it'll take some time to figure out." 

 


	21. Chapter 21

The next few days went by in a blur, as everyone tried to settle back into a routine; waking with alarm clocks, making play dates and getting the house back in order. It wouldn't be until the middle of the following week, that anyone would hear about Scotty and Gaila, despite the fact that Monty and Vivian were always over at someone else's house for the day. 

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie," Chris chuckled, as he wiped her face clean from Nutella. "We eat the food, honey. We don't wear it." 

"I make mess," she giggled, as he kissed her cheek. "Sorry Daddy. I make mess." 

He chucked the napkin into the trash, before moving back to the counter to finish making lunch for Olivia and Melanie. "It's alright," he said, picking up the butter knife. "Just... take your time, okay? The food won't hop off the plate and run away." 

As he put together another Nutella and peanut butter sandwich for Olivia, Melanie came down with the girl, after putting away a basket filled with laundry. "After we eat, maybe we can run up to the store to get a few things," she said, carrying Olivia. "How about popcorn for a movie? We can stop at the library to pick something up along the way."   
  
"Daddy and Pia come with us," Olivia said, as Melanie smiled at her husband. "CeeJay too!" 

"Daddy, Pia and CJ can come with us," she agreed, sitting her down in the chair next to Sophia. "Charlie's probably spending the night with Julie, so we'll have to take another trip afterwards to bring over her stuff." 

Taking the plate from Chris, Melanie set it before Olivia and tucked her chair in, before moving to the refrigerator to get her a drink. "Charlie's spending the night again?" Chris asked, tossing the dirty knife into the sink. "I'm starting to think that she doesn't like living here anymore." 

"You know how girls are," Melanie said, setting a juice box up for Olivia. "Let them get all the sleepovers out now, before they go back to school in September. Then we'll have to plan sleepovers in advance and only when they've gotten all their homework done before Monday rolls around again." 

"Now, if only we could get the other three out of the house," Chris sighed, as the girls giggled at the table. "I made lunch for us. And no, it's not Nutella and peanut butter." 

Melanie pouted, "Where's the fun in that?" she asked, as he carried their plates to the table. "Maybe I wanted a Nutella and peanut butter sandwich." 

The phone began to ring, as Chris laughed at her. "Isn't Mommy silly?" he asked the girls, as she went to answer the phone. 

"Mommy silly," Olivia nodded, as she ate. "Silly Mommy!" 

"Hello?" Melanie answered the phone, leaning against the doorframe that lead to the living room. "Oh, hey Scotty! How are you?" 

Chris looked up at the mention of Scotty's name, while the girls babbled back and forth with each other, surprised that he'd finally called after radio silence. Moving out into the hall with the phone, Chris sighed to himself, before turning his attention back to the kids. 

"So, what movie are we going to watch tonight?" he asked the girls. 

"Um," Sophia licked her fingers. "Pwincess." 

Suppressing a groan, Chris nodded slowly. "But, haven't we seen all the princess movies?" he asked. "What about... a funny movie? You know, where you laugh and laugh and laugh, until you can't laugh anymore." 

They frowned, "We no want that," Olivia shook her head. "Pwincess movie." 

As they argued over which film to watch, Melanie came back in with the phone to her ear. "Well, if anything... don't hesitate to call," she said, looking worried. "Chris and I are going to take the girls and CJ out after lunch to get some movies and snacks for tonight. I might have to run out later tonight to drop off Charlie's things for her sleepover, but one of us will be home later." 

"Uh oh," Chris whispered to himself, as Melanie looked over at him sadly. "It's gonna be okay, Scotty," she said. "I think you're both doing the right thing, especially Gaila." 

A short pause and a nod later, Melanie said her goodbyes and hung up, taking a moment to compose herself, before heading over to the table. "What happened?" Chris asked, as Melanie sat down next to him. 

"Girls? Why don't you two go and check on CJ in the play pen?" she asked. "See if he's awake and ask what he wants for lunch, okay?" 

They both nodded, climbing down from their chairs without hesitation, before running off to do what they were told. 

"Gaila's voluntarily admitting herself in a psych ward on Monday," Melanie said softly. "They went to Doctor Dehner and while they felt she was a great source, she's not enough to help Gaila. So she decided for herself, under Dehner's supervision and support, to check into a psych ward." 

"Jesus," Chris shook his head, his sandwich now the least of his worries. "W-what about the kids? Do they know?" 

Melanie shook her head, "They're going to tell Monty as best as they can, considering the fact that he's still a little boy," she said. "Jillian is going to stay with them for as much as she can. Robert's coming down tomorrow with a few things, and he's going to stay until the middle of next week before heading back up to work." 

"God... I can't even imagine," Chris shook his head, sitting back in the chair. 

She nodded in agreement, "They're going to have everyone over on Friday to tell them," she continued. "Scotty only told me, because of how close Gaila and I have been over the years. Plus, we watch Monty and Vivian more than the others..." 

He nodded, "It's going to be okay, Mel," he said, rubbing her back. "Think of it this way: She's making the choice to go and get better. For Scotty and for the kids, including herself. That's the most important thing, that _she's_ making the choice now, while she's still lucid enough to do it." 

"I just keep thinking of all the horrible things I've read about those places," Melanie shook her head. "God, I'm so stupid." 

"Hey," Chris said, as he sat up to pull her into his arms. "You're not stupid. And she's going to be fine, Mel. Things are a lot different now than they were back in the old days. Give her a couple of months and she'll be yelling at all the other patients and bossing them around." 

Melanie let out a small laugh, "They even allow visitors, you know," he pointed out. ""And I'm sure she'd want you to come and see her every week, just to give her a reminder that she still has you as a friend." 

"CeeJay, you stinky!" Sophia cried from the living room. "I tell Mommy, MOMMY!!! CEEJAY STINKY!!!" 

She groaned, "I'll get him," Chris said, kissing her forehead. "You just try and eat a little bit, that way we can do what we have to for the day and come home." 

Olivia rushed the doorway of the kitchen, "He stinky!" she cried, pointing into the living room. "Daddy, he stinky!" 

"I hear you, I hear you," he nodded, getting up. "Go upstairs and wait for me in his room." 

Melanie picked at her sandwich, her appetite long gone, as Chris got ready to head in for diaper duty. "Mel, eat," he urged. "I know you're worried, but starving yourself isn't going to change anything." 

They were a shriek in the other room, followed by Sophia's shouting, as she and Olivia argued over who would help change the diaper. "Go," Melanie nodded towards the living room, as she picked up a half of her sandwich. "Before they kill one another." 

"I'll be back," he promised, as he quickly made his way through the kitchen to the next room. "GIRLS! We do NOT wrestle! Sophia, get off of your sister now, or you're not getting a movie at the library!" 

......................

"This is Rwose!" Sophia gasped, as she picked a movie up off the shelf at the library. "Mommy, this Rwose!" 

"Shhh," Melanie said, as she took the movie from her. "I can see that. Do you want to see this movie, since Rose is in it?" 

She nodded, before moving back to the shelf of DVDs. With Chris and Olivia upstairs getting kid-friendly films, Melanie took Sophia downstairs to look for adult friendly movies. But Sophia was having the most fun, picking random DVDs off the shelves and handing them over to Melanie to rent. 

"How about we find more movies with Rose?" Melanie suggested. "She's been in a lot of movies over the years that you would probably like." 

"More Rwose movie!" Sophia said, as Melanie scanned the shelves for more Kate Winslet films. "Get boat movie." 

"We have Titanic," Melanie said, selecting  _Finding Neverland_. "Some of her movies are a little... grown up for you and your sisters. So let's just get the ones that I know are clean enough for you to watch." 

Twenty minutes and a handful of DVDs that were a mix between "Rwose movies," and things that Chris would enjoy, Chris and Olivia came down with their own stack of films. "What did you get?" Melanie asked, as Olivia held four DVDs in her arms. "Are those all princess movies?" 

She shook her head, "I managed to get her to agree on two princess and two of something else," Chris said, taking note of the DVDs in her arms. "What the hell are you getting? Are these all chick flicks? Mel, I thought we agreed. One chick flick every six months, otherwise I'll jump off the roof."

"Sophia picked most of these out," Melanie said, as the little girl nodded. "I got a few that you might enjoy, if you want to look. There's also a bunch of new movies that came in, but I don't remember which ones you wanted to see. So if you want something specific, you better get moving. CJ's been good so far, but you know that we're on borrowed time here." 

Doing what he was told, Chris took Sophia to look at the new releases, while Melanie, Olivia and CJ waited up front by the new books. "Mommy, you rwead O'Ivvie story later?" Olivia asked, as Melanie read the inside cover of a book. 

Melanie nodded, "I can read you a story later," she said, setting the book back onto the shelf. "I'll read both you and Sophie a story before bed." 

"You're too young for scary movies," she heard Chris say, as Sophia whined. "When you're twenty-five you can watch that stuff." 

"Meanie weenie!" Sophia huffed, as she stomped over to Melanie and her siblings. "I go home now." 

Making a run for the door, Chris quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to the stroller. "Don't even think about it," he warned, as she tugged. "Before I ground you for life and you get no movies today." 

Taking the movies from him, Melanie set them down on the hood of the stroller. "You go outside to the car," she said. "Take Sophie with you and I'll check all of these out." 

"Are you sure?" he asked, as Sophia continued to struggle. "Sophia Grace..." 

"Go," Melanie begged. "Before they ban us from ever coming back and Charlotte kills us all." 

Picking the struggling five year old up, Chris tossed her over his shoulder and carried out, just as she started to screech and cry. "Pia is bad, Mommy," Olivia shook her head, watching as they went. "Pia is a bad girl." 

Pushing the stroller towards the check out desk, Melanie nodded in agreement. "Sophie is a bad girl," she sighed, setting the movies onto the counter, before grabbing her wallet. "Whatever shall we do with her?" 

........................

After time out and dinner, Melanie got a phone call from Louisa letting her know that Charlotte was staying over for the night. Packing up a bag, Melanie took Olivia for the ride, promising to stop on the way back with a surprise if she was good. 

"You didn't have to bring clothes over, "Louisa said, as she set the back onto the couch. "I think Julie loves handing her clothes over, just so she can get HIkaru and I to buy her more." 

"I figured it would be easier," Melanie shrugged. "That way it was less that you had to wash in the end. Or god forbid Julie's things got mixed up and lost in our mess?"   
  
The girls were currently in the kitchen with Kili, while Hikaru washed dishes in the sink. "Everything okay?" Louisa asked, frowning. "You look.. sad." 

Melanie sighed, "Just tried," she shrugged. "We're supposed to have movie night tonight, but I'm hoping the girls conk out before hand. CJ too." 

Louisa nodded, "Hikaru's hoping for the same," she said. "He's been up since two-thirty this morning, and didn't get home until a quarter after six. Thank god he's off for the next two days, that way I can hand him a stiff drink and put him out for the next fourteen hours." 

"Why Puppy eat this?" Olivia asked, as the dog barked. "This is icky." 

"The puppy eats that to get big and strong," Julie said, as Olivia stood in front of Kili's food bowl. "Sometimes, Mommy and Daddy give him people food. But that's only if he's really good and doesn't talk when we eat dinner." 

The women giggled, "Do you know how long it took us to get Julie to understand that concept?" Louisa asked, shaking her head. "She tried to give him a raw piece of chicken the first night we had him home. Hikaru almost had a hear attack!" 

Melanie snorted, "Sophie tried to give the kittens french fries and chicken nuggets," she said. "Let me tell you.. the look on her face when Chris told her they didn't eat that, was priceless. Thank god I had my phone in my hand to capture it too." 

After a few more minutes of chatting, Charlotte came out to hug her goodbye. "Make sure you listen to whatever Aunt Lou and Uncle Hikaru tell you," Melanie warned, as Olivia petted Kili goodbye. "Otherwise.... you're going to be in big trouble." 

"Mommy, I'm always good!" Charlotte shook her head, as Olivia went to hug Hikaru goodbye. "Right? Aren't I always good when I come over?" 

"You are," Louisa nodded. "Though, sometimes you both have to be told to keep the noise down once in a while." 

Melanie snickered as both Charlotte and Julie pouted, before kneeling down in front of them. "Brush your teeth and make sure you get enough sleep," she said, hugging them both. "The last thing we need is for you two to get summer colds." 

Saying their goodbyes to Olivia, the girls rushed upstairs with Charlotte's bag, while Olivia sighed. "We go now?" she asked, as Melanie picked her up. "Get 'prise for O'Ivvie?" 

"We're going to go now," Melanie nodded. "Uncle Hikaru needs to go to bed." 

"Unca "Karu!" Olivia gasped, as the visibly exhausted doctor came out to say goodbye. "You go sleepy and sleep!" 

He nodded, "I plan on doing just that," he said, tweaking her nose. "Maybe we can play another day? I got new math games that we can play together."   
  
The girl squealed, "We play math game," she nodded, as she reached out for him. "I call on tellyphone." 

"God, you have it made tonight," Melanie snickered, as Olivia kissed HIkaru on the cheek. "Three kids in bed and the whole house to yourself. Whatever shall you do?" 

"Maybe some online shopping?" Louisa shrugged. "Or I can finally watched whatever  _I_ want on Netflix tonight. No Lord of the Rings or some horrific fantasy film." 

Hikaru scowled at his wife, before giving Melanie a hug goodbye. "See ya soon," he yawned. "Let's go to bed, Kili boy. You can slobber on Mommy's pillow." 

Saying goodbye, Melanie carried Olivia down to the car, buckling her into the booster seat. "Get 'prise!" Olivia squealed, as Melanie climbed in behind the wheel. "What 'prise you get for O'Ivvie?" 

"Hmmm," Melanie sighed, pulling away from the curb. "How about.. doughnuts?" 

"DOUGHNUTS!!!" Olivia shrieked, clapping her hands. "DOUGHNUTS IS 'PRISE?!" 

Melanie snorted, as she turned at the corner. "Doughnuts are the surprise," she nodded, as she drove. "But we gotta hurry! We still have a movie to watch and I'm sure Daddy and Sophie are waiting anxiously for our return!" 


	22. Chapter 22

When Friday rolled around, the day of Scotty and Gaila's big announcement, the girls and CJ put on a show as they got ready for the day. 

"Sophia, you have to put on real clothes," Melanie stressed, as the girl rushed by in one of her old Halloween costumes. "Please, Sophia?" 

"I go in this!" Sophia shook her head, twirling around in her princess costume. "Leave Pia 'lone, Mommy. I wear this!"   
  
Meanwhile, Charlotte was in the middle of helping a very sleepy Olivia into her sundress, while Chris got CJ ready in his bedroom. "Olivia! I'm trying to help you and you're not helping me!" Charlotte whined, as Olivia whined. "IF you don't stop being a bad girl, I'm telling on you!" 

They were due to arrive at the Scott's in less than an hour, and by the way things were going, there was a slight possibility that they'd be the late arrivals. 

"Okay, you're all dressed,"Chris said, carried CJ down the hall. "Let's check on Mommy and Sophie." 

"Sophia," Melanie said again, as Chris stepped into the bedroom. "Oh, thank god! Can you please tell this minion that she cannot wear her princess costume?" 

Chris looked at the five year old, who stopped twirling long enough to wave at him. "Just pack some clothes into a bag," he said, much to her dismay. "Mel, please. Before she starts screaming her head off, which will lead to this one screaming his head off." 

The girl giggled, "When we eat later, you're changing," Chris warned, as Melanie searched for some clothes. "Don't make me regret this, Soph. One temper tantrum and you're grounded for the rest of the summer." 

"'Arlee, go 'way!!!!" Olivia whined in the other room. "Go 'Way!!!!!!111" 

"Can you check on them?" Melanie asked, setting a pair of shorts onto Sophia's bed. "You can put CJ down on Sophie's bed for now. He'll be fine in here with us." 

Setting the boy down, Chris quickly went across the hall, only to find Olivia crying in the middle of Charlotte's bedroom. "What happened?" he asked, making his way over to her. 

Charlotte sighed, "She's being bad," she huffed. "Mommy says I have to get her dressed, but she won't listen to me!" 

"Alright," he sighed, picking Olivia up. "Charlie, you finish getting dressed. I'll finish getting Olivia ready and then we can pack up the food downstairs." 

Leaving the seven year old to her own devices, Chris carried Olivia back across the hall and into her own bedroom. "Why are we crying?" he asked, sitting down on Olivia's bed. "Hm? What's wrong?" 

"Sweepy," Olivia whined, tucking her face into his chest. "O'Ivvie is sweepy." 

He nodded, "But do you really want to go to sleep now?" he asked, rubbing her back. "We're going to see everyone today, including Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock. They're going to be at Uncle Scotty and Aunt Giggy's house with Mandy." 

"Unca' Spocks!" Sophia squealed, as Melanie handed over a pair of sandals to her. "'Andy!" 

"See? And we haven't seen them since they came home with Mandy after she was born," Chris said. "And I know they'd be upset if you didn't come over to play." 

Olivia pouted, "You can sleep after we eat," he promised. "Then, when we come home, you can sleep." 

With a bag set up for a change of clothes, Melanie quickly went into CJ's room to grab diapers and a travel pack of wipes, before stopping to check on Charlotte.   
  
"Now, let's get you dressed," Chris said, standing up. "WE have to get a move on, especially if we want to be on time. You know Uncle Bones will eat all the food, if we're not there to stop him!" 

.....................

 

"I wonder what the big announcement is," Nyota said, as she shifted Amanda in her arms. "Do you know?" 

Melanie shook her head, feeling bad for lying to her friend. "Nope," she shrugged. "Maybe someone got a job promotion?" 

"Maybe," Nyota sighed, as Amanda whimpered. "Please don't start crying, Amanda. I fed you and changed your diaper, so I know you're neither hungry or sitting in a puddle." 

Setting her glass on the coffee table, Melanie held her arms out. "Give her over," she said, as Nyota sighed. "You need to eat and drink something, before you pass out. It's bad enough Olivia decided to take her nap now." 

They both looked over at the recliner, where Olivia was currently curled up in. Behind her, Monty had his arms wrapped around her, holding her as she slept. "Hey, it happens to the best of us," Nyota said, as she handed the baby over to Melanie. "I'll be back in a bit." 

"Take your time," Melanie warned, as she smiled down at the baby. "Try to  _enjoy_ the food, Ny. You know... savor the taste of barbecue and what not." 

"Sophie, just sit and eat," Chris said, as he started out of the kitchen. "Uncle Pavel and Uncle Hikaru are right there to help you cut your food." 

He then turned and made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to Melanie with a sigh. "It took her five minutes to decide between the chicken or the grilled pineapple," he shook his. "Hikaru and Pavel managed to get her to pick both." 

Melanie snorted, "Thank god I packed extra clothes," she said, shaking her head. "Right, Mandy? Otherwise Auntie Mel would have to scream at Sophia for being a messy eater." 

"Did she eat yet?" Chris asked, sitting up to look at the baby. "Hey munchkin! You finally let Mommy off the hook to eat?" 

"I had to rescue her," Melanie said. "I remember those days of not getting a full meal in." 

Snorting, Chris looked over at Olivia and Monty, "I'm kinda glad those days are over," he admitted. "What's going on over there? Are they mocking a Shakespearean tragedy?" 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "She's exhausted for whatever reason," she sighed, watching as Olivia slept. "Monty refused to leave her side, so we got them together and he's been like that for the last half hour. 

"Dear god," Chris muttered, shaking his head. "Oh, Scotty said that after everyone eats..they're going to break the news." 

"Nyota asked me if I knew what they were going to announce," she sighed, watching as Amanda wiggled in her arms. "I had to lie. I feel bad doing that, but it's not my place to tell anyone." 

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Chris pulled her close for a side hug. "It's tough," he agreed. "But... we've got to let them do this on their terms. We don't even have to tell anyone that we knew beforehand. That can be kept between us, Scotty and Gaila." 

"Oi, yeh both better get in here and eat," Scotty said, appearing suddenly in the entryway of the kitchen. "Yeh too, Monty. Wake the lass up and tell her that the ribs are done." 

Helping Melanie off the couch, Chris went around the coffee table and over to the recliner, helping Monty with Olivia. "Noooo," Olivia whined, tucking her face into Monty's shoulder. 

"Barbie ribs." 

Her eyes flew open and she struggled to sit up, much to Monty's amusement. "Barbie ribs?" she asked, looking up at her father with bleary eyes. "Barbie ribs done now?" 

"Uncle Scotty just came in to let us know," Chris nodded, helping them off the chair. "Go on and get some food, before the others eat it all." 

Grabbing Monty's hand, Olivia tugged him into the direction, screeching. "Unca "Otty!" she called out. "Barbie ribs!!!" 

"Let's get you some food, before it's all gone," Chris said, as Melanie shifted Amanda from cradling her in her arms, to resting her against her shoulder. 

.......................

After everyone ate, the kids were sent off to watch a movie in Monty's room, while the adults crowded around the table out back. 

"So, what's the big news?" Leonard asked, as he sat next to Jim. "Did ya win the lottery?" 

Galia, who spend the afternoon being slightly distant and lost, managed to catch Melanie's gaze. Melanie gave her a small smile and a brief nod; her way of saying that it was going to be alright and that she wasn't alone. Every since Scotty called to break the news to her, she managed to get a few words out of Gaila during the drop off/pick up scheduling for Monty and Vivian. But in those few moments, Gaila didn't mention anything about her upcoming departure out of town. 

"No, no," Scotty shook his head. "We didn't win the lottery. If we did, yeh would've gotten a postcard from a tropical island." 

"Someone got a promotion!" Hikaru smacked his hand on the arm of the chair. "I bet it was Gaila! She's a lot more smarter than Scotty." 

Gaila managed a small smile, though it looked like it pained her physically. "No one got a promotion," Scotty shook his head, reaching for his wife's hand. "Actually, we have something verra important to tell yeh's." 

The tone of his voice suddenly silenced everyone, as they watched the couple. While Scotty cleared his throat to break the news, Gaila sunk into herself, her shoulders hunched forward; it didn't help that she wore a heavy sweater, despite it being a high eighty-three degrees. 

"What's going on?" Nyota asked. "You're making me nervous now." 

"We call yeh's over today to tell you that," Scotty said, as he looked at Gaila; her eyes firmly focusing on the bowl of chips before her. "On Monday, Gaila will be starting her stay at the Cascade Behavioral Center." 

 


	23. Chapter 23

There were many questions after that, along with confusion from Nyota and Spock; having skipped the vacation to the lake, they had no idea just how bad things were. While Scotty dealt with the questions, Gaila excused herself and went upstairs to the attic. It's where Melanie found here, a few minutes later, leaning out of the window with a cigarette in hand. 

"I thought you quit," Melanie said, as she made her way over the the woman. 

"Yeah... well," Gaila took a much needed drag. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." 

Taking a seat on the bench that was placed under the window, Melanie rested her elbow on the window frame and sighed. Between them was a pack of Marlboros and a lighter, along with a bottle of body spray. 

"The only way I can get away with it," Gaila noted, as Melanie looked the items. "I come up here or go out back to sneak one or two, before putting on a charade for the kids." 

Melanie watched her, "You're acting like you're being forced into doing this," she said. "I thought it was your choice to go and seek help." 

"My choice," Gaila snorted, shaking her head as she flicked the ashes out the window. "I didn't really have much of a choice, Melanie. It was either get help or a divorce, where I would lose all custody of my own children." 

"A divorce that you wanted," Melanie reminded her. "Remember? You told Scotty that you wanted a divorce, the day after he and the kids came home." 

Gaila laughed bitterly, "Oh, don't act like you know everything, Mellie," she snapped. "You don't know shit, so stop pretending you do! In fact, why don't you go back downstairs to your perfect husband, your perfect kids and your perfect life and leave me the hell alone?"   
  
Taken back by the sudden outburst, Melanie reeled back as if she were smacked. "Gaila..." she gasped, as the woman picked up another cigarette from the pack. "Fine, I'll go. But don't think that just because I don't know everything, that it changes how I feel. We were friends along before we started families; I am the last person to turn around and judge you or make you feel like you had to do this on your own." 

She then stood up and started for the door, only to stop when Gaila spoke again. "Maybe when I get out things will be different," Gaila shrugged, as if she didn't really care for the idea. 

"Instead of maybe, strive for definitely," Melanie said, her hand on the door knob. "I know you better than anyone else, besides your mother. Besides Scotty and our friends. But right now? I don't know you like this, Gaila. This... dark and, and... bitter woman. I never said my life was perfect, nor would I ever want it to be perfect. No one has a perfect life, G. It doesn't exist and you know it, so stop throwing a stereotypical idea in my face, when all I want is for you to find a source of relief to the pain you're carrying." 

Gaila looked back out the window, the cigarette burning in her hand. "So, when you're ready to talk... you let me know," Melanie concluded. "Maybe you need a push in the right direction and maybe someone who doesn't know you has to be the one to do it." 

Pulling the door open, Melanie stepped out into the little hallway before the steps. "Cake will be served in an hour," she said. "I'll make sure to save you a piece." 

Then, she shut the door behind her with a firm click, before making her way downstairs. 

..................

Later that night, after setting the kids down for bed, Melanie spent most of the night outside with a bottle of wine. It was where Chris found her, after putting CJ down for bed, along with the cork screw on the counter. 

"A little late for drinking, huh?" he asked, making his way over to the back steps. "I haven't seen you drink from a bottle of wine since.... god, when the girls were all sick with the flu." 

"Gaila thinks I'm a know it all," Melanie said, taking a swig from the bottle. "And that I should worry about my perfect life, instead of hers." 

Chris frowned, as he lowered himself onto the top step next to her. "What?" he asked, as she gripped the bottle tightly in her hand. "What happened?" 

Giving a rundown of the conversation both she and Gaila had in the attic, Chris was prying the bottle out of her hands and placing it far out of her reach. "I don't think Gaila meant anything by it," Chris said, much to her shock. "Mellie, she's hurting. There's still a lot of things we don't know about this situation, and while it hurts to hear things like that from a friend, you have to try and understand." 

"That my friend thinks I'm a phony?" 

"That she's sick," he corrected her. "That's the harsh reality, Mellie. Gaila is sick and she's struggling." 

Melanie shook her head, "I never once gave off the impression that I thought my life was perfect," she insisted, angry at that moment. "I don't go bragging to people that you're perfect or that our children are the most perfect little things ever." 

Chris shrugged, "Sometimes...I am though?" he teased, earning a glare from her. "Okay, okay. I know none of us are perfect or that our life isn't perfect. But, it's perfect in terms of all the good and bad. All the chaos that we go through on a daily basis, is what makes it perfect. It balances everything out." 

"Mommy? Daddy?" 

They both turned around to find Charlotte standing behind the screen of the sliding door. "What are you doing out of bed, Charlie?" Chris asked, as she stepped outside. "It's late."

"I'm thirsty," she mumbled, making her way across the patio to them. "What are you doing outside? It's dark out and the monsters could eat you." 

She leaned against Melanie's back, wrapping her arms over her shoulders. "We're having a grown up talk," Melanie said, earning a scoff from Charlotte. "But I think Daddy and I are going to head inside and get ready for bed." 

"Why don't you and Mommy go back upstairs?" Chris suggested, as he stood up. "I'll bring your water up to you. Go on, before the bugs start nipping you." 

Taking the bottle of wine with him, Chris went back into the house, while Melanie carried Charlotte back inside. "Why are you sad, Mommy?" Charlotte asked, as Melanie locked the sliding door behind her.

"Mommy's just worried about Aunt Giggy," she said, carrying her out of the kitchen and towards the staircase. "She's gonna need all the love and support we can give her." 

Heading into her bedroom, Melanie flipped on the lights and went over to the bed, setting Charlotte down. "You're a good friend, Mommy," Charlotte nodded, yawning. 

"Yeah?" Melanie asked, sitting down next to her. "You thinks so?" 

Charlotte nodded, "If Julie had to go away to get better, I would be sad," she said. "But I would be happy too. That she went to go to someone's house to get better." 

The sound of Chris's footsteps on the stairs, distracted Melanie from bursting into tears right then and there. The fact that an almost eight year old, had more wisdom than the two of them combined, overwhelmed her. There was no need for Charlotte to know the horrors of depression at such a young age, when children were still pure and innocent before the onslaught of raging hormones and teen angst took over. 

"I brought you a small cup," Chris said, coming into the room. "That way you don't have an accident in the middle of the night." 

"Daddy, I'm a big girl now," Charlotte mumbled, sitting up to take the glass. "I don't wet the bed anymore." 

He chuckled as she drank, "I'm just warning you," he said. "That's my job, kiddo." 

Once half the glass was drained, Charlotte handed it back to him and laid back down against her pillows. "Tomorrow we're going to get some paint for the shed, so I need you to get some sleep. Especially if you want to help me paint it tomorrow after lunch." 

Charlotte gasped and quickly closed her eyes, shoving her hands under her head. "That was easy," Melanie snickered, as she pulled the blanket up to cover her. 

"Works like a charm," Chris chuckled, as they turned the lights off and stepped out into the hall. "I'll check on those two and CJ. You go on and get ready for bed." 

Heading into the master bedroom, while Chris went in to check on Sophia and Olivia, Melanie went into the bathroom to wash up. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Melanie closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Then, she turned the faucet on and grabbed her toothbrush from the holder. There was no use in stressing out over Gaila's comments from earlier. It would do nothing but cause more stress. Stress, that wasn't needed in the growing pile that was already on everyone's doorstep.

......................

Melanie set the tray of raw cookie dough into the oven, before closing the door. Grabbing the dirty bowls, she set them into the sink and turned the water on. 

"Can we paint the roof?" she heard Charlotte ask, as she and Chris got the paint supplies together. "We should paint it pink!" 

"We don't need to pain the roof of the shed," Chris said, as Melanie continued clearing off the counter tops. "Just the walls of the shed." 

After a lunch that consisted of chicken nuggets, fries and hot dogs, Charlotte was sent upstairs to change into an old shirt. Now, with her and Chris outside ready to paint for the afternoon, Melanie decided to put cookies int eh oven for the kids. 

"Mommy!!" Sophia drawled, as she came into the kitchen. "I want to play outside." 

"Why don't you want to play inside?" Melanie asked, as Sophia went to the door. "How about we play a game?" 

Sophia shook her head, "I go outside," she pouted, trying to push the screen door open. "Daddy! Let Pia out!" 

Chris came up to the screen, "Sophie, I can't play with you right now," he said, as she whined. "Charlie and I are painting the shed." 

"I sit on grass," she whined. "I sit on grass and get color!" 

"Alright," he nodded. "Go get your hat though. And tell Mommy to give you the can of sun screen."   
  
Melanie was one step ahead of him, grabbing the can of sunscreen off the table and Sophia's hat; both of which were left behind in the kitchen from the day before. "You can't get in their way, Sophia," Melanie warned, as the girl took the items from her. "Daddy wants to get that shed painted by the end of the day." 

Opening the screen door, Chris watched as Sophia darted outside and over to Charlotte. "Give her ten minutes," he said. "She'll start complaining about being bored and demand to be let in." 

"Just make sure she puts the sunscreen on," Melanie begged. "And that she doesn't go near the shed, especially since she's barefoot. I don't want to sit in the ER, just to get a nail or something removed." 

"I will," he promised, leaning in for a kiss. "Don't forget about those cookies you put in the oven." 

She made a face, before stepping back into the house, closing the screen door. Chris chuckled as he made his way over to the girls, taking the sunscreen from Sophia. "Let's get you both covered up," he said, shaking the can. "Before Mommy gets mad at me." 

Moving back to the oven, Melanie set the timer and tossed the trash into the garbage pail, just as Olivia came in. "Drink," Olivia nodded, when Melanie asked what she wanted. "Then we sit and sleep." 

"We can't sleep," Melanie shook her head, handing her a juice box. "Mommy just put cookies in the oven. If I fall asleep, they'll burn and we won't be able to eat them." 

Olivia pouted, "How about we watch some television?" Melanie suggested. "Or do you want to start doing your math problems? Remember the book I got you the other day? WE can do some math problems." 

"My count book!" Olivia gasped, rushing out of the kitchen. "Count book!" 

Following her, Melanie checked on CJ in the play pen, before taking a seat on the sofa. Dragging her backpack from the closet, Olivia tossed it up next to Melanie and climbed up onto the couch next to her. 

"Let's see what this math book has," Melanie said, taking the book out. "We need to get you all ready for school in September." 

"I go 'way with Pia n' Monty," Olivia sighed, taking a pencil from her. "I go 'way and count." 

Melanie nodded, "But only for a few hours," she reminded her, as Olivia opened the book. "And then you get to come home and drive Daddy and I crazy, along with your sisters."

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

After Gaila's first week at Cascade, Scotty called to let Melanie know how things were going. Having dropped Monty and Vivian off, before heading out to see her, Melanie was in the middle of putting the kids down for a movie when he called. 

"She's moody," he sighed into the phone. "But she's been vocal at her therapy sessions and group sessions with other patients. The doctor won't put her on anything, until our GP comes out to see her and consult with the people here." 

"Well, at least she's talking," Melanie said, wiping down the counter. "That's a good thing, right? Otherwise, why would she be there and not talk?" 

She heard the car door opening and closing, before Scotty shifted the phone. "Ah just hope she's alright when Ah bring the kids next week," he said. "The shrink said it would be a good idea to bring them next week, after her therapy session. It might break her open and make her more...." 

"Agreeable?" Melanie offered. "Open to follow other recovery plans that she should be following." 

"Exactly!" 

Melanie shook her head, "As long as she doesn't go and curse the nurse out again," she sighed. "I mean, yes, it sucks being felt up by strangers... but they did it to make sure she didn't have anything on her that would cause harm to herself or anyone else." 

Scotty sighed, "That... Ah discussed that with her today," he admitted. "Ah think she's warming up to one of the nurses here though.. this old lady from Germany. She looks like a mean old hag, but she's honestly the nicest woman Ah've ever met in a hospital center. Ah asked if she could be the one to care for Gaila when she's not in sessions, and she said she'd be happy to." 

"Well, that's great!" Melanie insisted. "It;s better if the person is older too, since they're more.. wiser, I guess you could say. That woman has probably seen more in her entire life, than any of the other nurses or orderlies there. Maybe a grandmotherly person would make her feel more calm, you know? Instead of some young guy, who's not her regular doctor or her husband." 

"Mommmmmyyyyyy!" one of the girls cried from the other room. 

Scotty chuckled, "Ah'll let yeh go," he said, starting the car. "I should be there in about.. an hour or so."   
  
Olivia came storming in, holding an empty juice box, "Sounds good," Melanie said, taking it from her. "Chris should be home soon with Charlotte and CJ, I hope. He's got chores to do, since I'm not allowed to touch anything that requires a stop at Home Depot." 

Saying their goodbyes, Melanie hung up and set the phone on the counter, before looking at Olivia. "You drank this whole thing?" she asked, as the girl nodded. 

"I thirsty, Mommy," she pouted. "Can O'Ivvie have one more?" 

"One more," Melanie nodded, moving to get a juice box out of the fridge. "After that, you're getting water. Understood?" 

Olivia nodded and took the juice box, rushing back into the living room with a squeal. Setting the phone back on the charging dock, Melanie went back to cleaning up the kitchen, her thoughts never straying away from Gaila. 

.....................

"What the hell happened to you?" Jim asked the next morning, as Melanie led him into the house. "Did you fall?" 

Melanie hissed, rubbing her hip. "No," she muttered, as they went into the kitchen. "I pulled the muscles from my ankle to my hip on this side of my body this morning. 

Jim frowned, "How the hell did you manage that?" he asked, as she sat down at the table. "Did you fall down the stairs?" 

"Let's just say... Chris and I are never taking sex advice from Cosmo again," Melanie sighed, resting the side of her head on her palm. "Never EVER try the Hit The Spot position. Hips should NEVER be twisted in a certain way, just to have an orgasm."

"Oh god," Jim snorted, as Melanie groaned. "Please tell me Chris is in some kind of pain too." 

The woman huffed, "Let's just say I managed to kick him in the balls," Melanie said. "With my good leg." 

At that moment, Chris came into the kitchen, followed by three hungry little girls. "Unca 'IM!!!!!" Sophia screeched, rushing towards the table. 

"Hey princess!" Jim grinned, pulling her up onto his lap. "Did you guys just wake up?" 

They nodded, "Daddy makes food now," Olivia said, sitting down at the table. "You eat food?" 

He shrugged, "I might have a little bit," he said, as Chris started up the coffee pot. "I'm supposed to go out with Mommy today, but I don't know if she'll be able to walk." 

"Awww, did you break your legs, Mommy?" Charlotte asked, pouting. "You always break your legs a lot." 

"Charlie, can you come and help me take everything out for breakfast?" Chris asked, quickly changing the subject. "Count how many eggs we need and pick the cheese you want for them." 

Doing what she was told, Chris brought a stack of plates to the table and set them down, before glancing at Melanie. "I take it you heard about this morning?" he asked, as Melanie groaned. 

Jim nodded, "How you practically disabled Mellie here for life?" he snickered, as they both blushed. "It's cute.. the two of you being so.. active." 

"They get fat," Sophia nodded. "Unca 'Karu says we run to get not fat." 

"That's right," Chris nodded. "We run around in the backyard, so we don't get fat. That's the only exercise you and your sisters need to know about right now." 

Sophia giggled, "Unca 'Im, can I go out with Mommy and you?" she asked, turning to look at him.   
  
He shrugged, "We'll see what happens after breakfast," he said. "I think Jo's coming over to help you guys with the flower beds, since Daddy has work to do in here." 

"Jo's gonna help us plant the pretty flowers into the mud!" Charlotte gasped. "Daddy and Mommy took us to get flowers and stuffs for today!" 

"She even bought seeds to plant in the garden," Jim nodded. "All kinds of vegetables and flowers." 

Chris went back to start cracking the eggs at the counter, "So you girls can stay home today and play with Joanna," he said, while Sophia whined. "Soph, you always complain about not seeing Joanna enough." 

Jim tickled her lightly, "Stay and play with Jo," he said, kissing the side of her head, "Mommy and I are doing grown up things and we're going to be talking about grown up things too." 

"Like who has a cute butt?" Charlotte asked, tossing a package of cheese sticks onto the table.   
  
"Excuse me?" Melanie asked, as the eldest sat in the chair next to her. 

Charlotte shrugged, "You and Uncle Jim always talk about who has a cute butt!" she exclaimed. "You always says "Christopher has a cute butt," and then Uncle Jim says "No! Uncle Bones has a cuter butt!" and then you two look to see who has a cuter butt." 

The pan hit the stove top harshly, as Chris struggled to maintain his calm demeanor. "Charlotte Anne," he started, turning around to look at her. "No more talking about butts, alright? If you still want to get your watercolor paints tomorrow, you will stop talking about it." 

"Daddyyyyyyy," she whined, as Melanie snickered. 

"No more butt talk," she said, shaking her head. "I know how much you wanted those watercolors, so please be a good girl and listen to what Daddy says." 

Setting Sophia down in the chair next to his, Jim stood up and made his way over to where Chris was standing. "How about I help with breakfast?" he asked, washing his hands quickly. "That way you three can eat and get ready for the day with Daddy?" 

The girls nodded and squealed with glee, "You makes my food," Olivia nodded. "Daddy, Unca' 'Im makes my food!" 

"I want you three to go and wash up," Melanie said, as she stood up slowly. "I have to get your brother." 

"Mel, I'll get him," Chris said, as the girls ran off. "You should sit a relax." 

She shot him a look, "Just because you damaged me, doesn't mean I can't do the simplest things," she retorted. "Like getting my son from the playpen." 

He huffed, turning back to the pan on the stove. "Don't make too much bacon, Jim," Melanie continued, as she started for the living room. "All that salt and fat is going to clog up arteries and kill them." 

.......................

With the girls all taking showers and baths, Chris put together lunch, while making sure the mud didn't trail too far into the house. Spending three and a half hours outside, Joanna managed to get the girls focused on pulling weeds and planting, before a surprise rain storm broke out. 

"Daddy, hungry," Sophia pouted, as she came into the kitchen. 

"Lunch is just about done," he said, moving the floor mop to the side. "Mac and cheese. And I figured you guys can eat in the living room and watch a movie." 

She nodded, watching as he put a bowel together for her, before grabbing a cup for water. By the time she was settled in the living room, sitting in behind the coffee table, Charlotte, Olivia and Joanna made their way downstairs. 

"Dad texted me," Joanna said, as she helped carry out bowls and cups. "He and Aunt Mellie are on the way home from the mall." 

"Thank god," Chris sighed, "I need a nap." 

The teen snorted, "Why?" she asked, setting a two bowls down in front of Olivia and Charlotte. "I thought you did laundry?" 

He sighed, "Old men like me need sleep," he said, as Olivia giggled. "That's what happens when you get old and have kids, Jo. You get really tired and take naps." 

"Daddy old man," Sophia nodded, licking her spoon. "He sleep lots and Mommy sleeps no lots." 

"That's because you three drive her crazy," Chris said, turning on the television. "Mommy can't do everything, you know."

Charlotte nodded, "Mommy can't make foods like you," she said, picking up her cup. "Or paint pretty like you." 

Handing the remote over to Joanna, Chris went to look out the window, grimacing at the pouring rain that flooded the flower beds and the walkway. "But Mommy knows how to match your clothes and do your hair," he said, closing the curtains. "You guys pick something to watch and Jo will put it on for you. I'm going to feed CJ and put him down for nap." 

"Jo, put on Pride and Prejudice!" Charlotte exclaimed, standing up to get the DVD. "It's a good movie for little girls like us!" 

By the time CJ was fed and put down for a nap, Melanie and Jim were stepping into the house, shaking out of the wet coats and shoes. The girls, except for Joanna and Olivia, abandoned the movie by that point. 

"Yes, yes, we're home," Melanie laughed, as Sophia tugged at her pants. "Come on, let Mommy and Uncle Jim put everything down in the kitchen. We're cold!" 

Trailing behind them, Charlotte and Sophia quickly dug into the bags as soon as they were placed on the table, while Jim went to start the kettle for tea. "What you buy for Pia?" Sophia asked, peering into the bag. "Ew, what is this?" 

"Stuff for grownups," Melanie said, taking the bath soap from her. "I got you soap that you and your sisters like." 

"Oooohh! Vanilla cuppycake!!!" Charlotte squealed, taking the bottle out of the bag. "I'm going to put this in the pool!" 

Darting out of the kitchen, Sophia continued to dig through the bags, while Melanie grabbed cups from the cabinet. "Sophia, get your little fingers out of those bags," she warned, as the girl reached the Victoria's Secret bag. "Otherwise, I'm going to chop them off." 

Sophia squeaked, pulling her hands out of the bag quickly, before rushing to hide under the table. "Good god," Jim shook his head, as Sophia peered at them from between the chairs. "That was harsh, Mel." 

"What are you doing under there?" Chris asked, as he came into the kitchen. "Did you get in trouble?" 

"Pia bad," she nodded, as he squatted down to look at her. "Mommy take my fingers." 

He sighed, "Let's go," he waved at her. "Back into the living room to watch your movie." 

By the time the girls were back in the living room, Chris got himself a cup of tea and sat at the table with Jim and Melanie. "So, I take it you had a good day shopping?" he asked, eyeing the bags on the floor and empty chairs. "How much did this all cost me?" 

"Enough," Melanie said, sipping her tea. "I got the coffee you wanted AND a new cutting board, since the one you have is disgusting." 

"Lucky me," Chris sighed, as she shifted in her chair. "And for someone who pulled every muscle on one side of their body, you sure did get a lot from your favorite place." 

Melanie rolled her eyes, "It's not all for you," she said, shaking her head. 

Jim snorted, "It's not," he nodded, sitting back in the chair. "I think Jo and I are going to leave in a little bit. Bones is probably getting anxious, wondering what's taking so long." 

"Such a ninny," Melanie shook her head. "Oh! Scotty called while we stopped for lunch! Gaila asked him to ask me if I could come visit on Friday." 

"Really?" Chris asked, surprised. "Is that good or bad?" 

She shrugged, "Good, I hope," she sighed. "I'm going up there for a eleven-thirty therapy session. So I need to be out of here by a quarter to nine." 

Chris nodded, "Whatever you need to do," he said. "I think it's great that she wants you to come up and see her during one of her sessions." 

"I hope it helps her," Melanie admitted, looking down at her cup. "I really do." 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Finally! 
> 
> It's a bit short, but I just wanted to get this story completed.

Sophia and Olivia leaned across the table, digging tortilla chips into a bowl of guacamole, before shoving them whole into their mouths. Across from them, Chris ate at a slower place, chuckling as the girls made a mess of themselves and the table. 

"Chew, Sophia," he said, as the girl grabbed another chip from the bag. "Before you choke." 

With Melanie away, visiting Gaila for the afternoon, Chris had the house to himself, the twins and CJ. Charlotte and Julie were having a play date together, under the supervision of Hikaru and Pavel, while Louisa went to work. With no word from Melanie on how things were going, Chris assumed that she and Gaila were hashing out all the issues and having a long talk together. 

"Daddy, I want more," Olivia pouted. 

"There's plenty in there,' he said, as she took a chip. "I used that entire bag of avocados. That's nine all together in that bowl." 

A glob of guacamole fell off the chip in Sophia's hand, landing on the table. "Uh oh," she gasped, picking it up with her fingers, before shoving it in her mouth. 

Chris shook his head, as the chip followed in pursuit, her mouth covered in the green dip. "You guys eat like little animals," he said, handing her a napkin. "Good god." 

"'Arlee can't have this," Olivia shook her head, as she took a napkin. "We save none for "Arlee." 

"No 'mole for 'Arlee!" Sophia giggled. 

Standing up, Chris went to get more napkins and water for the them both, before setting everything onto the table. "What about Mommy?" he asked, sitting back down. "Can we save some for Mommy? That way she has something to eat, when she gets back from seeing Aunt Giggy?" 

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, "Mommy eats 'mole with us," Olivia said, pointing to herself and then to Sophia. "But not "Arlee." 

"Why are you two so mean to Charlie?" Chris asked, as they continued to shove chips into the bowl. "Charlie always shares the things she makes with you." 

"'Arlee don't play with Pia and O'Ivvie," Sophia pouted. "We want to play with 'Arlee and "Ulie." 

Olivia nodded furiously in agreement, "We want to play lots!" she said, standing on the chair. "But 'Arlee say no." 

Chris nodded slowly, "Well, I will talk to Charlie," he promised, as Olivia leaned on one hand to get a good serving of guacamole onto a chip. "I say we have one more chip and then we put this away for later. If you eat the whole bowl now, you'll get bellyaches." 

"And go poop!" Sophia giggled. "Daddy, I go poop poop." 

"You can go to the bathroom," he nodded, putting the cover onto the bowl. "Let's wash our hands and put everything away. Olivia, get the bag clip and closet he chip bag up. Then put it in the cabinet." 

Going their separate ways, Sophia rushed off to the bathroom, while Olivia went to the cabinet with the bag in her arms. "I go clean now?" she asked, as Chris set the bowl onto the shelf in the refrigerator. 

He nodded, taking her hand. "Let's go clean up and you can play with your toys," he said, as they started down the hall to the bathroom. "I have to keep an eye on Sophie, before she shoves the entire roll of toilet paper in the potty again." 

.....................

By the time Melanie arrived home, it was a little after five; much later than what Chris was expecting, as he got dinner in the oven. With the twins running around the house, Chris kept CJ with him and out of harms way. Between two active sisters and four cats rushing around, the last thing he needed nor wanted, was to rush the boy to the ER. 

"Why don't you want to walk?" Chris asked, as CJ stood on his feet, holding onto Chris's hands. "You haven't walked that much since Mother's day and that was two months ago." 

The boy babbled, stomping his foot, as Chris held onto his hands. "You need to start walking, buddy," Chris sighed, as CJ reached out with his hand, touching his mouth. "I can't carry you forever you know." 

At that moment, he heard footsteps on the front steps, followed by a key turning in the lock. "Uh oh," Chris whispered, as CJ turned to look towards the door. "I think Mommy's home." 

The door opened and Melanie stepped inside, pulling the key out of the lock. "Mamaaaa!" CJ squealed, as she spotted them in the living room. "Mamaa!!!!!!!" 

"Mommy! Mommy!!" Sophia and Olivia shouted from the spare bedroom. "Mommmmy!!!" 

Setting everything down on the arm chair, Melanie was tackled around the legs by the girls. "Mommy! You eat 'mole now!!!" Sophia exclaimed, as Chris slowly got up from his spot on the floor with CJ. " 'Mole! 'Mole! 'Mole!!!!" 

"Girls, let Mommy settle down," Chris said, as CJ squealed. "Go on and get a water bottle for her." 

"Bottle!" Olivia shouted, rushing off, with Sophia hot on her heels. "Bottle for Mommy!" 

Shifting CJ on his hip, Chris stepped up to Melanie and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, reaching out to touch her arm. "A- were you crying?" 

She nodded, blinking her bloodshot eyes furiously. "It's been a long day," she said, her voice scratchy. "I'm gonna go upstairs to change and lay down for a bit."

"O..okay," he nodded. "I'll get the girls settled with a snack or something, and I'll come up." 

"Mommy! Here!" Olivia ran out, holding a water bottle over her head. "Bottle!" 

Taking the bottle with a small smile, Melanie nodded her thanks and started up the stairs. "Mommy go sleepy?" Sophia asked, pouting. "She no eat 'mole?" 

Grabbing the remote off the coffee table, Chris turned the television on. "Mommy's going upstairs to change,"he said, turning on the Disney Channel. "How about you two sit and watch some cartoons for a little while? CJ needs a diaper change." 

....................

CJ squealed as he sat between Melanie and Chris on the bed, playing with a rolled up pair of socks. After relaying the days events to Chris, Melanie sat up against the headboard, feeling worse than before. 

"She said all that?" he finally asked, after she managed to calm down. 

Melanie nodded, "Sounds like a nice way to say "I don't want to be friends anymore," right?" she laughed bitterly. "All because the sight of our marriage and children, are making it harder for her to cope." 

"I don't think she doesn't want to stop being friends," he said. "Maybe she thinks physical contact right now is just too much for her." 

She sniffled, her lips trembling and eyes filling with tears. "Oh Mellie," Chris shook his head, moving around CJ to sit next to her. "She did say that she still wanted to talk to you," he reminded her. 

"How?" Melanie sniffled, rubbing her nose with her hand. "She told the doctor that I wasn't allowed to come and visit after today." 

"Write letters to her," Chris said, rubbing her shoulder. "Call her. You guys used to talk on the phone for hours when we lived in New York. I'm sure if you called her every day or every other day... it would help her a bit." 

But Melanie shook her head, "If it's our marriage and our children that are making it hard for her to cope, then talking on the phone with me or writing letters isn't going to help her either," she said. "If she wants to keep distance between us, then fine." 

Chris sighed, resting his chin on the top her of her head. "Alright," he finally gave in. "If you think that's best for you and her, then okay." 

"Mama," CJ held his hand out towards her. "Mamaaaaaa." 

"You want some time alone?" Chris asked, as the boy crawled towards them. "I have to check the food in the oven. And the girls, because it's too quiet downstairs. I should probably call and see what time I have to get Charlie as well." 

Melanie shook her head, "He's fine," she said, sitting up to pull the boy onto her lap. "Clearly he's missed me dearly today." 

Once on his mother's lap, CJ began to bounce and squeal, reaching up to tug at her clothes. "Mama!" he giggled, as she kissed him on his forehead and cheeks. 

"Yes, yes," Melanie nodded. "I missed you too, baby." 

"I'll be back," Chris sighed, as he got off the bed. "CJ, make Mommy laugh. I know you can do it, buddy." 

Heading towards the door, Chris pulled it open and stepped out into the hallway, pausing to turn around and look back into the bedroom. CJ at that moment, was standing on the mattress, leaning against Melanie; squealing and wiggling as she kissed him all over his face and on his hands. 

"Were you a good boy today?" Melanie asked, as he babbled. "I bet you were! You're always a good boy, CJ." 

Despite the smile on her face, Chris could see the pain mixed in as well, as Gaila's need to put their friendship on hold hurt her deeply. He knew there would be a phone call in the not so distant future to Scotty, to let him know what their wives had discussed. Making his way down the hall to the stairs, the future never looked so much darker than it did at that moment. 


End file.
